Blood Soaked and Honor Bound
by shanejayell
Summary: Ohtori is over run with Vampires! Shoujo-ai content! Juri's Side now added!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this fanfiction, nor do I profit from it in any way. Don't sue me, you won't get anything worthwhile out of it. Comments and corrections are welcome, flames and bad language will be totally ignored. Enjoy!  
  
Utena: Blood Soaked and Honor Bound  
  
Utena's robin egg's blue eyes suddenly snapped open as the final rays of sunlight faded from the room, giving way to the shadows of twilight. She lay there, deathly still, and slowly felt life and motion begin to return to her chill flesh and bones, the blood starting to pump ever so slowly through her veins. She took a shallow breath, then a full one, more out of a reflex than any real need for air.  
  
'It's time for me to go out and feed again,' Utena thought to herself sadly.  
  
Utena eased herself out of the musty, abandoned bed and quickly washed herself clean in a nearby basin of icy cold water. She then smoothly dawned her usual boy's school uniform with a feline, unearthly kind of grace that she still found a little disturbing. Her new, more powerful senses suddenly expanded outward, reaching across the room to the four corners of the building.  
  
'There's someone alive out there,' she thought, the person's heart beating as loud as a drum to her new senses.  
  
The sound of footsteps, a soft knocking on the door, and Utena knew who it was as she said softly, "Please come in, Wakaba."  
  
The younger girl opened the door and came in, before closing it quietly behind her. Utena could smell the sweet scent of her warm flesh, almost feel the blood that pumped in the girl's veins, and her fangs extended, suddenly aching to be used.  
  
Wakaba shivered as she saw the hungry, almost feral look come over Utena's handsome face. Without intending to, she slowly walked closer to her, almost hypnotized by what she saw in those bright blue eyes. With violently shaking hands she rolled up her sleeve and extended her pale, pink arm, as she said to her huskily "What ever you need, Utena. Please, take what you must."  
  
Utena reluctantly grasped at that outstretched arm, then with what seemed like a superhuman effort she cried, "No, Wakaba!" and gently pushed her away. She continued on hoarsely "I swore I wouldn't. Just watch this place, and I'll be back soon."  
  
Utena all but ran away from Wakaba, leapt out the upper window and then hit the ground below like a cat, sprinting into the forest that lay all around Ohtori. Wakaba watched her go, and hoped that Utena would be all right.  
  
The deer paused in it's feeding, and raised it's head enquiringly, looking for whatever had disturbed it. The figure silently came out from the shadows and in a single forceful gesture, broke it's neck!  
  
Utena roughly picked up the deer, then in a single motion buried her fangs in it's throat, letting her mouth fill with the animal's rich blood. She gulped it down, repelled by the taste but knowing she had to feed, or else she would truly die the final death. Finally sated, she picked up the bloodless corpse and then carried it to a nearby pathway. It was used by the local wolf pack, so the meat wouldn't go to waste.  
  
She owed Wakaba so much, Utena knew. The young girl had come upon her, Utena only just changed to a vampire and nearly mad with her hunger, and she had bravely caught her a rat to feed from. Utena quickly learned how to feed herself, and while the animal's blood tasted awful to her new taste buds, she could at least live her new life ethically. 'Unlike some of the other residents of the vampire haunted academy of Ohtori,' Utena thought to herself grimly.  
  
With that thought foremost in her mind Utena made her way back to Ohtori, and a appointment she really must keep...  
  
  
  
Juri stretched as she awoke, feeling the warmth of her chosen companion laying on the queen sized bed beside her. Shiori smiled in her sleep, arcing her body so her neck and breasts were open and available to Juri's every whim. Juri kissed her, lightly, then slipped from the bed and padded nude out of the bedroom. Ruka silently met her at the door and handed her a clean and ironed school uniform.  
  
"You're not...?" he asked, nodding to the sleeping Shiori.  
  
Juri shrugged, "Two nights in a row might be a little too much for her, it could put her life at risk. Ruka, make sure she eats well, spinach, liver, iron rich foods to restore the blood. I don't want her getting sick on me."  
  
"Of course, master," Ruka said, and bowed to her in a semi-mocking way.  
  
Juri shot him an annoyed look as she snarled at him "Do not call me that, Ruka." For just a moment, she wore her predator's face, a visage that often meant a painful death to those who saw it.  
  
Ruka seemed distinctly unworried as he cheerfully protested "Aw, but it spoils the whole vampire queen and servant riff we've got going!"  
  
Juri shook her head and laughed softly at his mad antics. "See you later," she said, and disappeared into the night.  
  
Juri silently made her way across the rooftops to a nearby dorm, and then she gracefully crawled down the wall until she found the room she wanted to visit tonight. The girl living there had seen her feed on another of her dorm-mates earlier that week, but instead of running from Juri in fear, she had instead opened the top of her nightgown, revealing her pale throat and the tops of her pert breasts. Juri was full, so she had just smiled at her toothily and softly promised her "Later."  
  
The girl shifted in her bed, the cold night's breeze awakening her. Her blue eyes opened, and she gasped softly, "Juri-sama!"  
  
Juri smiled at her, stepping closer, "I told you I'd be back." She smiled at her softly, "Would you like me to lie with you?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" the girl squeaked softly, and Juri smiled down at her fondly. She gently flipped the covers back and Juri got another very pleasant surprise: the girl now slept nude. Juri gently fondled and stroked the shapely breasts as she lay beside her, then she let one hand slowly and teasingly slide down the girl's exposed front.  
  
'I should give her pleasure first,' Juri thought to herself wryly, 'to balance out the pain.' Under Juri's very skilled fingers the girl writhed, then shuddered as the orgasms came tearing through her slim body one after the other! Just as she came, Juri brought her mouth to one breast and bit down with her fangs!  
  
The girl came again and again as Juri fed, the pleasure and pain merging into one in her fevered mind. Juri felt the girl weaken and reluctantly released her. Juri didn't feed to kill, just enough for her own survival. She lapped the last traces of the blood away, unique saliva from her tongue sealing the wounds, and then she departed, leaving the girl to sleep the rest of the truly satisfied.  
  
Juri stood out on the rooftop and smiled slightly to herself, waiting for a few moments. "You can come out, now," Juri, tired of the cat and mouse games, said calmly to the figure standing concealed in the shadows.  
  
"You let them live so far," Utena said to Juri quietly as she moved silently from the concealing depths of the shadows. "That's the only reason I'll let you live." With that, she disappeared once more into the darkness.  
  
"Killjoy," Juri said with a wry smile. "She has got to learn to take herself less seriously," she said softly. Her expression darkened, she knew Utena wasn't someone to underestimate. She had already slain the vampire Lord Akio, after all...  
  
  
  
Touga held the struggling girl, laughing as she flailed away against his chest. He looked into her eyes, and her struggles slowly ebbed. He didn't take her will away, he liked seeing the terror in their eyes, the rapid pulse hammering like a drum.  
  
"Kozue," Touga smiled, "don't you want to be with me? I remember a time when you would have fallen into my arms easily."  
  
"Please, no," Kozue whimpered weakly. "I want to live," she said breathlessly.  
  
"But you will," Touga smiled, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight, "get to live forever just like I will."  
  
He heard the footsteps before the door opened, and wondered who was so utterly foolish as to think about trying to interfere. The door opened, he caught the scent, and began to laugh softly to himself. "Come in, Miki," Touga invited him.  
  
The blue-hared young man carried a cross in one hand and a stake in the other. "Let her go, Touga," Miki half asked, half pled. His hands shook as Touga met his eye, smiling at him calmly. 'He knows I'm no threat,' Miki thought despairingly.  
  
Then a female voice spoke from the shadows, "He said, let her go." Before Touga could even react, Kozue was plucked from his grasp and flung aside. Utena took a moment to push her hair from her eyes before she fixed Miki with a look. "Get her out of here," she commanded him calmly.  
  
Touga looked at her in shock, "What are you doing, Tenjou? They are our prey!" He shook his head as if he didn't understand her at all.  
  
"They were our friends, once," Utena answered him calmly. She smiled a bit, "But this isn't the time for debate."  
  
"No," Touga admitted, standing a bit straighter as he seemed to try and marshal his strength. He met Utena's gaze calmly, their wills battling invisibly for supremacy.  
  
Utena smiled feraly, hefting a stake in her hand. "Come on," she invited, "lets see what you've got." 


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two  
  
Without any warning, they leapt at each other almost at the same time, colliding in midair like some twisted aerial ballet. They madly scrambled at each other for a moment before returning to the Earth. Touga reached up to his shoulder, a surprised expression on his face, and his hand came away bloody.  
  
"You are such a fool, Tenjou," Touga said softly, looking at his blood stained palm. He clenches it into a fist, crying out "You fed from Lord Akio himself! You could be ruling the student council, not fighting us!"  
  
"Not interested," Utena said calmly in reply, and she charged him again.  
  
Touga seemed to change, the normally handsome face fading as the monster within him came out to play. Hands like claws, he tore at Utena, his fangs snapping as he fought to gain any advantage over her.  
  
Utena cried out as his claws raked across her brow, blood spilling down into her eyes. She swept it away with a gesture, but not fast enough to save her from his next strike. The blow to her stomach staggered her, buying just enough time for him to leap through the window and disappear into the night.  
  
She moved to the window to chase him, then she stopped. 'Out there in the dark, the hunter could easily become the hunted,' she thought grimly. She turned and walked out of the room, only to be met by both Miki and Kozue.  
  
"You're all right!" Kozue cried out happily. She ran forward, hugging Utena close to her, continuing, "I though I was dead for sure!"  
  
The rich scent of blood was all over the girl, freshly made cuts and scrapes the obvious consequences of her fight with Touga. The scent seemed to reach a hidden part of Utena, summoning forth a primal hunger. For just a moment, her arms tightened around the girl as her fangs extended.  
  
Utena quickly pushed the girl away, apologizing softly even as she turned and fled down the deserted hallway. Only when she was far enough away from that scent did she finally come to a stop. She leaned against the wall, her body shaking slightly.  
  
"I nearly," she gasped out softly, "I nearly hurt her." A single tear, a lone trickle of red blood, coursed down her white cheek.  
  
Juri watched from the shadows, carefully concealing herself from Utena's sharp senses. 'Poor little girl," Juri thought sadly, 'fighting what you are.' She smiles, a slow, sexy smile, 'Let me teach you what you can be.'  
  
  
  
It was nearly noon when the taxi arrived at Ohtori academy. No one travels at night, anymore, at least not in this part of the world. The cab driver quickly helped the young lady unpack her bags then he climbed back into his cab. With a loud squeal of his tires he was gone.  
  
Anthy shook out her short purple hair, hefting her cases as she looked around the courtyard thoughtfully. She dressed traditionally, a long dark dress and simple white blouse, white socks and black leather shoes.  
  
'If the reports are true,' Anthy thought, 'I'll find my brother here.' She smiled to herself grimly, thinking of the wooden stakes in her bag, 'And at last I will end the curse on our family line.'  
  
She quickly arranged for her registration and sleeping quarters, then began to check out the school itself. The first thing she did was find the temporary head of the student council. Miki Kaoru.  
  
The blue hared young man looked nervous, twitchy, sitting at the head of the table in the large meeting room. His school uniform looked rumpled, as if he had dressed hurriedly that morning. "How can I help you, Mrs. Anthy?" he asked softly.  
  
She smiled slightly as she explained, "I'm here looking for my brother." At Miki's inquiring look, she elaborated, "Akio Ohtori."  
  
The blood seemed to drain from the boy's face, and for a moment Anthy feared he might faint. "He's gone," Miki said simply, his hands visibly shaking.  
  
"Gone," Anthy echoed. 'Has he escaped me again?' she frantically wondered. In a fierce tone, "Where did he go? How long has he been gone?"  
  
"No, no," Miki said, shaking his head slightly as he held up a hand. "Akio Ohtori is dead," he said to her softly.  
  
"Dead," Anthy said softly. She looked lost, somehow, as if she had lost something incredibly precious. "Who did it?"  
  
"I wasn't there to see it myself," Miki said quietly, "but I understand that it was Tenjou Utena." Miki was visibly surprised as Anthy suddenly rose from her chair, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Mr. Kaoru," Anthy said, giving him a small bow. She left, frowning and lost in thought.  
  
The rest of the day Anthy pursued her new quarry, this Tenjou Utena. She talked to students and teachers, quickly gathering a sense of who she had been. But Utena hadn't been seen for months, shortly after the disappearance of most of the old student council. Anthy quickly reached certain conclusions.  
  
'It's likely this Utena is a vampire, one created by Akio himself,' she thought. 'Somehow, the young vampire had turned the tables on her elder, destroying him. But why? To rule the other vampires of Ohtori?' she wondered  
  
Anthy shook her head, thinking, 'It didn't matter, really. All that mattered was that Utena was a vampire, and she was a vampire slayer.'  
  
  
  
Wakaba pushed open the door before Utena could even finish washing. "Do you mind?" Utena said with a little frown, standing there naked.  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen it all before," Wakaba said with a little shrug. She frowned, "There's a strange lady at the school, asking about Akio and you. She says her name's Anthy."  
  
"Well, I don't know her," Utena started to say, when the door was slammed open.  
  
"Hold, spawn of darkness!" Anthy declared, holding a cross in one hand and a stake in the other. "Step away from the girl!"  
  
Utena and Wakaba stood motionless for a moment. "Would you mind if I get dressed first?" Utena asked her mildly, covering her naughty-bits with her hands.  
  
"Yeah, you shouldn't be seeing my Utena-sama naked," Wakaba said to Anthy firmly, stepping up to her and then turning her right around. Under her breath she added, "Only I get to do that."  
  
"I heard that," Utena shot back, dressing as quickly as possible.  
  
Anthy looked at Wakaba in surprise, "The vampire wasn't attacking you? I guess you must be her servant, then."  
  
Utena laughed softly at that. "If she is," Utena said, her voice a little muffled as she pulled a shirt over her head, "can I trade her in on an more obedient model?"  
  
Wakaba stuck her tongue out, "Bleah!"  
  
Anthy looked back and forth between the two girls. She finally sighed softly to herself as she said, "It seems I don't quite understand what's going on here. Would you two care to explain?"  
  
Finally dressed in her boy's uniform, Utena lit a small oil lamp, bringing some light into the long abandoned dorm room. She sat Anthy down in a salvaged chair, a bit rickety but stable. Wakaba took the other one, and Utena leaned against the wall, keeping some space between her and them.  
  
"You know what Akio was," Utena said softly to Anthy. The girl nodded, and she continued, "I caught his eye, shortly after I transferred here. He courted me, tried to win me over, and when charm failed, he took by force."  
  
"He raped me first, then he bit me," Utena said, tipping her head back to reveal the faint fang marks on her neck, "but for some reason he decided to turn me. He cut his arm, pressed it to my lips, and his foul blood filled my mouth until I had to swallow or choke."  
  
"She woke up three days later," Wakaba said, sounding much more serious. "We were roommates, and I saw Akio bring her back and leave her there. Because of some of the stories about him, I was worried about her."  
  
Utena continued, "I was ravenous. I fought against it, kept myself from attacking her, and Wakaba figured out what I had become. She went out into the hallway and caught me a rat to feed on."  
  
"Akio must have thought you'd feed on your friend," Anthy said softly. "I've never heard of a newborn vampire resisting the hunger before," she said wonderingly, shaking her head.  
  
"It's not easy," Utena said softly, and Anthy suddenly understood why she kept her distance. She looked at the pale face lit by the golden lamp light, and was a little in awe of the strength she saw there.  
  
Wakaba took up the story again, "We moved Utena into this abandoned dorm that night, and she hunted in the woods for the first time." She looked very passionate as she added, "She only feeds on animals, not humans, Ms Anthy."  
  
"For now," Anthy said softly.  
  
"For now," Utena quietly agreed. Her eyes met Anthy's, "And if I ever cross that line to feed on human beings, I hope there'll be someone like you around to stop me." She took a deep breath, continuing, "Eventually, I faced Akio. He underestimated my strength, I think, and I was able to stake him."  
  
Wakaba sighed softly, "But he was a busy little vampire before Utena stopped him. He turned most of the student council to vampires."  
  
"I've been trying to stop them ever since," Utena sighed.  
  
Anthy looked at the two young women thoughtfully. 'They didn't seem to be lying,' she mused, and rose to her feet. "I'm going to go check out your story," she said respectfully, "If you've told me the truth, I'd like to help you." Slightly grimly, she added, "If you've lied to me, I'll stake you."  
  
"Medium rare, please," Wakaba quipped, spoiling a serious moment. She got a glare from both Utena and Anthy. "Sorry, couldn't resist," she said with a small shrug. 


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three  
  
With the setting of the sun, the creatures of the night stirred from their daytime rest. Owls hooted, bats took wing, rats scurried, wolves howled their lonely cries, and in and around Ohtori Academy, the vampires awakened.  
  
Touga sighed softly to himself, holding out his goblet to one of his pretty little serving girls. There were dozens of them, all sweet young things he had brought here by the force of his will alone. "Fill it up," he ordered her softly.  
  
The nude girl paced towards where Touga was sitting, holding out her arm over the rim of the glass. She took a barber's razor and gently drew it over a barely healed scar. Redness welled up, and then flowed into the glass.  
  
Touga watched the glass fill even as she began to sway in place. She grew pale, and as a last few drops of her precious blood fell, she collapsed limply backwards. He took a small drink from his glass, swirling the liquid around in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste and ignoring the body laying on the floor nearby.  
  
Finally, Touga pretended to notice her, and said to the other girls, "If she's still alive, bandage up her arm. If she's dead, toss her out with the rest." The serving girls dragged her away, leaving a small streak of blood on the floor in their wake.  
  
The mad vampire, Saionji, scrambled out from his corner, lapping at the mess on the clean floor. Touga reached out to pat his filthy mop of hair as he laughingly said, "Good doggie." Saionji whined out his happiness.  
  
But that momentary feeling of pleasure quickly faded, and Touga was left only with his own troubling thoughts.  
  
'It was far too easy,' Touga thought grimly, 'to dominate these cattle. I need to find a new challenge.' He smiled slightly, thinking of Tenjou Utena. 'She's beautiful, so fierce, and her will is as strong as any I have met. No wonder Lord Akio wanted her! If I could take her,' he mused, 'it would be truly glorious.'  
  
"Will you try to take Utena?" the smooth voice asked, almost as if it's owner had read his very thoughts. Touga turned, frowning, to see Juri standing there behind him.  
  
"I haven't decided," Touga lied to her smoothly.  
  
She smiled slightly, "I wouldn't recommend trying it, Kiryuu." Juri smiled, a hint of white fang showing, "I think she'd be too much for you, boy."  
  
He hissed, his own fangs gleaming, but she just laughed, walking away. Saionji tried to stop her, and she kicked him aside like the dog he now was.  
  
Juri strode down the hallway, deep in thought. 'Hopefully, he'll try to attack Utena,' she thought with a grim smile, 'She'll kill him easily, of course, and my primary rival for the ladies of Ohtori will be gone.'  
  
  
  
Nanami pressed herself against the wall, trying to get away from him. "Please," she cried out, "you don't want to do this!"  
  
Tsuwabuki just smiled at her, his white fangs gleaming in the lamp light. "I'll take care of you, Nanami," he sighed out to her dreamily, "just like your brother. I'll keep you safe." He took another half step forward, his eyes gleaming madly.  
  
Tsuwabuki's school uniform was shabby, badly torn, far different than how he had once looked. But what he was now had very little in common with what he had once been, the handsome young boy with the bright future ahead.  
  
"No," Nanami softly whimpered, almost trying to go through the wall itself to attempt to get away from the vampire.  
  
A startled look passed over his face, and Nanami cried out as something burst out of his chest, spraying her with foul smelling gore.  
  
"Sorry," Utena said, using the flagpole she stabbed him with to pin the small boy's writhing body down to the floor. She knelt, staked the creature's heart, and he stopped struggling. Utena looked up, seeing the shell shocked look on the young girl's face. It was something she had grown used to seeing, here at Ohtori.  
  
Nanami spat several times, trying to get something out of her mouth. "He used to be a nice kid," she said softly, a tear trickling down as she looked at the boy's body.  
  
Utena noticed that some of the gore covering Nanami had gotten into her mouth, too. "Better wash out your mouth when you shower," she advised her, picking up Tsuwabuki and putting him over her shoulder. 'I don't know if you can become a vampire accidentally swallowing the blood,' she thought, 'and I don't want to find out.'  
  
It didn't take Utena much time to gather the firewood. She did it with as much dignity as she could manage, giving poor Tsuwabuki a silent prayer before she set his remains ablaze. She watched the flames, the body becoming ash, lost in her own troubling thoughts.  
  
"Poor child," Utena heard a woman say from just a little ways behind her, "I don't think he was ever suited to this life."  
  
Utena quickly turned around to see Juri standing there, looking into the fire thoughtfully. The rising flames lit up her orange hair, and seemed to give the color of life back to her bone pale skin. She looked beautiful standing there in the firelight.  
  
Utena toyed with the stake she held in her hand. "Something I can do for you, Juri?" she asked her softly, ready for any attack that she might bring.  
  
"I'd like to help you, Utena," Juri said to her pleasantly. She took a careful step towards her, smiling, and a strange scent seemed to waft over towards her, a sweetness in the air that made Utena's teeth ache to be used.  
  
"How can you help me?" Utena asked, trying hard to concentrate. That scent, it was so familiar, she should know it!  
  
"You need to accept who you are," Juri answered her softly, reaching out to stroke at Utena's cheek. Utena's eyes widened as she saw a streak of dark red along Juri's wrist, a stain slowly spreading up her pale arm.  
  
Suddenly she remembered where she had smelled that before, from when she fed from Akio the very first time. The sweet scent of a vampire's blood, being freely given. "What are you doing?" she asked Juri softly, her extended fangs making speech difficult.  
  
"A sharing," Juri said, stepping up to Utena to whisper softly into her ear. She felt Juri's cool body pressed against her own, she scent nearly overwhelming, as Juri said, "Will you take my blood, Utena, so that I may take yours?"  
  
Utena turned and fled, but Juri followed her closely, over the roofs to the abandoned dorm, and to Utena's silent bedroom. Juri stood at the doorway, smiling at her, as a shaking Utena fought the hunger that surged through her. A hunger for what Juri offered her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Utena cried out, knowing that Juri could not come into the room unless Utena herself chose to invite her in.  
  
Juri smiled sadly, shaking her head back and forth. "How you deny yourself, Tenjou," she whispered, the softness of her voice making Utena listen all the harder, "We are both so alone, you and I." She smiled, a single red tear trickling down her face and firing Utena's hunger even more. "Could we be together, just for tonight? To not be so alone, anymore?" she asked.  
  
Juri extended her hand, a bit of her blood pooling in her palm, the scent making Utena's head spin. 'It doesn't have to mean anything,' Utena thought, even as she said aloud, "Come inside."  
  
Juri was upon Utena in only a moment, pressing the pooled blood to her lips, then kissing her fiercely. The blood they passed back and forth between them just seemed to make the fevered kisses all the sweeter.  
  
Utena felt the cut wrist pushed to her own lips, even as Juri drew Utena's wrist up to the wet heat of her own mouth. The taste of Juri was indescribable, sweet wine one moment, brandy maybe, then it simply dissolved into a mix of pure pleasure. They fell as one to Utena's bed, their bodies tangling together on top of the covers.  
  
'Now,' Juri thought shortly before the pleasure whipped away all her rationality, 'now you're mine at last, sweet Utena.' Then she simply surrendered to the feelings washing over her.  
  
  
  
Early in the morning, Utena stood alone by her window, looking out into the darkness that lingered here before the dawn. The naked young woman looked down at her wrist, the now fully healed wound a soft pink, and licked at her lips. A little bit of the sweetness she had tasted still lingered there, to tease her memory.  
  
She walked over to her bed, looking down at the red stained sheets before violently tearing the bloody sheets right off the mattress. She concentrated on what she was doing, trying not to let herself think about what she had done tonight. 'Or how much I enjoyed tonight,' Utena admitted to herself with a soft sigh.  
  
What Juri had said to her when she was leaving still lingered in her mind.  
  
"When you're ready to accept what you are," Juri had said to her with a little smile, "come to me." A smile stretched Juri's blood red lips as she seductively vowed, "I'll show you pleasures that would make tonight seem like nothing."  
  
Utena could feel the heaviness in her limbs, a cue that dawn was coming soon. She closed up the shutters, laying down on the bare bed for her day's rest. As she eyes closed, strangely, she found herself thinking about Anthy.  
  
It was only an hour after dawn when it was found, sprawled out in one of the gardens. The girl's nude body was pale, drained of it's blood, and wounds made by a blade marked her arms. Most were long healed, but one still oozed a bit of pink.  
  
Anthy knelt down, examining the body. The vampire hadn't chosen to bite, making his servant bleed herself for him, preventing the spread of the vampire curse. There was a smile on the dead girl's face, as if she had been happy to give of herself.  
  
A piece of paper lay nearby, slightly stained by the little blood that had remained in her. Anthy picked it up to read, and a muscle in her jaw jumped in anger.  
  
"Tenjou Utena," it read in elegant script, "Stop me if you can." And underneath, it was signed simply "Kiryuu Touga." 


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four  
  
Anthy waited patiently out in the dim hallway, calmly leaning up against the wall as she watched the sun slowly set outside the nearby window. The last of the light finally faded, and from inside the room she heard a voice call out to her clearly, "Come in, Anthy."  
  
She pushed the door open, seeing Utena sitting on the edge of the bed. Strangely, there were no sheets or blankets, the mattress totally bare, and the old bed seemed to have a redish stain right I the middle. She looked up, her robin's blue eyes seemingly haunted by something.  
  
"You're here early tonight," Utena said to her softly, taking a damp cloth from a wash basin right beside her bed and then beginning to clean her naked body off. She moved so sensuously, her long, lean body turning in the dim light, and Anthy felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Rather hoarsely Anthy managed to get out, "Kiryuu Touga seems to have killed again."  
  
Utena stiffened, carefully putting the cloth down. "Damn it," she said softly, finishing with a snarled out, "I should have got him when I had the chance!" She strode over to her closet, her body still damp, and pulled out a school uniform. Pulling it on roughly, she demanded of Anthy, "Do you know where he's been hiding?"  
  
"The Observatory, I think," Anthy answered her softly, looking at the furious Utena rather warily. She reached into her pocket and grasped a stake in her hand, hoping that the bloodlust had not suddenly taken Utena over.  
  
Utena saw the concern in Anthy's eyes, and visibly worked to try and calm herself down. "I'm sorry to frighten you," Utena said to her softly, "you see, I had a chance to finish him off earlier, but he managed to escape me."  
  
"I understand," Anthy said to her quietly in return, "but don't let your fury get the best of you. You're better than that, I think."  
  
Utena smiled grimly, "I'll try."  
  
Anthy extended a piece of paper, "He left this."  
  
"Tenjou Utena," it read in elegantly written script, "Stop me if you can." And underneath it was signed simply, "Kiryuu Touga." Utena read it through once, then again, the expression on her face strangely blank.  
  
"It was a young woman that was found?" she asked her softly. Anthy looked surprised, so Utena asked the question again, "The body, it was a young woman?"  
  
"Yes," Anthy nodded, and asked her, "how did you know?"  
  
"It's just his style," Utena said, crumpling the note up in her hand. She walked over and looked out the window, "I'm going after him tonight." To Anthy's shock, she simply let herself fall right out of the window before dropping down like a cat to the ground below her.  
  
"You shouldn't face him alone!" Anthy yelled out, but Utena was simply gone from her sight. Swearing softly under her breath, Anthy rushed out of the room intoi the hallway, down the old stairs, and then out of the building after her.  
  
Utena let her body fall, then with a simple twist she landed smoothly on her feet. Anthy yelled something to her, but Utena didn't hear. She loped across the grounds with inhuman speed. focused on one thing only.  
  
The Observatory was a wreck, abandoned by all of those who had any sense in this vampire haunted place. This was where Akio had changed the student council into vampires, where debauched orgies of death and violence had taken place. This was where Utena's life had ended, and then in a spurt of Akio's foul blood had begun again...  
  
Utena felt her rage rising up, and she fought to hold it back. She grasped the rotting door in her hands and with a single surge of unearthly strength tore it from it's moorings. She stepped inside, and was almost instantly set upon!  
  
Saionji gibbered and howled, his claw like hands raking at her face. Utena was slammed to the ground, his fetid breath turning her stomach as she tried to fight free. With his fangs he viciously snapped at her face, seeking something to chew.  
  
Utena kicked outward, sending him flying. Seizing the moment she kicked again, this time at the door frame, and soon held a jagged piece of lumber in her hand. 'A poor stake,' she thought grimly, 'but it'll have to do.'  
  
Saionji circled her a bit more cautiously, knowing what wood could do to a vampire. "Nothing should disturb the master," he slurred out, licking his chops like a dog.  
  
"You were captain of the kendo team," Utena plead with him, "admired by all the students. You don't have to be Kiryuu's dog!"  
  
Making her words a lie, Saionji charged at Utena, howling at her madly. He racked at her, clawed, trying to get at her throat. She sweep kicked his legs, brought him down to the floor and then lay down on top of him. She felt sick as she realized he had an erection.  
  
Utena drove the wood into his heart, and Saionji's body arched upward. His eyes seemed to clear as he gasped out, "Thank you." Then he convulsed, and was still.  
  
Utena pulled a decorative blade off the wall, then in a single stroke she removed the head from the body. "Rest in peace, you poor bastard," Utena said to him softly. She looked around her, and saw the elevator waiting. 'Why do I get the feeling he'd cut the cable?' Utena thought wryly of Touga. Instead, she took the stairs.  
  
The stairway spiraled up the tower, and as she walked, she thought she could hear women chanting. She couldn't make out all the words, but one bit kept on repeating over and over again, "Absolute destiny apocalypse." The chant grew louder and louder, until finally she reached the very top of the stairway.  
  
Looking around the corner carefully, Utena saw that someone had done some fairly serious remodeling. The furniture was all gone, the floor completely bare except for the rose pattern tiles. Touga watched the ladies chant, smiling widely. Occasionally, he would call one over and hand her a razor. She would draw it across a vein, filling his glass until he waved her away yet again.  
  
Utena took a breath, more out of reflex than anything else, gripped her sword and improvised stake firmly, and stepped out into the arena. "Kiryuu," she said loudly, "I'm here."  
  
He jerked up, and Touga looked honestly surprised to see her standing so brazenly on his very doorstep. "Tenjou," he scrambled to his feet, and then gave her a charming, snake like smile as he said, "would you care for a drink?" He made a sweeping gesture to the young women nearby, who all smiled at Utena glassily.  
  
Utena's jaw clenched, and she fought her first response, to take one of the girls so cruelly offered her. "This stops now, Kiryuu," Utena said to him coldly, beginning to pace towards him with deliberate slowness.  
  
"Stop her," Touga, sounding more than a bit frightened commanded the mob of girls. They scrambled to obey him, charging towards Utena at a mad gallop.  
  
They climbed all over her, and all Utena could do was silently swear as Touga laughed. 'I can't hurt them, they're innocents," she thought, struggling under the pile of nubile flesh. The sent of fresh blood wafted from them, and Utena could feel her fangs extend, aching. And then a forbidden idea occurred to her.  
  
Not letting herself take a moment to reconsider, Utena bit down fiercely on one girl, her cry echoing around the room. Then another, and another, and another. 'He bound them with his mind,' she thought grimly, 'but I've just bound them to me by blood.'  
  
The girls gathered all around her, looking up at Utena in pure adoration. "Get out of here," Utena managed to get out past her aching fangs, "and don't come back." The girls ran down the stairs, leaving Utena and Touga there alone.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you, Tenjou," Touga remarked. He added with a smile, "Maybe you're more like us than you'd like to believe."  
  
"I'm nothing like you," Utena scowled. 'Or am I?' she found herself wondering. 'I did that to them so very, very easily. And their blood tasted so good!' she thought, a faint shudder running through her slim body.  
  
Touga laughed softly. "You're more like us than those simpering human cattle. Join us, Utena, and you could help me rule over them all," he invited.  
  
Surprisingly, Utena smiled sadly. "What I want," she said to him softly, "you can't offer me, Touga. I want to feel the sun on my face again, and to know the warm touch of another human being without wanting to kill them."  
  
Touga's eyes met Utena's, and in them she saw that something, some deeply buried piece of his former humanity, understood her wish, and also understood that she couldn't be tempted buy him. And then he charged.  
  
Utena let him run at her, standing there completely calm. His eyes were glazed with madness, his hands out to rip her apart. And still she stood there. He reached her, fanged mouth going for her throat, when he stiffened.  
  
Touga looked down in shock, at the stake that she had so calmly used his own charge to drive home. He frantically tried to grab at the wood, but it was simply too slick, covered with his own gore. He swayed there, then dropped to his knees in front of her. He looked up dazedly, and saw Utena readying the sword.  
  
"Please," was all Touga got out before she swung.  
  
Utena watched the body drop, and she just felt so cold inside. She had managed to kill two of the vampires tonight, she should be feeling proud of herself. But she had chosen to taste human blood, and a fire now raged inside of her body. Somehow, she knew that the animal blood wasn't going to be enough for her anymore.  
  
Utena heard her coming up the stairs before the sound could have reached human ears. "Hello, Anthy," she said softly, "nice of you to join the party."  
  
Anthy entered the room carefully, holding a stake ready to be used, and she gasped softly when she saw the blood around Utena's mouth. "I saw those girls outside, the blood and fang marks," she said to her cautiously.  
  
"Touga controlled them with his mind," Utena explained to her softly, looking down at Toga's still form, "I needed something stronger to get them out of his grip."  
  
"Are you all right?" Anthy asked her softly.  
  
Utena looked up to meet her eyes, her own dark and unreadable. "No, I'm not all right," she answered softly, "I don't think I'll be all right ever again." She bent down to pick up Touga's remains, "Let's get rid of this, and Saionji downstairs."  
  
The two were quickly placed on a improvised bonfire, and in a moment it was lit. The blaze warmed Utena's body as she looked into the scarlet flames. Looked at what was likely to be her own fate, one day soon to come.  
  
The girls that had served Touga milled around a bit, then made their way over to where Utena and Anthy were standing. Utena frowned at the naked young woman, "What do you want?"  
  
"To serve you, Mistress," she said dreamily.  
  
"The blood bond," Anthy murmured, her eyes widening.  
  
Utena looked at the gathering young women, then over at Anthy. "How do I free them?" she asked Anthy rather desperately.  
  
Anthy sighed softly, "You can't."  
  
  
  
It took all of Juri's self control not to start laughing at the stunned expression on poor Utena's face. Things had worked out even better than she had initially planned.  
  
Having Shiori plant that note she wrote in Touga's own handwriting with the girl's body had been a stroke of genius on Juri's part. In one stroke two rivals of hers had been eliminated, and in the process Utena had been forced to taste human blood at long last.  
  
And now Utena had an army of thralls following her around, all of them sweetly willing to do whatever she may want. Juri wondered how long even Utena's strength of will could hold out against all those willing young girls. She didn't think very long.  
  
With a broad smile, Juri silently made her way off into the night. 


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five  
  
Utena smiled to herself dreamily, the sensation of warmth all around her. She snuggled down, luxuriating in the feeling. 'Wait a moment,' she found herself thinking as she gradually came awake, 'my body doesn't hold warmth like this anymore. What's keeping me warm?'  
  
She opened her eyes just a crack to look, then Utena's eyes suddenly popped open. She was buried in the middle of a pile of naked young women! "Hmm, mistress," one sighed softly, shifting in her sleep. Utena felt the warmth of the flesh pressed up against her, and she could feel her fangs extending, even against her will.  
  
'I have got to get out of here before I do something I'll regret,' Utena thought to herself frantically. Thankfully, the moving girls generated enough room for Utena to slip out between them. She grabbed a uniform from her closet then slipped out of the room as quietly as possible. "I can't believe they followed me," Utena sighed softly. She had even recognized one or two of them, like Nanami's friend Keiko.  
  
"You might want to get dressed," an amused voice commented.  
  
Utena was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed Anthy waiting for her out in the hall. "How did they find me?" she questioned, even as she quickly pulled her clothes on.  
  
"The blood bond," Anthy sighed. "It links you to them as well, Utena," she explained, "and it's unbreakable except by your death."  
  
"We'll save staking myself as a final alternative," Utena shot back as she pulled her shirt, then jacket on. "Are you sure there's no other way to free them?" she questioned.  
  
"I'll look into it," Anthy said. She noticed the hint of fang as Utena talked, and felt obligated to ask her, "Are they all right?"  
  
"I haven't fed, if that's what you mean," Utena said with a bit of anger in her voice. "I'm going out to hunt," she said striding towards the window.  
  
"Wait, you may not be able to... ," Anthy started to say, but Utena had disappeared into the night. "Damn," she cursed softly.  
  
Utena loped across the campus towards the forest, towards food. The familiar scent drew her onward, and nearly silently Utena stalked through the woods, letting her unnatural senses guide the way. 'Here,' she thought, as the rich scent filled the nostrils. She gently parted the branches, and nearly gasped in surprise.  
  
Kozue lay tangled with a paramour in the clearing, the sweat drying on their bodies. A bit of blood has spilt, and that very same scent filled Utena's nostrils. She found herself moving forward involuntarily, and stopped herself. She turned, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
'I was hunting animals, not...' Utena thought dazedly, 'Why did I...' she shook herself. With fresh determination she stalked the woods, eventually finding what she sought: a deer. The kill was done as mercifully as possible, then Utena bent to feed.  
  
Only to choke on the blood. She spat, trying to clear the stuff from her mouth. With a shaking hand she cupped some of the animal blood to drink again, and discovered the same foul taste. "I can't drink it," Utena murmured, then in a tortured cry, "What's going on?!"  
  
  
  
"Where is the mistress?" the young woman demanded of her, "She's in pain!" The other young ladies, Anthy had begun to think of them as groupies, all milled around restlessly, looking for their mistress, Utena.  
  
"I don't know," Anthy started to say, when Utena herself walked down the hallway towards them. She looked terrible, her uniform dirty, animal blood smeared down the front. But it was the despairing look in Utena's eyes that most shook Anthy.  
  
"Leave us alone," Utena ordered the girl groupies, and they obediently went back into the dorm room. Anthy took a step towards Utena but she raised a hand to stop her. "I don't trust my self control right now," Utena said to her with a sigh. She met Anthy's eyes, "I couldn't feed, the deer's blood tasted foul. What's happened to me?"  
  
"I tried to tell you," Anthy said softly, her heart going out to the bedraggled young woman standing there before her. "You never fed on human blood before last night," she said softly, "so your body was used to only having the animal blood. But once you tasted human blood for the first time, your body changed."  
  
Utena was shaking her head, her expression despairing as she asked, "I can only feed on human blood now?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Anthy said softly.  
  
"Stake me," Utena whispered softly.  
  
"What?" Anthy asked, unsure of what Utena had just said.  
  
"Stake me!" Utena demanded, as a single blood red tear ran down her face. "I won't become a parasite like Akio," Utena softly vowed, "and this is the only way to prevent that!"  
  
"But what about the other vampires Akio may have created?" Anthy asked, trying to reach past the despair in Utena's voice.  
  
The pink haired woman paused, stiffening. "The only way I can live, now," Utena said softly, "is to feed off human beings." She met Anthy's eyes again, "Is destroying Akio's creations really worth that?"  
  
"I think so," Anthy said honestly. She unbuttoned her sleeve before rolling it back to reveal her arm, "Take what you need." Her eye's widened, she saw the fangs gleam as Utena clenched her jaw, fighting for control.  
  
"Don't feed from her," the quiet voice said softly, "feed from us." The naked young woman led her five fellows out, surrounding Utena. "We serve you in all things, m'lady," she said to her evenly, then taking a blade from behind her back she slit across her arm.  
  
The blood fountained, and before Utena could even think about resisting the hunger she was upon her. The other thralls drew the feeding pair into the dorm room, leaving Anthy hesitating in the hallway. "She'll be fine," Keiko reassured her, her long brown hair flowing free before she turned to go in after them.  
  
Anthy didn't have to wait very long. Utena emerged from the room only a few moments later, dressed in a clean school uniform again. She looked better, her eyes were less wild, but a bit of pink was around her lips.  
  
"The girl's asleep," Utena said softly, an odd look on her face. She looked... completely satisfied, maybe for the first time since Anthy had met her.  
  
"Do you mind if I?" Anthy asked, looking towards the bedroom door. Utena just gave her a shake of the head that Anthy took as a permission. She pushed open the door, then stopped at the conversation she heard.  
  
"How was it?" one girl was asking the other.  
  
"Hmm, wonderful," she sighed happily. "She was firm, but oh so gentle, too," the young woman who had given her blood said.  
  
"And she drank much less than Touga did," another noted.  
  
"Yes, I'm merely tired," the blood giver answered.  
  
"I wonder when my turn will be?" and a wistful sigh.  
  
Anthy closed the door without going in, a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
Utena saw it, and a slight smile tugged at her lips. She became a bit more serious as she gently drew Anthy away, walking with her down the hallway. "There's something I'm starting to be a bit worried about," Utena said softly.  
  
"Something else?" Anthy said, looking a bit startled. It seemed that everything that had been going on over the past few nights was beginning to catch up with her.  
  
"Someone, actually," Utena said softly. The two reached a window, and paused there for a moment. Anthy looked up at Utena, her pale body lit by the moonlight, looking more like a statue than a former human being.  
  
'She is beautiful,' Anthy admitted to herself. 'Too beautiful, maybe,' she smiled, thinking of her own fading resistance to that beauty. "Who?" she asked Utena, looking away from her and out into the night.  
  
"Akio, our not so dearly departed vampire, had a girlfriend named Kanae," Utena noted. "According to Wakaba, nobody's seen her since before I slew him," she sighed.  
  
"You think he turned her, too?" Anthy asked, unconsciously fingering a wooden stake hidden in her clothes.  
  
"Seems likely," Utena sighed. Her eyes widened, and a smile tugged at her lips as she whispered to Anthy, "Brace yourself."  
  
"Utena-sama!" Wakaba shrieked happily, and glomped her. Utena staggered about the hallway a moment, and Anthy found herself laughing.  
  
'She knew it was coming,' Anthy thought as she remembered Utena's warning to her. She smiled as she watched the two friends play, but it was a bittersweet moment. Someday soon, Utena might be dead, or maybe in some eternal self exile.  
  
"Utena," Wakaba said in a dangerous tone of voice, "what are all those naked women doing in your room?"  
  
Utena actually looked kind of stunned at her question. It obviously wasn't something that she had even thought about, trying to explain the new state of affairs to Wakaba. She threw a desperate glance at Anthy.  
  
"Oh, no," Anthy chuckled softly. "You got yourself into this, so you get to explain it," she said to her firmly. 


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six  
  
The girl gasped softly, feeling the hands coming from behind her to stroke down the front of her slim body. She shivered, then moaned as the hand cupped her, gently. Then a finger gently looked for the opening, and Juri bent to whisper in her ear, "Do you want it?"  
  
Another breathless gasp, as she thrust her hips back and forth. "Oh yes, please," she gave the strangled cry.  
  
Juri gave a wicked smile, then let her fangs graze her throat. A soft cry, and then she let her fangs slip into the sweet flesh and tasted the hot blood. Her hands continued to stroke, the girl shuddering and twisting underneath her.  
  
Finally, the child fainted. Juri smiled fondly, gently stopping the bleeding before she lay the sweat covered girl into her bed. She rose silently, and like a ghost slipped out of the room and into the dark night.  
  
Shiori smiled at her as Juri came through the window, "Good evening, Juri-sama."  
  
"Hello, Shiori," Juri smiled. She slid into bed beside her, nuzzling at her playfully.  
  
"Oh, you've fed again," Shiori laughed, "that always gets you going." They played together for a time, then they relaxed in each other's arms. "So how are things going with Utena?" Shiori asked her curiously.  
  
"Making steady progress," Juri answered. She looked at Shiori thoughtfully, "It doesn't make you jealous, knowing that I'm after her?"  
  
Shiori shook her head, "I know that you love me, but I can't be your equal. Utena is, and I think she'll be good for you."  
  
"Thank you," Juri answered, kissing her gently.  
  
  
  
Wakaba nearly ran into the girl, who was stumbling down the hallway. Her eyes were heavy, a large red mark was on her neck, and a remarkably goofy smile was on her face. 'Someone was with Juri last night,' Wakaba correctly deduced.  
  
Wakaba walked into her classroom, and noticed the empty seat a few behind hers. 'Oh, Utena,' she thought a bit sadly, 'I wish you could be here.'  
  
The two of them had first met in this classroom, the boyish transfer student longing in her boy's school uniform. Wakaba had volunteered to give her the tour of the school, and she led her around happily. When Wakaba's first room-mate had moved, she tentatively suggested that Utena move in with her, and she could barely contain the joy she felt when she did.  
  
Wakaba knew what the other students thought, of course. The handsome, boyish Utena and Wakaba moving in together was the subject of all the gossips. But nothing had ever happened between them, even though she wouldn't have minded. But Utena was always the perfect gentleman, and she couldn't quite figure out how to approach her.  
  
'Other than saying something like,' Wakaba thought, 'kiss me, you fool!'  
  
Then Akio had taken an interest in Utena, and Wakaba had been filled with fear. The Dean of Students was handsome, but he had such a bad reputation. He courted Utena, but each time he came to her, she blew him off. Finally, she agreed to go out to dinner with him.  
  
'And that's when things got really strange,' Wakaba thought grimly.  
  
Akio had carried Utena home, claiming that Utena had drank a bit too much. He asked Wakaba to stay with her, and filled with concern for her, she agreed. Utena slept like the dead for nearly three days, her body stiff and cold, then on the third night she awakened.  
  
The return to wakefulness had been quite sudden, Utena laying there still one moment, then she literally shot right up. Her eyes were wild, her skin pale, but Wakaba didn't care. Tearfully she wrapped her arms around Utena, and her own arms came up around her. Utena shook, and Wakaba was astonished at how cold Utena felt. She drew back a bit, and saw them.  
  
Shaking like a leaf, Utena sat there with her mouth open, her fangs gleaming and extended. "What's happening?" Utena managed to get out.  
  
"Oh, Utena," Wakaba whispered. Suddenly, looking at her friend, something seemed to click inside of her head, and she knew. Tentatively, she asked her, "What happened, when you went out with Akio?"  
  
Utena was shivering slightly, tightly wrapping her arms around her body. "He lied to me," she whispered softly, "he took me to the observatory, and then he raped me." Her eyes grew wide, "He bit me really hard, on the neck." Her hands shook a bit as she reached up but she felt only whole skin at the side of her throat.  
  
"Stay here," Wakaba ordered, and ran out into the hallway. 'Utena's not eaten anything in three days,' she thought, 'in her shoes I'd be starving.' She looked around wildly, then remembered something. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she softly muttered, kneeling in front of the mouse hole. She reached inside quickly, and yelped as something bit her. She grabbed, feeling something furry, and yanked it out.  
  
Wakaba carried it into the dorm room and then hurried to Utena's side. 'I hope she knows what to do with this,' was the odd thought that suddenly occurred to her. Utena looked at the rat in her hands, then she just seemed to... disappear. The rat was suddenly gone, and Utena firmly cradled it in her hands. The fangs gleamed in the darkness, extending downward, and Utena brought the struggling creature up to her mouth.  
  
"Ack!" Wakaba cried out incoherently as a bit of blood splattered her cheek. Utena feeding was like a feral animal, focused only on satisfying her hunger. In a few moments, the rat was dead, and Utena cradled it in her hands. She looked up, and as her blue eyes met Wakaba's they seemed to be much clearer than before.  
  
A lone tear trickled down Utena's cheek, and Wakaba was shocked to see it was blood. "What am I?" Utena asked, a expression of dawning horror on her face.  
  
'Of course, we eventually figured out what was going on,' Wakaba thought. She noticed students rising from their seats, and realized she had daydreamed right through the class. She walked by a window and looked out, catching a moment of sun breaking through the gray clouds. 'Utena loved the sun,' she thought sadly.  
  
"Good morning," a voice said cheerfully from behind her, jarring her from her thoughts. Wakaba quickly turned, and had to fight the urge to scowl as she saw that it was Anthy who was addressing her. She completely ignored the hostile look Wakaba was giving her, "Could you help me with something?"  
  
"Yes?" Wakaba asked her noncommittally. She was Utena's helper, long before Anthy came along, and Wakaba was sure she also had something to do with all of the naked girls that were hanging around Utena's rooms.  
  
Still sounding quite cheerful, Anthy asked her, "Could you tell me anything that you can about Kanae Ohtori?"  
  
  
  
The room was nearly completely dark, only a few candles providing a little light. A figure sits on the chair in the middle of the room, mumbling to itself softly.  
  
"Mistress?" a young man asked, carrying a candle ahead of him as he opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
The light reveals a young woman sitting there, pale skinned. Her green hair falls limply over her shoulders, her eyes wide as her lips move, the soft mumbling continuing on. She suddenly seems to notice him, and a broad smile lights up her face.  
  
"My love," she smiled at him.  
  
"Mistress Kanae," he started, "I'm not..."  
  
"I've missed you," Kanae smiled, getting up from her chair to step up beside him. "Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"I was just next door,' the boy blinked in surprise.  
  
"I thought you were being unfaithful again," Kanae began to run her fingers across his chest, "if you were, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"I am your faithful servant, m'lady," he managed to squeak out.  
  
"Good, good," she murmured. Her eyes narrowed in anger, "If you were, I don't know what I'd do." He hissed in pain as her nails raked his chest, then she whispered, "I think it would tear my heart out."  
  
Her hand shot forward, then smoothly drew back. He flopped to the floor bonelessly, twitching for a moment before he was still.  
  
Kanae looked at the still beating heart in her hand, then at the boy in surprise. "Why, you're not Akio at all," she said wonderingly, bringing the heart up to her mouth to drink. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
  
The sun set, the nude Utena stirred from her slumber, and she felt the hunger stirring inside of her as well. The girls all awoke almost at the same time she did, and seemed to be aware of what was happening. The huddled together for a moment, and Utena felt a bit of relief on insisting that they dress and attend their classes again.  
  
But each night they returned here, to be with her.  
  
A brown haired girl separated from the group even as the others left them alone in the dorm room. "Utena-sama," she smiled, bowing, "my name is Hitomi." She began to unbutton her shirt, and Utena reached out a hand to gently stop her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Utena asked her softly.  
  
Hitomi met her eyes, and Utena was startled to see a hunger in them that almost matched her own. "Please," Hitomi simply said softly. Utena silently took her hand in hers and pulled her towards the nearby bed.  
  
Stopping beside the bed, Hitomi slipped her shoes and socks off, then she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Her bottom wiggled enticingly as she slid the short skirt down, and then she undid her bra and pulled her panties down.  
  
Utena sat them both down on the side of the bed, leaning over to kiss her gently. Her arms slid up to encircle her, and a part of her mind noted the vivid contrast between her own bone pale skin and the healthy pink glow of the other girl's. But mostly she was concerned with the hunger that was surging within her.  
  
Hitomi lay back on the bed, her eyes made cloudy with desire. "Oh, now, Utena-sama," she murmured to her softly, "please, now." She arched her back, making her upper body available for Utena's every whim.  
  
"Forgive me," Utena murmured softly before bending over to gently run her teeth over the curve of Hitomi's breasts. The skin parted, and a rush of sweet blood filled her mouth.  
  
Hitomi cried out softly, her hands rising to cup behind Utena's head, firmly holding her mouth to the wound. Utena tentatively stroked at the breasts, and Hitomi's soft cries of pleasure grew louder. Nervously, Utena let a hand slide down the taught belly, reaching the patch of curly hair, where she stopped, waiting for some sign.  
  
"Please," Hitomi asked again, and Utena let her fingers slide into wetness.  
  
  
  
Wakaba glared at the leader of Utena's girl groupies. 'At least they're all wearing clothes,' she thought irritably. "I want to see Utena," she growled, "so would you please get out of my way?" She made to step forward, only to be stopped gently.  
  
"She's... a bit occupied right now," Keiko smiled.  
  
"What do you mean, occupied?" Wakaba asked. Just then a particularly loud cry reached them, and Wakaba's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sorry," Keiko said to her quietly.  
  
"I'll think I'll wait," Wakaba sighed.  
  
Not long after that Hitomi stumbled out of the dorm room, stars dancing in her eyes. The other girl's circled her, and she gushed, "Utena- sama was incredible!"  
  
Wakaba visibly winced at that.  
  
Utena walked out of the room a few moments later, pulling her uniform jacket on. She paused in the doorway, "Wakaba?"  
  
Wakaba looked at her steadily, then she suddenly burst into tears. She felt strong arms enfold her, and a quiet voice asking what was wrong. And all Wakaba could seem to manage to say was, "Why not me?"  
  
Utena pushed her back gently, her blue eyes questioning. "What?" she asked her softly, as if unsure of what she had heard.  
  
"Why not me, Utena?" Wakaba asked her tearfully.  
  
Utena closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. Quietly, "Because I care for you too much. I'd never hurt you,. Wakaba." She leaned forward, and gently lay a chaste kiss on Wakaba's forehead. Then, she was gone.  
  
Anthy watched them from nearby, her expression grave. Equally quietly, she made her way down the dark hallway, lost in her thoughts.  
  
'Why does it bother me, to hear her say that?' Anthy thought, remembering the look in Utena's eyes as she said those words. No one in Anthy's memory had ever said something like that to her. And the caring in her eyes, her voice!  
  
'Tenjou Utena is a most unusual vampire,' Anthy thought.  
  
  
  
Utena walked the grounds of Ohtori on her regular patrol. She had only found one or two vampires so far, but the night was still young. 'And Kanae is still out there,' she thought grimly. Something, some flicker of motion, brought itself to her attention.  
  
Without turning around Utena said, "Good evening, Juri."  
  
Falling into step beside her, Juri smiled, "Good evening to you, too. Could I invite you back to my dorm room?"  
  
Utena shook just a bit, remembering the night she had shared with Juri. "No, thank you," she said quietly. She saw a look of disappointment quickly appear, then disappear on Juri's face. Softly, she asked, "Why do you want me, Juri? I'm sure there are armies of girls here that want you badly." A little smile, "What makes me so special?"  
  
"Armies of girls," Juri echoed, adding with a little smile, "I guess that's the problem." They reached one of the benches in the rose garden, "Sit for a moment?"  
  
"All right," Utena agreed, sitting down. Juri gave her some space, taking the other end of the bench, and Utena felt a little flash of disappointment. She looked across the garden, the flowers almost black in the night, and remembered what they had looked like in the sunlight.  
  
Juri looked up, the moonlight making her look almost like a statue. "When I first became a vampire, I made a strange discovery. I found that after a little time anyone I spoke to would begin to agree with me," she said. A impish smile, "At first, I enjoyed it. All those that had snubbed me or cut me down were now easy pickings for me. But eventually, I realized that this gift was also a curse."  
  
"A curse?" Utena asked.  
  
"I talk to someone, and I don't know if what they say is because they want to, or my will compelling them to say what I want to hear," Juri said sadly. "Even Shiori, who I love, is swayed by the power of my will. Only a vampire who is my equal will not fall under my spell," she said, looking up to meet Utena's gaze.  
  
"Why not turn Shiori?" Utena asked her gently.  
  
"Then she will be bound to me as her creator," Juri said, "and fall even deeper under my control." She smiled, "But you, you are special, Utena." Softly, "Of all of us, only you faced Akio's power and prevailed."  
  
Utena closed her eyes, and Wakaba's face appeared in her mind. 'That one time,' she though, 'I was hungry, and nearly made her...' She opened her eyes, noticing Juri looking at her and quietly admitted, "It's happened to me, as well."  
  
Juri reached over, gently taking Utena's hand. "You're the first woman to say no to me in months," she said with a wry expression. "To me, that's almost a great a gift as if you'd have said yes," she laughed softly.  
  
"You're very welcome," Utena smiled.  
  
"There's no one else here who could be your equal," Juri said softly, "and certainly no others who could be mine." She reached out, gently brushing Utena's cheek as she asked, "Would you consider...."  
  
Utena reached up, cupping that cold hand between her own. "I can't promise anything," Utena said softly, "but after everything is over... maybe."  
  
"Thank you," Juri smiled up at her, and they both got up from their seat. They took a few steps apart, when Juri stopped and quietly said, "I understand that Wakaba and Anthy are looking for Kanae's lair."  
  
"Yes?" Utena asked.  
  
"I don't know where it is," Juri said softly, "but I wanted to warn you." She took a breath, "Kanae may be the most dangerous of us all, because she is completely mad. She sees no value in human like, not even as food."  
  
"I understand," Utena said softly.  
  
"Good," Juri answered, and slipped off into the night.  
  
Lost in her thoughts Utena walked through the blessed silence of the rose garden, tensing only when she saw a figure lurking at the end of the trail. She took a few steps forward, then relaxed a bit when she realized it was Anthy.  
  
Anthy stepped up to her, and gently slipped a white rose into Utena's pocket. At her startled glance Anthy simply explained, "It looks good on you."  
  
"Thank you," Utena blinked, a bit thrown.  
  
"It's nothing," Anthy smiled. She walked beside Utena for a bit before confessing, "I heard what you said to Wakaba back at the dorm."  
  
"I know," Utena answered. "I saw you, hiding in the shadows." She took a breath, more out of reflex than any real need, "I care for her, but not the way she wants."  
  
"I'm sorry," Anthy answered.  
  
"Feel sorry for her, not me," Utena sighed. She looked up, her pink hair shining in the moonlight, "Any luck finding Kanae's lair?"  
  
"A few more possibilities to check, come daylight," Anthy answered. "We'll find her, Utena, it's just a matter of time," she reassured her.  
  
"I just hope that not too many will die in the meantime," Utena sighed. "There hasn't been any new bodies found, and only two or three vamps tonight," she reported, "but it feels just like when a storm's coming."  
  
"I hope you're wrong," Anthy said quietly. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight  
  
Wakaba and Anthy stood hesitantly in front of the burnt shell of the old science building. "The fire did a lot of damage," Anthy noted as she looked up at the blackened exterior, "is there even enough of the roof left to give a vampire shelter?"  
  
"There's always the basement," Wakaba said dryly. A bit more crossly, "Besides, we've checked almost every other abandoned building in Ohtori."  
  
"You're right," Anthy admitted. A bit more quietly she said, "I guess I just don't like the feel of this, is all."  
  
"But," Wakaba looked in surprise at Anthy, "you're a vampire hunter."  
  
"That doesn't mean I still don't get nervous," Anthy defended herself, "or even a bit scared at times. It's just that you get used to it."  
  
"I hadn't thought of it that way," Wakaba admitted, carefully pushing the door open. It didn't creak, which struck both of them as odd.  
  
"Someone's oiled the hinge," Anthy murmured. She pulled a stake from her clothing, her eyes narrowing as she looked around cautiously.  
  
"Let's look around," Wakaba suggested.  
  
"We really should wait until tonight," Anthy quickly answered, "and then come back better prepared with Utena."  
  
Wakaba didn't listen to her, venturing farther into the building. A door was on the other side of the room, and Wakaba tried the door knob. "Hey, it's unlocked," she smiled.  
  
Wakaba turned the knob and pulled even as Anthy cried, "Don't!"  
  
Out of the pitch darkness of the other room a bone white hand struck out, grabbing Wakaba firmly by the throat. "You.. shouldn't even be.. awake," a stunned Wakaba managed to get out as the hand began to cut off her air.  
  
"Not all vampires are the same," the woman's smooth voice said even as the hand that was extended into the sunlight began to smoke, the skin blistering. Wakaba stopped her struggling, going limp in the grip of unearthly strength.  
  
"Let her go," Anthy hissed, stake ready.  
  
"You're not strong enough, little hunter," the woman said, and Anthy could see other figures moving behind the first vampire. "I know you," she said, "you and Wakaba. You both serve Tenjou Utena, don't you?"  
  
Anthy would have said that she worked with Utena, but this wasn't the time to debate. "Yes, and?" she asked.  
  
"Bring her to me," the vampire woman said, drawing the unconscious Wakaba into the darkness, "or her friend dies."  
  
The door closed, leaving only silence.  
  
  
  
Utena awoke as the sunset came, her eyes opening to a sight of beauty. The young women lay close around her, hands gently grasping her body. "Good evening," she smiled, and they began to rouse themselves as well.  
  
"Do you need to feed, Utena-sama?" a redhead asked her with a sweet smile.  
  
"No, thank you," Utena smiled back, "I just did last night."  
  
"Darn," she chuckled, "it's my turn next."  
  
Utena laughed quietly. She pulled a uniform from her dresser and began to dress. She felt their hungry gazes upon her back and tried not to let her bother her. Still, it stirred her hungers, not the hunger for blood but for other pleasures.  
  
She had never known the joy that another's smooth form could grant, teasing and taming the hunger in others until recently. Occasionally, she wondered how it might feel to receive such pleasures, but the feeding was enough for her.  
  
At least, that was what she kept telling herself.  
  
A hammering at the door jarred Utena from such thoughts, and she felt a tiny bit or relief. A step, and she opened the door, recognizing the heartbeat of the one who waited.  
  
'But why is it running so fast?' Utena wondered.  
  
Anthy's clothes were messy, her hair out of it's bun and curling down her shoulders. Wide eyed, she gasped, "They've got her."  
  
Utena felt a chill seize her, realizing that someone hadn't been there to greet her when she awoke. "Wakaba?" Utena whispered.  
  
Anthy saw the pain in her eyes and had to look away. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
"How could you let this happen?" Utena demanded angrily, grabbing Anthy by the shoulders and shaking her. Her fangs gleamed in the dim light, and the girl's began to gather around, disturbed by their mistress' rage.  
  
"The vampire was awake during the day," Anthy answered, trying to stay as calm as possible. She drew the stake from her clothes, just in case.  
  
Utena was clearly startled by that. "But that isn't possible," she said quietly.  
  
"Possible or no, it happened," Anthy answered. More quietly, "And she has other vampires in there with her, but I'm not sure how many."  
  
"Was it Kanae?" Utena asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know for certain," Anthy answered, "but her arm was burned in the sunlight, and she didn't even flinch."  
  
Utena closed her eyes, lost in her thoughts a moment. "Stay here, I'll be back soon," she finally said quietly.  
  
"But, what about Wakaba? We have to go after her as soon as possible," Anthy protested.  
  
"Stay here!" Utena barked, the command rolling across them all like a wave.  
  
  
  
Wakaba groaned softly, her entire body aching. She unsteadily pushed herself up from the floor, the world spinning all around her. It was dark, blackness all around her, and she fought to try and remember how she had gotten there.  
  
"Good evening, little one," the emotionless voice said.  
  
Wakaba felt her heart skip a beat as the memories began to slowly come back to her. 'I know that voice,' she thought, turning her head to gaze at where the sound had come from.  
  
The green haired woman sat comfortably, looking at her much the way a cat might watch an particularly interesting mouse. Her skin was bleached, as white as the finest parchment except for a red scar on her arm, and her eyes were pools of night.  
  
Wakaba felt herself falling into those eyes, and had to look away.  
  
"Well done," Kanae said with a tiny bit of amusement in her voice, "most people lack the wisdom to do that."  
  
She got up to stand at Wakaba's side, pulling her to her feet in a single smooth motion. "Oww!" Wakaba yelped as Kanae tugged too hard.  
  
"Did that hurt?" Kanae asked. There was no real feeling in the question, no concern. It was like she was simply asking about the weather, if it would be sunny or not.  
  
Kanae let her go, and Wakaba barely managed to stay on her feet. "Yes," she hissed, rubbing at her sore shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," the stone faced Kanae said. "I'm not interested in hurting you," she said quietly, "that isn't the reason I'm doing this at all."  
  
Behind her, Wakaba could make out shapes moving, and she realized there were vampires lining the walls. Wakaba looked at Kanae, her eyes wide. "But why...?"  
  
"Do you know what it's like, to be a vampire?" Kanae asked her. "We awaken each night, and the first thought is blood. I rest, and all I see is the faces of those that I have killed to survive. And my Akio-sama..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Wakaba said softly. "Uhg," choked, a hand clamping on her throat.  
  
"All you are is a bag of hot blood to me," a suddenly feral Kanae hissed at her, "so do not speak. Your life depends on it."  
  
Wakaba nodded, silently, and Kanae let her go. Wakaba fell backwards on her butt, and forcibly silenced her cry of pain, biting down on her lower lip.  
  
"Akio-sama was made for me, made to be my eternal companion, but he is gone," Kanae said softly. "I don't want to go on, but the vampire part of me is too strong. It wants to live, whatever the cost," she murmured.  
  
Kanae closed her eyes a moment, then opened them wide. "None of the ones Akio created were strong enough, all of them fell under my will," she said softly. "Please, let Utena be strong enough to resist, to free me from this curse," much more softly, so Wakaba could barely hear, "free me from my Mother's curse."  
  
  
  
Juri felt the disturbance she made, more than she sensed her. 'Utena is really getting quite good at this,' she though, even as she said, "Good evening, Utena."  
  
The wind blew across the roof they were standing on, the crescent moon rising slowly above them. "I need your help," Utena said simply.  
  
"Help with what, I wonder?" Juri asked teasingly, only to be cut off by a soft snarl.  
  
"Don't play games with me, not now," Utena said intensely. "That crazy bitch has my best friend," she finished.  
  
"Wakaba?" Juri asked, and Utena nodded.  
  
"She has other vampires serving her," Utena said softly, "and I'm going to need more than just Anthy's help to stop her."  
  
Juri looked away from Utena, softly answering, "It's not my fight."  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Utena said softly, "I'll give you what you want, an equal."  
  
"Yes?" Juri looked up, an intrigued expression on her face.  
  
"I will transform Shiori into a vampire," Utena said quietly, "that way she'll be resistant to your control, free to love you if she so wishes."  
  
"But she'll be under your control," Juri frowned.  
  
Utena met Juri's eyes, "If I change her, I'll leave Ohtori soon afterward." She looked away sadly, "I can't stay here, a barely tame killer."  
  
Juri met her eyes silently, weighing the truth of her words. Finally, she nodded, "All right, I'll help you against Kanae."  
  
They slid across the rooftops to Utena's dorm room, seeing Anthy pacing the small room like some caged lioness. She looked up to see Juri follow Utena in, exclaiming, "You?" Anthy glared at Utena, "What is she doing here?"  
  
"She's here to help," Utena answered.  
  
Juri smiled as she looked at Anthy. To Utena, "She's quite attractive. Another member of your loyal harem, maybe?"  
  
"Loyal, yes," Anthy answered her coldly, "but not one of her harem." She looked over at Utena, "Do we really need her?"  
  
Utena looked like she had a headache, "Yes." Crossly, she added, "Let's go, please, before it's too late to try and save Wakaba."  
  
Juri nodded, "You're right." She looked over at Anthy, "Truce?"  
  
Anthy still didn't look terribly pleased, but she managed to say, "A truce, for Utena's sake." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
  
Utena, Anthy and Juri left the old dorm as a group, walking out into the darkness together. "I need to go do something," Juri said to Utena softly.  
  
Utena looked at her questioningly, then a light seemed to dawn. The pink haired girl nodded as she said seriously, "Be back soon, OK?"  
  
Without another word, Juri was gone. She raced across the campus, arriving at her own dorm. She slipped inside the building silently, startling Ruka. "Juri, back home already?' Ruka said, clearly surprised to see her so soon.  
  
"I'm going back out," Juri answered. Softly she said, "If I don't return, take Shiori and flee Ohtori. It will be far too dangerous for you to remain."  
  
"But," Ruka started to ask her, only to have her disappear on him once again. "Good luck, Juri," he whispered.  
  
  
  
Utena could feel it, an icy shiver of cold running into her very bones. She knew there were vampires hiding here. "How many did you think you saw?' she asked Anthy quietly.  
  
"It was too dark to be sure," Anthy answered. "More than three, at least," she sighed. The stake in her hand felt good, and she pulled another out to pass to Utena.  
  
"Thanks," Utena answered.  
  
"Can I have one, too?" Juri asked from behind them.  
  
Anthy moved like a shot, the stake in her hand suddenly poised directly above Juri's heart. They stood there motionless for a few moments, then Anthy flipped the stake around, handing it to Juri blunt end first.  
  
"Try not to hurt yourself with it," Anthy murmured.  
  
Utena watched them and sighed, wondering if trying to get these two to work together had been such a good idea after all. "Let's go," she said shortly, leading them into the building. The first room was empty, moonlight streaming in from the holes in the roof.  
  
Anthy put her hand on the inner door, throwing a glance back at the two vampires behind her as she said, "Be ready." She pulled the door open, and then swiftly stepped back, giving Juri and Utena some room to move.  
  
Utena leapt forward, seeing the figure laying there still and silent on the floor. 'At least there's no scent of spilled blood,' she though to herself, a bit relieved. Wakaba's chest rose and fell slowly, her breathing that of someone fast asleep. Utena looked up as Anthy and Juri walked in after her, and felt her heart chill.  
  
The vampires Anthy had seen lined the walls of the small room, all of them standing and waiting for some reason.  
  
"Get Wakaba out of here," Utena told Anthy quietly.  
  
"Sorry, Utena," Juri noted, "but they're blocking the door, too."  
  
Anthy hefted her stake, looking at they young men that were moving to surround them. "I don't see any women here," she murmured softly.  
  
Utena left Anthy kneeling down by Wakaba and stood, looking around her calmly. "Where is Kanae?" she asked the vampire boys grimly.  
  
"Right here," the woman's voice answered them. The thin, green hared woman languidly strolled out into the center of the room, gazing at them curiously before turning to Utena to ask, "You're the one, aren't you?"  
  
"The one, what?" Utena answered. She noticed the men shifting, spacing out so that they were evenly spread around the four of them.  
  
"The one who slew my Akio-sama," Kanae answered levelly.  
  
Utena silently signaled for the others to be ready as she said, "Yes, I was."  
  
"Die," Kanae hissed, and the vampires charged.  
  
Juri grabbed one by the throat, driving the stake home into it's heart and then turning to another, then another. A vampire nearly managed to jump her, when Anthy drove a stake through it. "Thank you," Juri said to her with a smile.  
  
"I did it for her," Anthy nodded to Utena, "not you." She turned and threw a stake, it cut through the air to drive home into another vampire. She killed them so efficiently, simple and precise motions that ended vampires.  
  
Utena stopped a vampire lunging for Wakaba and staked him coldly. Again and again the vampire boys fell, dropping like flies as the three of them efficiently dealt the final death to them. And in the background, Kanae waited.  
  
The final vampire fell, and Kanae still stood there silently watching them. "What is she waiting for?" Juri hissed angrily.  
  
Almost as if she had been waiting for that cue, Kanae was suddenly a blur, picking up Anthy and then casting her up hard against the wall. The girl barely had a chance to cry out before she made a wet thump as she hit, falling silent to the ground.  
  
"Anthy!" Utena cried out.  
  
Juri barely even got her guard up when Kanae was upon her as well. Their eyes met in a silent battle of wills, both standing rigidly still. Juri bit her lip, a trickle of blood running down from the corner of her mouth as they fought on silently. Then, her eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped to the ground bonelessly.  
  
"Alone at last," Kanae murmured.  
  
Utena stood and faced her, meeting the green haired girl's eyes with her own blue ones. "Do your worst," Utena invited her calmly.  
  
"I intend to," Kanae answered.  
  
The air in the room itself seemed to dance with an electric charge as they gazed at each other. Their wills clashed like swords, invisibly tangling in the air between them. Neither moved or swayed for long minutes, still like statues.  
  
"Is that... all you've got?" Utena managed to ask.  
  
"It can't be," Kanae finally murmured. She looked at Utena in an expression of wonder, her eyes wide, "I cannot break your will." A smile, "I've finally found someone worthy."  
  
"Worthy?" Utena asked, hefting the stake in her hand.  
  
"To face me, of course," Kanae smiled, and charged. She was fast, unearthly so, but Utena made herself match her speed and met her blow for blow. Fangs gleaming, they leapt around the little room, meeting with savage force.  
  
'Anthy's dying,' Utena thought grimly, 'I have to...'  
  
"Distracted," Kanae smiled coldly, hammering Utena to the ground with a massive blow.  
  
Kanae watched curiously as Utena lay on the floor. She forced herself up to her knees and spat some blood, feeling something inside her torn and broken. 'If I don't win,' she realized, 'we are all dead.' She rose on shaky legs, then stood, ready to face her again.  
  
A warmer smile from Kanae, "Your will is impressive." Kanae met Utena's eyes, trying to compel her with her will, "Serving me would be so much easier, Utena. Give in," she looked over to where Anthy lay, "and I'll give her to you as your reward."  
  
Something seemed to happen behind Utena's eyes, almost like a switch being thrown. "She's not yours to give," she snarled, and attacked with a new fury.  
  
Kanae tried to defend herself, avoiding and blocking some of Utena's blows, but found herself giving up ground again and again. 'That's it," Kanae oddly murmured. Loudly, "I'll kill her, Utena! I'll kill them all if you let me!"  
  
"No," Utena growled, a feral aside of her now fully unleashed. Again and again she attacked, bones breaking and flesh tearing as Kanae suffered under strike under strike.  
  
Kanae met Utena's eyes, and she was startled by the clarity now visible in Kanae's eyes. "Thank you," she murmured, then charged at Utena at top speed. Utena raised the stake in her hand automatically, and Kanae skewered herself on it quite deliberately.  
  
"Why?" Utena managed.  
  
"I never wanted this life," Kanae said to her softly, "I'm glad it's finally over." She slumped to the floor, the life flowing right out of her.  
  
Utena looked down at her in surprise, then she remembered she had other things to deal with. "Anthy," she said her name, shaking her gently.  
  
"Utena," Anthy smiled at her weekly. Blood soaked the front of her uniform, and Utena realized that Kanae had ripped the girl's throat out even as she threw her. "I'm sorry I wasn't more help," she managed, then faded out.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me," Utena cried, but it was useless. She looked around her wildly, then her eyes fixed on the stunned Juri, and a forbidden idea suddenly occurred to her. 'Anthy may not forgive me,' Utena thought, 'but I don't care.'  
  
"Utena?" Juri managed as Utena shook her awake.  
  
"I need you to turn Anthy," Utena said intensely.  
  
"What?" Juri blinked at her in surprise.  
  
  
  
Anthy felt herself returning to wakefulness, something that came as a bit of a surprise to her considering that she had thought she was going to die. But why was her throat so dry, a thirst filling her with such great need?  
  
The door opened and Utena walked in, carrying a bowl with her. Whatever was in it smelled wonderful, and saliva was soon filling Anthy's mouth. "What is that?" she managed to ask, something making it difficult to speak. She could feel her tongue brushing up against something sharp at the front of her mouth.  
  
"Just think of it as chicken soup," Utena sat on the bed beside her, holding the bowl up to Anthy's mouth. Soft slurping noises, and Utena gently tipped it up until it was empty.  
  
Anthy felt much better as she finished up the bowl of warm, salty soup, her eyes opening a crack to look into the large bowl. The fluid remaining was thick and red, and she recognized what it was almost instantly.  
  
"Blood," Anthy whispered, her eyes wide. She tore herself free of the covers, looking down at her pale form in shock and horror. "What have you done to me?" she cried.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Utena said quite forcefully in reply. Softly, she added, "I asked Juri to do it." She looked at the bowl sadly, "I made sure it was animal blood we fed you."  
  
"So I won't have to feed on humans," Anthy murmured softly. She swayed there, dazedly, then Utena caught her before she fell.  
  
"Are you all right?" Utena asked her worriedly.  
  
"If feels like I can almost taste the air," Anthy managed to say, "I can hear the heartbeats of everyone in the building." Her eyes got wide as she said wonderingly, "I never knew there where so many shades of color."  
  
"Focus," Utena urged her. "I know your new senses can be overwhelming, so focus on something!" Utena grabbed her chin, making Anthy look at her, "Focus on me. Listen to my words, what I'm saying and how I'm saying it."  
  
Anthy gazed at Utena, her eyes dilated, her breath coming faster. "Why?" she asked her softly, "Why did you have her change me?"  
  
Utena met her gaze, "You've become too important to me." She sighed softly, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't bear to loose you."  
  
"You... care about me?" Anthy asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Utena admitted to her quietly. The pink haired girl looked down, to avoid the piercing gaze she was receiving. "More than I realized," Utena said softly.  
  
Anthy took Utena by the chin, gently pushing her eyes back up to meet hers. "Me, too," Anthy murmured, and gently pressed her lips to Utena's.  
  
  
  
"Do you think they'll be all right?" Shiori asked. The purple haired girl was as pale as Juri now, standing there on the balcony in the safety of her lover's arm.  
  
"I hope so," Juri smiled. "Wakaba and the other girls are going along to take care of them,": she added with a smile.  
  
"How did Anthy take it?" Shiori asked with a smile.  
  
"Not well," Juri admitted, "but she's adaptable. They'll be all right."  
  
"You promised them that you'd watch over Ohtori for them, didn't you?" Shiori asked Juri with a wry smile.  
  
"Well, yes," Juri admitted. She smiled down at Shiori, "But I hope I'll have some help."  
  
"I'd be honored," Shiori smiled up at her. "Look, they're getting ready to go," she pointed down to the courtyard far below.  
  
They had fixed the old RV up, as well as making a few modifications. The back was completely screened from sunlight, the windows all painted over with black. "A bit ugly," Utena shrugged, "but I guess it'll do for now."  
  
"It'll get us where we're going," Wakaba shrugged as she and the girls loaded up the RV. "Where are we going, by the way?" she asked.  
  
"To hunt other vampires," Anthy answered. Becoming a vampire had drained her skin of much of it's dark coloring, making her change even more dramatic. She smiled gently at Wakaba, "Thank you, for coming along."  
  
Wakaba looked at Utena a moment before quietly saying "Where she goes, I go."  
  
"We'll follow Utena-sama," the leader of the girl groupies insisted.  
  
Utena sighed, "Well, thank you anyway."  
  
Utena, Anthy and the girls climbed on board, Wakaba taking the driver's seat. Anthy smiled, "Let's head for Tokyo, first. I understand there's a girl named Saya, and another called Miyu, that we could investigate."  
  
"Tokyo it is," Utena agreed.  
  
Wakaba started the engine up, and they were off.  
  
Author's Note: This is not the end of the series. Don't panic! I'm just taking them out of Ohtori for a while, and will be starting up a new storyline. 


	10. Interlude

Interlude  
  
The woman knelt, running her hand through the ashes. She cupped a handful, letting it run out through her fingers, blowing gently on the breeze. She didn't know if it was Kanae's remains, or that of her servants, but she supposed it didn't matter.  
  
The tall, pale blue haired woman smoothly returned to her feet, then she strode towards the dark buildings. She had made this place herself, years ago, created it to be a sanctuary and a refuge for Kanae. Remote, isolated, and with no officials of law hanging about, it was almost the perfect place for a vampire to hunt.  
  
Her eyes narrow in anger, as she thought of the charming young man who had come to her. Handsome, smooth, he had seduced her with his charm, asking to be turned. She resisted at first, but eventually succumbed to drink deep of his sweet blood. She sent him to the academy, introducing him to Kanae as a consort for the troubled child.  
  
But then things went so very wrong...  
  
Akio was far too ambitious, and unrestrained in his hungers. Instead of feeding carefully on the students, he made others, and sought to build his power. Soon the place was crawling with his spawn, and he made his final error.  
  
He made her.  
  
Tenjou Utena. Just thinking that name made her grit her teeth. An image flashed in her mind, a pink haired warrior woman, thin, but strong too. The boy's uniform hugged her slim form, and her blue eyes seemed to pierce into one's soul.  
  
She had slain Akio in battle, then hunted the members of the student council. And then Kanae... poor Kanae. Slain by this child, this newly made thing.  
  
Ms. Ohtori's eyes narrowed, her fangs gleaming in the moonlight. The child will pay, her blood shed for Kanae's sake.  
  
Not long after...  
  
Juri grunted, a hand clenching her tightly around her throat. "Where is Utena? Where has she gone?" Ms. Ohtori coldly demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Juri managed to get out, and was thrust hard up against the wall with bone rattling force.  
  
It was insane, just mad. This woman had strode into the dorms, and beat Juri so very easily. After Kanae, Juri thought she was more prepared, but whoever she was, this lady was powerful. She fended off Juri's best blows with ease, a simple glance from her enough to stop Shiori cold. And then she got serious.  
  
She ran Juri around the small room, punishing her with her powerful blows and her even more powerful mind, looking for only one thing. The location of Tenjou Utena, where she had gone after she left Ohtori.  
  
Juri smiled bloodily, "I don't know." If she killed her, so be it. She wasn't going to tell her anything, anything at all.  
  
"I know," a quiet voice said.  
  
"No," Juri croaked, only to be hammered against the wall.  
  
"You know, little one," the tall woman smiled down at Shiori, her eyes meeting Shiori's.  
  
Shiori's eyes were glazed, the woman's will washing over her. "Utena and the others left, driving to Tokyo," her voice almost sing song.  
  
Ms. Ohtori let Juri go, who without the supporting hand simply slid bonelessly to the ground. She cupped Shiori under the chin, gently tipping her head up. "You were made by her, weren't you," she murmured.  
  
"Yes," Shiori said breathlessly.  
  
"That could be useful to me," she murmured softly to herself. She pulled Shiori to her feet, smiling as she commanded her, "Come with me." She turned and strode down the hallway, Shiori right behind her.  
  
Shiori hesitated for a moment, looking back to where Juri lay in a pool of her own blood, then she scurried after her new Mistress.  
The next night, and Juri lay abed, trying to recover from the beating. She tore a packet of medical blood open with her teeth, drinking it down as quickly as possible. She'd rather be drinking down from one of the ladies, but the way she felt right now she's drain someone dry.  
  
"Take it easy, Juri," Ruka sighed. "You've got to regain your strength," the dark blue haired man added quietly.  
  
Juri glared, "I have to go after her, rescue Shiori."  
  
"How do you know Shiori didn't go with her willingly?' Ruka had to ask.  
  
Juri's eyes narrowed in anger, and Ruka stepped back nervously. She calmed herself visibly, and a wry smile teased her lips as she admitted, "If that lady told me to go with her, I don't know if I could have resisted."  
  
Ruka nodded, "So what are you planning to do?"  
  
Juri scowled, "Go find Utena, first off. I'll need her help to fight, and she needs to know what kind of woman is trying to chase her down." With a very nasty smile she added, "Then we go after the lady and save Shiori."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Ruka said calmly.  
  
"No, you're not," Juri frowned. "It's far too dangerous," she started to say, when he raised his hands to stop her.  
  
"With Wakaba and the girls, they'll be traveling both days and nights," Ruka explained patiently, "you need my help to catch up with her, at least."  
  
Juri met his eyes, then nodded reluctantly, "You've got a point."  
  
The two set out in a day or so, unaware that they were being watched.  
  
Shiori sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Juri-sama."  
  
Ms. Ohtori chuckled softly, "She will be my hound. Running hither and yon, searching for Utena." A cold smile, "I have tasted her blood, this Juri, and can find her any time I need." 


	11. Chapter Ten

Part Ten  
  
Wakaba looked across the front seat at Hitomi, the brown haired girl who was riding shotgun that day, while the other girl groupies were all curled up in the back with the soundly sleeping Utena and Anthy. Wakaba reached up to put the sun-shade down, and did her best to keep the old RV from rattling around too much.  
  
'Not an easy task, on these bad roads,' Wakaba thought, 'besides, I don't know if that would wake Utena and Anthy up, anyway.' She noticed Hitomi looking at her thoughtfully, and Wakaba raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"Why doesn't Utena-sama feed off you?" Hitomi asked quietly.  
  
Wakaba looked a bit startled by that, but she answered gamely, "She says it's because she cares for me too much."  
  
Hitomi nodded, turning to look out at the road even as she sighed to herself softly. "I envy you that, I think," she murmured.  
  
Wakaba shook her head, but didn't say anything to that. Quietly, she ventured, "What's it like, being with Utena?"  
  
Hitomi blushed faintly, "She's terribly gentle, and is always concerned with our pleasure first. Only once we're satisfied does she choose to feed."  
  
Wakaba's cheeks were flaming, "And that's different than other vampires?"  
  
"Touga just didn't care," Hitomi said quietly, her eyes sparking with anger, "to him, we were nothing but a source of food." Her eyes softened, "When Utena gazes at me, she sees a person."  
  
"Me, too," Wakaba nodded.  
  
"It's not quite the same thing," Hitomi said gently.  
  
Wakaba smiled suddenly, "Do you really think so?"  
The sun finally set, and the two vampires arose once again.  
  
"I'll never get used to this," Anthy softy grumbled, looking out at the fading red of the sunset. Her dark hair was sticking up a bit, giving her a cute, scruffy look.  
  
"I've heard it said that you can get used to anything," Utena said gently. She, on the other hand, looked as well groomed as usual, and oddly was brushing her teeth at the time. Anthy gaped at her in surprise, only recovering after a few moments.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Anthy asked.  
  
Utena blushed faintly, looking down as she admitted to her, "I just don't want my breath to smell like blood, all right?"  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it," Anthy said. She thought of the bowl of animal blood that she had just drank down and asked her, "Do you have a spare toothbrush?"  
  
Utena handed her a still sealed toothbrush with a impish smile. Leaving Anthy to it, she headed outside to check up on how Wakaba was doing tonight.  
  
"I'm not tired," Wakaba said, the middle somewhat garbled by a yawn.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Utena asked her, wondering where Wakaba's usual high level of energy had gone.  
  
"What time is it?" Wakaba asked. Utena told her, and she blinked. "OK, what day is it?" she finally asked dazedly.  
  
"Bedtime," Utena said firmly, picking her up bodily.  
  
Wakaba kicked and struggled a bit, but Utena just kept a firm grip on the smaller girl. "But I don't want to go to bed yet," Wakaba whined like a little girl as Utena put her down on the bed in the back of the RV.  
  
"Sleep," a chuckling Utena ordered her, using her will on the girl as gently as she could. Wakaba fell backwards, out like a light.  
  
Anthy, her breath now minty fresh, watched all this with a smile. "You're getting stronger," she noted, startling Utena slightly.  
  
"I'm not so sure I like it much," Utena sighed.  
  
Anthy looked at her curiously, "Why?"  
  
"Power corrupts," Utena quoted softly, "and absolute power corrupts absolutely."  
  
"Which is why I'm here," Anthy smiled slightly.  
  
It wasn't long after that and they were back on the road, driving on towards the city of Tokyo. "How did you get into this?" Utena asked softly from the driver's seat. At Anthy's questioning look, she quickly elaborated, "The whole vampire slaying thing, I mean." She grinned, "I rather doubt there's classes you can sign up for."  
  
"It wasn't easy," Anthy admitted. "I had to go out of the country to contact the real experts on the subject," she said softly.  
  
Utena looked like she wanted to say something on that, but wisely kept silent.  
  
"I had to go out to England, and then make contact with a... certain secret organization," Anthy smiled.  
  
"An organization you can't name, I take it," Utena smiled.  
  
"Sorry," Anthy shrugged. "I trained there for nearly a year before setting out on my quest to find my brother," she said quietly.  
  
Anthy found herself wondering how her former teachers would react to what happened to her. 'Not very well,' she suspected. From what she knew of Hellsing organization, they were not the types to forgive a failure easily.  
  
"I'm just glad we stopped all the vampires that Akio made," Utena sighed softly.  
  
"Oh, he didn't make Kanae," Anthy noted, "she was much to strong to be a newly made vampire. She had to have been fairly old."  
  
A moment of silence, then a wide eyed Utena asked her quietly, "So if Akio didn't make her, who was the vampire who did?"  
  
Equally quietly, Anthy answered, "An even older vampire."  
  
They looked at each other across the front seat. "Here's hoping we don't meet him or her anytime soon," Utena muttered under her breath.  
  
Anthy had a sudden sinking feeling at that.  
Juri kicked the fender with a loud clang, growling "Stupid piece of junk."  
  
Ruka's head was hidden under the hood but his voice came loud and clear, "Please don't do that while I'm under here."  
  
"Sorry," Juri muttered. She took a step away from the car and looked around, wondering what they would do if they were stranded.  
  
'Barely a day out from Ohtori, and this happens,' Juri though, looking over at the old beater they were riding in. 'And couldn't we have found a better car, at least?'  
  
"This is all we could afford, remember?" Ruka answered.  
  
"What?" she said, startled.  
  
"You were projecting your thoughts again," Ruka sighed. There was a soft sound, and he pulled his head out of the engine, wiping his hands. "Try it now," he sighed.  
  
Juri turned the key, and with a muter roar the car started up at last. "Thank god," she said with a great deal of relief.  
  
"What, don't you trust my repair skills?" Ruka grinned, preparing to take a nap in the passenger seat. Once the sun rose, he'd take over driving and Juri would be asleep in the back under several blankets.  
  
"How far behind them do you think we are?" Juri asked, ignoring his comment.  
  
"We probably won't catch up before Tokyo," Ruka admitted. He smiled grimly, "But I'll do everything I can to shave whatever time off I can."  
  
Juri smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks." A few moments later, and he was snoring away as they chugged along the road to Tokyo. 


	12. Tokyo Chapter One

Part Eleven: Tokyo One  
  
Anthy shook her head in wonder, drinking cautiously from the jar of animal blood she cradled in her hands. 'Breakfast of champions,' she thought ruefully. It was ridiculously easy to get here in Tokyo, making her wonder if other vampires in this city abstained from the drinking of human blood, too. 'It's not unlikely,' she had to admit.  
  
Utena stepped out of the bedroom, and the other girl groupies rushed in to see how Hitomi was. Her pale skin had a bit of flush after her feeding, her short pink hair brushing along her shoulders. Her piercing robin blue eyes swept the large room, and a smile teased her lips when she saw Anthy sitting there. "Good evening," she said quietly.  
  
"You look good," Anthy smiled back.  
  
Wakaba walked in from the bathroom, her hair damp from washing and dressed in a long cotton bathrobe. "This apartment is incredible," she said, looking around happily. "You said it belongs to your aunt?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"Aunt Yurika, yes," Utena said softly. Her expression was troubled, "She helped raise me after my parents died. But she's in Holland on her job."  
  
"What does she do?" Wakaba asked curiously.  
  
"She's a decorator," Utena shrugged.  
  
"Have you told her about...?" Anthy asked tentatively.  
  
Utena shook her head, "No, not yet." She smiled sadly, "This isn't the sort of thing you can explain to someone over the phone, I want to see her in front of me when I try to tell her." She closed her eyes, remembering...  
  
They had driven into town yesterday's evening, and Utena had lead them through town to her Aunt's apartment building. She called her Aunt long distance, and tentatively explained that she and some friends were in Tokyo.  
  
Her Aunt had sounded a bit startled, wondering why Utena had left the academy so quickly. Utena sketched in some of the killings at the school while leaving out the bits about vampires, and her Aunt's surprise was evident. She gave them permission to stay there, and then called up the front desk. The young man gave Utena her keys, and the group had trooped their way up to the suite.  
  
"What's it like, being home?" Wakaba asked cheerfully.  
  
Utena sighed, "I haven't quite decided." She walked over to the living room window, gazing out into the night at the glittering lights of the city. She stood there silently for a few moments, then softly, "I'm going out."  
  
"Where are you going?" Anthy asked as Utena strode by her, quickly pressing the apartment keys into her hands.  
  
"Just to look around," Utena smiled slightly. "I won't be long," she added, smoothly closing the door behind her.  
  
"Shouldn't you go with her?" Wakaba asked Anthy worriedly. "we don't know what things are out there at night," she fretted.  
  
Anthy shook her head. "Utena can take care of herself," she said firmly, adding quietly, "At least, I hope so."  
Utena leaned against the wall of the elevator, watching the lights count down as it descended to the ground floor. She strode into the lobby, smiling carefully at the security guard. 'Can't let him see the teeth,' she thought.  
  
It was a bit cooler, outside, and she sighed softly in relief. 'That feels good,' Utena thought. She remembered walking this way to school, and let her feet walk the route they had memorized long ago. She ducked down alleys and jumped over walls, the dangerous route her best friend had always scolded her about using.  
  
A few times she caught the eye of men lingering on the street, boldly assessing her as a possible target. She met their eyes cooly, and they would pull back, giving her plenty of room. 'They can see the beast inside of me,' she thought with a bit of grim satisfaction. 'Or they've run into others like me,' she thought.  
  
She walked along the water, remembering falling in there, nearly drowning. She still didn't entirely remember who had saved her, just gentle hands, and... the scent of roses. 'Roses,' she frowned, trying to recall, then she shook her head.  
  
Utena reached the chain link fence and leaned up against it as she gazed in at the school buildings. They all looked smaller, somehow, less imposing than what she remembered. The faces of friends flashed across her mind's eye, teachers that she had called out greetings to every day, and she was struck by a deep, aching pain.  
  
'I'm not part of this life anymore,' Utena thought sadly, 'I can't be.' The sunlight, school friends, all of that was so far beyond her reach, it might as well have been another world.  
  
"Checking out the hunting grounds?" a woman's voice challenged her.  
  
Utena jerked in surprise, silently cursing that she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had never even heard her coming. Her nose told her that the lady was human, but there was something... odd about her.  
  
"No," Utena quietly answered her while watching her warily, "I was just remembering where I used to live." Her eyes narrowed, "And I don't hunt."  
  
The redhead walked into the light, dressed in white blouse and tight red pants. She was beautiful, as well as generously proportioned. Strangely, it looked like she was carrying a tube of lipstick in her hand.  
  
Her gaze was piercing, meeting Utena's own gaze fearlessly. "I think..." she said to her thoughtfully, "I believe you." She put the lipstick away, then offered her hand, "Ayeka Kisaragi."  
  
"Utena Tenjou," and she gently took the redhead's hand in her own. Utena looked her over, and realized, "You're a miko, aren't you?"  
  
"A professional, yes," Ayeka said, handing over a business card.  
  
"Phantom Quest Corporation," Utena read it thoughtfully.  
  
Ayeka turned to walk away, saying over her shoulder, "I think we'll meet again."  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Utena muttered. She walked home slowly, enjoying the relative quiet, trying to collect her thoughts. 'That lady wasn't too surprised to see someone like me,' Utena felt a bit relieved, 'maybe vampires aren't that rare in this town.'  
  
"Help!" a woman's voice cried out.  
  
Without even thinking about it, Utena was on the move. She raced down the Alley, coming across a ragged figure, pressing someone against the wall. She grabbed him by the back of his coat, tearing him away from his prey.  
  
"Oh, god," the girl gasped out softly, shaking visibly.  
  
The man barred his teeth, fangs gleaming in the darkness. It was obvious that he didn't realize that Utena was a vampire, relying on his vampire nature to try and frighten her away.  
  
"Go, now," Utena said to the girl softly, "run, and don't turn back."  
  
"No," the vampire bit out, lunging forward.  
  
Utena gave him a grin, letting her fangs gleam in the light of the streetlights. He froze for a moment, then charged at her. Utena blocked his blows, feeling mildly surprised. He was so weak, even compared to Touga and the others, stopping him was almost effortless.  
  
"Leave this city now," Utena told him, "and I'll let you live."  
  
She didn't have high hopes, but she had to try. She wasn't disappointed, as the vampire hissed and lunged at her again. Utena smoothly drew the stake she now carried with her always, and drove it into his heart. He stiffened, looking down at his chest in shock, then promptly fell over.  
  
"Just like home," Utena grumbled softly. 


	13. Tokyo Chapter Two

Part Twelve: Tokyo Two  
  
The little car chugged it's way over the hill, and they pulled over to the side of the road. "Tokyo at last," Ruka sighed to himself aloud, squinting in the sunlight. Juri didn't answer, fast asleep in the back seat.  
  
He looked over the large city and sighed softly. Ruka hadn't really thought about how big a city Tokyo was, how large the population it held was. 'Our search for Utena's just begun,' he thought mournfully. He started the car up, and continued on into town.  
  
Later that night, the music pounded in the nightclub, stirring the blood of everyone there, "You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug," a short pause, then, "You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug."  
  
Utena slipped through the dancers like a shadow, her eyes scanning the dancers for what she was looking for. Across the way, Anthy cut through the crowd like a knife, the revelers warily moving away from the danger they sensed.  
  
'I have to try to teach Anthy to hide her vampire nature a little better,' Utena though grimly. She frowned slightly, 'Anthy's taken to being a vampire very well." She sighed softly, admitting, "Maybe a little too well?'  
  
They were here looking for someone, or something, that had killed patrons here the past few nights. Bloodless bodies found in the back alley, bite marks on the neck, pointed to a vampire, making it Utena's business. Utena's, and one other's...  
  
She had received the phone call only the day before, just a few days after they had all arrived in Tokyo. Wakaba and the Girl Groupies were off attending classes at Utena's firm insistence, while she and Anthy went out each night, patrolling the darkened alleys of the city and learning the lay of the land. And slaying vampires trying to feed on humans.  
  
The sun had just finished setting when the phone rang, Anthy walking over to pick it up cautiously. "Hello?" Anthy asked, listened for a moment, then she looked at Utena curiously as she said, "It's for you."  
  
"Yes?" Utena asked.  
  
"Utena Tenjou?" the familiar voice asked.  
  
Utena blinked, surprised at hearing the voice. "Ayeka Kisaragi?" she asked.  
  
"Good memory," Ayeka answered, and Utena could almost imagine the smile on the redheaded miko's face.  
  
"How did you know who I am?" Utena asked.  
  
"I have my ways," Ayeka answered.  
  
"And what can I do for you?" Utena asked. She wondered if her initial judgment call on the miko had been right. 'Maybe I was wrong and she really is some kind of user?' she wondered.  
  
"I could use you and your.. special talents. Bloodless bodies have been found around a certain nightclub, and they've hired me to help clear that problem up," Ayeka explained.  
  
"You think it's a vampire," Utena said quietly.  
  
"Pretty much," Ayeka agreed. "I'll pay you for your assistance, as well," she added.  
  
Utena opened her mouth to refuse, but hesitated. She and Anthy were fine, but they did need to buy food for Wakaba and the others. "Where do you want to meet?" she asked her instead.  
  
"At the club," Ayeka said, reading off the address.  
  
Utena hung up and turned to Anthy, "Looks like we're going clubbing tonight."  
  
'Which brings us back to know,' Utena thought, scanning the crowd. Ayeka cut through the mob towards her, giving her a sassy smile.  
  
"I can't believe you're out in that outfit," Ayeka grinned.  
  
Utena looked down at her boy's school uniform and shook her head, "I'm comfortable in it." She raked the crowd with her eyes, "Have you seen anything?"  
  
"No," Ayeka admitted, "you?"  
  
Utena grit her teeth, "Not yet." She narrowed her eyes, looking up at the dancers suspended just over the crowd in their metal cages, and the bartender who was standing behind the bar, "But I haven't checked them."  
  
"Who called you in?" Anthy asked. She looked paler than normal, and Utena was alarmed to see a hint of fang as she talked.  
  
"Are you all right?" Utena asked quietly, ignoring the question.  
  
Anthy shivered, visibly fighting for control, "I will be." She took a deep breath more due to reflex than any actual need at looked up at Utena, "How do you stand it?"  
  
Utena knew what she was talking about, the constant hunger that Utena herself felt walking among human beings. Honestly, she answered, "Practice."  
  
Ayeka looked back and forth between them, and decided that she didn't want to know. Answering Anthy's earlier question, "We were hired by the club's owner. He doesn't work in here himself, though."  
  
"Then we need to check out the staff, too," Utena nodded. "Shall I order us a drink?" she smiled at them.  
  
Ayeka looked at Anthy thoughtfully, "And we'll go check out the dancers."  
  
Utena watched them walk off together, standing there still. Then she turned, cutting through the crowd to the long bar. As grew nearer her nose began to twitch, an odd flurry of scents reaching her, but one was strongest. 'A sedative?' she thought in surprise.  
  
The bartender's eyes widened as she reached the bar, and his smiled showed the gleam of fangs. "Well, well," he murmured, "are you here for one of our specials?"  
  
Playing it cool Utena answered, "Of course."  
  
He reached under the bar and pulled out a tall, dark colored decanter. He uncorked it, then smoothly poured out a thick, red fluid, the scent making Utena's fangs ache. "First one's on the house," he grinned.  
  
Utena picked up the glass, swirling the human blood in it around thoughtfully. "Where do you get such quality stock?" she asked.  
  
"The city doesn't miss one or two club goers," he answered her quietly.  
  
Utena nodded thoughtfully, absorbing his words. Then she simply hurled the glass of blood right into his face.  
  
"What the," he sputtered, then Utena was upon him, leaping over the bar with stake in hand. She struck smoothly, and with barely a struggle he slumped to the floor.  
  
Screams brought her attention to the rest of the club, and she watched in astonishment as the dancers burst out of their cages, dropping on the crowd with fangs extended. "Oh hell," Utena cursed, vaulting over the bar and into the fight.  
  
Ayeka's sword blazed scarlet as she cut vampires down, and Anthy was a blur with her stake and fists. 'They probably don't even need my help,' Utena though, but chipped in anyway.  
  
"The owner isn't going to like this," Ayeka sighed, standing in the ruble. The cages were wrecked, the bar was blood splattered, and the carpets were all stained.  
  
"Want to bet this enhances the club's reputation?" Anthy smiled, a wild gleam in her eyes.  
  
"At least the vampires have been stopped," Utena sighed. 'Yes, Anthy and I are definitely going to have a long talk,' Utena thought.  
  
"Thank you," Ayeka smiled. She drew an envelope from her slinky red dress and passed it to Utena, "A cut on our fee."  
  
Utena took it without opening it, "You're welcome." Quietly she added, "If you need our assistance with anything else, just call."  
  
"I will," Ayeka smiled. As Utena and Anthy began to walk away she added, "You might want to talk to a paranormal investigator named Himiko. It could be very enlightening."  
  
Elsewhere, a figure sits, swirling red fluid around in a glass. "So they're in Tokyo at last," Mrs. Ohtori murmured softly.  
  
She reached down, running fingers through purple hair, "You're Juri is very determined. I didn't expect this so soon." Mrs. Ohtori drank deep, a bit of blood running down the side of her face.  
  
Shiori didn't answer, curled around the body that lay at Mrs. Ohtori's feet. The girl was latched on to the neck of the weakly struggling woman like a babe to it's mother's breast.  
  
"Much better than that animal blood they were feeding you, isn't it?" Mrs. Ohtori asked, not really expecting an answer. "You'll be much stronger when we finally find Utena, and won't they all be surprised?" she mused.  
  
A throaty, animalistic purr was all the answer Shiori could give. 


	14. Tokyo Chapter Three

Part Thirteen: Tokyo Three  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" the group of girls standing in living room chanted together, and one left the circle with a sigh.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" and another girl walked off, pouting.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" a third walked away.  
  
"What are they doing?" Wakaba walked over to Utena to ask.  
  
Oddly, Utena was sitting with her head laying face down on the table, her long pink hair fanned out around her, and she was blushing brightly. Well, as brightly as a vampire could manage, anyway. "They're playing to decide who gets to be with me tonight," Utena sighed.  
  
"Oh," Wakaba blushed.  
  
"I win," the petite blonde danced around happily. She bounded over to stand at Utena's side, cheerfully declaring, "I'm ready!"  
  
Utena had to smile a little at the girl's behavior. "What's your name?" she asked her as Utena smoothly rose from her seat..  
  
The blonde grinned up at her, "I'm Excel!"  
  
Utena slid her arm gently around Excel's shoulder and softly asked her, "And are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Excel's eyes shone, "Please, Utena-sama!"  
  
Utena drew Excel into the darkened bedroom, sitting them down at the bedside before gently kissing her cheek, then her jaw, then grazing her throat. Excel gave a soft, shuddering sigh and Utena gently tugged on the girl's blouse, helping her remove it. Utena kissed the breasts gently through the bra, and Excel gasped softly, wriggling slightly.  
  
"Don't tease," Excel gasped.  
  
A throaty laugh was all the reply that Utena gave to that.  
  
The pleated skirt went next, pooling on the floor at Excel's stocking clad feet, leaving the girl dressed only in her lace bra and panties. "So pretty," Utena murmured in Excel's ear as she began to stroke the girl's slim body.  
  
Excel felt stronger hands lay her down on the bed, her breath coming quicker as her pulse began to race. Another teasing kiss, and one hand cupped the breasts as another gently slid down the curved belly . A soft gasp, and fingers gently stroked the front of the already damp panties. The girl shuddered and twisted on the bed, her hips rising to meet those teasing fingers.  
  
"Oh, please now," Excel gasped out.  
  
The fingers suddenly plunged deep, even as Utena let her fangs break the skin above Excel's breasts. The girl's ecstatic cry could be heard two apartments over.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when Utena strode from the bedroom, licking her lips. Her cheeks were flushed, and there was much more vigor to her steps. She saw Wakaba still standing there and blushed faintly.  
  
"Sorry," Utena said softly to Wakaba, "I'll try to keep it down next time."  
  
"It's all right," the thoroughly red faced Wakaba lied unconvincingly.  
  
Utena just let that go. "Have you seen Anthy around?" she asked her instead.  
  
"I think she went up to the roof," Wakaba answered her. Utena smiled, squeezing her shoulder gently in thanks before leaving.  
  
Utena strode down the nearly silent hallway to the stairway, climbing up them until she reached the rooftop access. She easily popped up the hatch and stepped out into the night. The moon lit the gravel strewn roof, a flat surface easy to stand on.  
  
Utena saw clothes lying on the roof and began to pick them up, following them like a trail of bread crumbs to where Anthy stood looking out at the city. The dark skinned girl was naked, her long purple hair blowing in the gentle breeze.  
  
"I don't even feel the cold anymore," Anthy said as Utena came up behind her. She turned to look at Utena, her eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.  
  
"Are you.. all right?" Utena asked her hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know," Anthy answered her calmly. She looked out at the city, "I so wanted to bite someone, last night. I could barely fight the urge." She took a breath, more out of reflex than because she might need to, "How do you stand it?"  
  
"I'm no saint," Utena said softly, thinking of the girl she had left sleeping in the bedroom. She took a few steps forward to stand at Anthy's side, "For me, it's been a matter of choice." Quietly, "I swore I would never hurt someone, and I've tried to live up to it."  
  
"What if... I can't control myself?" Anthy asked her hesitantly.  
  
Utena met those dark eyes with her own blue ones as she told Anthy simply, "Then I'll do what I have to."  
  
Anthy actually smiled at that as she said, "Thank you." They stood there silently for a few moments until she asked, "So what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"Patrol," Utena shrugged, "and Ayeka suggested that we should go see someone named Himiko. I doubt it was a casual comment coming from her."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Anthy nodded, turning and walking towards the rooftop hatch.  
  
Utena grabbed at her arm, and Anthy looked at her curiously. "Clothes?" Utena raised her eyebrow with a grin.  
  
Anthy looked down and remembered her unclothed state, "Oh." She blushed a bit and quickly began to pull her clothes back on. A short stop in the suite below and the two were off.  
  
They traveled the streets, scanning the alleys and dark corners for anyone lurking there. The creatures of the night had began to pass the word around, and their trip was quieter that either one of them would have preferred.  
  
The temple they reached was clearly in disrepair, and an unusual aura seemed to hang over the place. "This place is creepy even to me," Utena admitted softly.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Anthy asked her quietly. She shivered a bit, but not from feeling the cold.  
  
"I called Ayeka, and she gave me directions," Utena shrugged. Slightly louder she called out questioningly, "Himiko?"  
  
She stepped out of the shadows, her long brown hair blowing around her. Traditional paper charms glowed softly in her hands, an aura of power radiating from her as she declared, "Creatures of the night! Flee this place, or suffer the consequences."  
  
Utena held up her empty hands and said, "We come in peace." At the woman's clearly skeptical glance Utena added, "We were sent by Ayeka Kisaragi."  
  
"Ayeka?" the brown haired woman looked a bit surprised at hearing that name. She gazed at Utena and Anthy closely for any sign of deception.  
  
"Himiko, I think," the soft voice surprised them, "that they are here to see me." She didn't step out of the shadows, she simply appeared, along with a tall, cloaked companion. "Larva," she said to it softly, "protect Himiko."  
  
"Yes," the one called Larva answered in masculine tones before moving over to stand protectively at Himiko's side.  
  
"Be careful," Himiko called out.  
  
The girl walked over to Utena and Anthy, her skin bleached white as snow. She shone in the moonlight, radiating raw power as she neared them. Looking almost like a child's porcelain doll she gazed up at Utena and said, "My name is Miyu." A little pause and she quite pleasantly asked, "So tell me, why shouldn't I kill you both where you stand?"  
  
Back at the apartment, a lightly dozing Wakaba was startled awake by the phone ringing. "Yes?" she picked it up to ask.  
  
The young man at the front desk sounded a bit stressed as he said to her, "There's someone here to see Mrs. Tenjou."  
  
"Who is it?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"Arisugawa Juri," he answered, "Should I send her up?"  
  
Wakaba's jaw visibly dropped on hearing that. 'Juri?' she thought to herself dazedly, 'We left her back at Ohtori, didn't we?'  
  
The man repeated the question, "Should I send her up? Or would you rather I send her away?"  
  
'I'd like to see you try,' Wakaba smirked. "Send her up, please," she said aloud.  
  
A few moments later, and there was a firm knocking on the front door. Wakaba swiftly opened it, and Juri and Ruka strode inside. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?" Ruka complained as he flopped into a chair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Wakaba asked them both.  
  
"Where's Utena?" Juri asked her impatiently instead of answering the question.  
  
Wakaba frowned at the tone she was using, "She and Anthy are out on patrol."  
  
"Damn," Juri turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ruka snagged her arm, "if we go out, there's not much chance of us running into her. Shouldn't we just wait here?"  
  
Juri obviously would have preferred to be taking action, but after a moment she nodded. "I guess you're right," she admitted.  
  
"What's going on?" Wakaba rephrased the question, sounding much more dangerous.  
  
"Trouble," Ruka sighed, "big trouble."  
  
Far closer than any of them would have liked was the penthouse apartment of one of the richest women in the city. A woman who was now standing entranced, looking dreamily into Shiori's eyes.  
  
"Go lay down," Shiori ordered the woman, adding with a smile, "we'll be hungry later."  
  
Dressed in only the slightest of lingerie the woman walked out of the living room to lay down in her bedroom. Once Shiori was sure that she was fast asleep, she went to join her own Mistress standing out on the balcony.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori looked over at her, "Is she near?"  
  
"Utena is in the city," Shiori nodded, "I can feel her."  
  
"Juri is excited," Mrs. Ohtori smiled, "she must be near to finding her." A soft laugh, "I wonder, should I let this game play out a little longer?"  
  
Shiori smiled a fangy smile, "I almost can't wait to see the look on Juri's face."  
  
Both of them laughed softly, looking out at the moon light. 


	15. Tokyo Chapter Four

Part Fourteen: Tokyo Four  
  
Miyu looked at the two of them, and Utena felt a wave of power washing over them. The little girl's gaze was calm, relaxed even, as the pressure built on both her and Anthy. 'Not a little girl,' Utena thought, 'she's old, so terribly old, I can feel it.'  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you for coming here and disturbing my Himiko," Miyu's voice had dropped to a dangerous purr, and Utena knew that she meant each and every word. She gestured, and they were hammered by another wave of power.  
  
Anthy dropped to her knees, a trickle of blood running from her nose. She clutched the sides of her head, moaning softly, trying not to fall to the ground completely. She managed to look up and gaped in shock, seeing Utena standing there, unbowed.  
  
Utena grit her teeth, the power radiating from Miyu hammering at her, but she just refused to fall. From deep within her she felt something primal stir, like when she had faced Kanae. The power rose up from her gut, filling her with strength, a odd tickle coming from the back of her head as... something began to happen.  
  
"Utena-sama," Anthy murmured softly, almost reverently.  
  
Anthy's eyes widened as the air itself around Utena began to move, a soft light shimmering all around the slim vampire. Her pale skin shone, her blue eyes almost glowing as she stared defiantly into Miyu's eyes. Another power, different than Miyu's, was building around Utena and driving the other power away from both of them. The pain, the pressure that Anthy had been feeling began to fade, and she gasped softly in relief.  
  
"Let go of me," Utena said defiantly, then there was a sudden burst of power as she raised her hands in a throwing gesture in front of her.  
  
Miyu cried out in pain, taking a half step backward in surprise even as Larva and Himiko rushed over to her side. "Are you all right, Mistress?" Larva asked, even as Himiko knelt down beside her worriedly.  
  
Utena offered Anthy her hand, "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I think so," Anthy answered softly, looking at Utena in both awe and a little fear. "That's the sort of power an elder vampire has, not..." she murmured.  
  
Sounding quite rueful Miyu said, "I think I'm finally beginning to understand why Ayeka sent you to see me." She gazed up at Utena thoughtfully, "How long has it been since you were changed into a vampire?"  
  
"A few months," Utena answered.  
  
Miyu, Himiko and even the masked Larva looked at her in surprise. "Incredible," Himiko murmured even as Larva took a defensive stance.  
  
Miyu looked at her a few moments, her own expression completely unreadable. "Come here tomorrow night," she said, turning to walk up to the shrine.  
  
"Wait a minute," Utena started to say.  
  
"Tomorrow," Miyu's voice brooked no argument. Quietly she added, "I need to consider what I've seen tonight, before we speak again." Larva's long black cloak enfolded the three figures, and they simply disappeared.  
  
"I guess we're dismissed," Utena scowled, "remind me to have a little talk with Ayeka about sending us to her."  
  
"I don't think Ayeka expected that to happen," Anthy said, sounding clearly distracted. She looked over at Utena, her expression clearly shaken. It looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure quite how.  
  
"No, I don't know how I did that," Utena said, a step ahead of Anthy.  
  
They made their way across the city, eventually reaching their home. The doorman looked up from his paper and smiled, "Your two guests have arrived."  
  
"Guests?" Utena looked at him in surprise.  
  
"They were a young man and a woman," he shrugged, "and someone from your suite said to send them up."  
  
"Thanks," Anthy said as she rushed Utena to the elevator. The doors slid closed, and she looked at Utena, "Do you think it's trouble?"  
  
"Probably," Utena said grimly. "Someone may have followed us back, it might even be Miyu and her friend Larva," she speculated.  
  
They reached their floor and the doors opened. "We go in fast?" Anthy asked as they hurried down to their suite.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Utena nodded. She checked the door to see if it was unlocked, then met Anthy's eyes. "On three?" she asked.  
  
Anthy nodded, drawing a stake from her clothes. "Let's go," she said,  
  
"One.. two.. three!" Utena shoved the door open, charging inside, battle ready. They hurriedly scanned the room, and saw...  
  
"It's about time you got back here," Juri growled, drinking from a packet of medical blood. The orange haired vampiress looked tired, somehow, as if she had been suffering from some kind of relentless strain.  
  
"I though we left you back at Ohtori," Anthy frowned. The young lady's dislike of Juri came through loud and clear in only one sentence.  
  
"We didn't have much choice," Ruka said as he stepped out of the kitchen. Carrying a steaming pan of food, the blue haired young man looked quite handsome, if you liked that type, but Utena didn't really care. She had other things to worry about.  
  
Utena narrowed her eyes, quickly noticing that Shiori was nowhere to be found. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Juri's cheeks flushed as she leaned forward in her seat, "We were attacked, shortly after you left for Tokyo." She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, "She was even stronger than Kanae, and she was there looking for you."  
  
"And you refused to tell her anything," Utena nodded.  
  
Juri looked at her in surprise, "How did you know?"  
  
"I know you pretty well," Utena answered with a smile, "and you're still carrying bruises from your fighting her."  
  
"She beat me into the ground," Juri admitted, "and took Shiori with her. She claimed that she could use her to find you."  
  
That's certainly possible," Anthy nodded. She looked over at Juri and Ruka, "Did either of you hear her name?"  
  
"She called herself Mrs. Ohtori," Ruka offered.  
  
"I have certain... contacts. I can try asking them if they've heard of her," Anthy said thoughtfully. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at Juri in alarm, "When you fought her, did she drink any of your blood?"  
  
Juri scowled, "She licked some of my blood off of her fist, I think. Why?"  
  
"If she's powerful enough," Anthy said very quietly, "that might be enough for her to track you wherever you go."  
  
"Oh, hell," Ruka muttered.  
  
"Which means," Juri said, her voice harsh, "she may have followed me right here."  
  
Not far from the apartment, a figure sat in nearly absolute darkness. Mrs. Ohtori's eyes were closed, and an amused smile teased her lips. "Juri's as smart as you thought, little one," she murmured to her companion.  
  
Shiori nodded as she said, "Juri has rarely disappointed me." She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling into her eyes, "Do you think they'll bolt?"  
  
Mrs. Ohtori shook her head no, "They consider themselves heroes. They won't run."  
  
Shiroi stretched her slim, shapely body as she smiled and asked her, "So should we do take them tonight?"  
  
"Not just yet," Mrs. Ohtori murmured.  
  
Shiori looked at her in surprise, "Why, Mistress?" She knew just how much Mrs. Ohtori wanted to avenge her daughter's death at Utena's hands. Mrs. Ohtori gave her a single look, and she involuntarily stepped backwards in fear.  
  
Deciding to answer the question, Mrs. Ohtori said, "Utena has attracted the attention of an old one." A grim little smile, "Someone that I do not wish to cross right now."  
  
To be continued... 


	16. Tokyo Interlude

Part Fourteen: A Tokyo Interlude  
  
Mrs. Ohtori watched Shiori walk away from her and closed her eyes in thought.  
  
She had felt the battle between Utena and the vampire princess Miyu, sensed the massive energies that had clashed all the way across the city from her. It shouldn't have been possible for such a young vampire as Utena being able to survive against Miyu, but she had done it. Ever Mrs. Ohtori was cautious around Miyu!  
  
If this battle truly reflected Utena's powers, then it changed everything. Her chasing of Utena stopped being a amusing little game of vengeance and the girl became a serious threat to her. Her eyes opened wide, 'Or an opportunity."  
  
She walked to the window and looked out at the lights of the city, thinking back to what she had learned about this Utena. Back at Ohtori academy she had been well on her way to becoming a legend. And the first tale of that legend had been her defeat of Akio... Shiori had told her about it, when Mrs. Ohtori had asked her. She wasn't sure if she believed the story or not, but after what she had seen lately, it seemed more and more possible!  
  
The party at the observatory had begun at sundown, quickly a mad, energetic thing. The place was filled with the vampirized members of the student council, human slaves, and their willing human allies. Akio ruled over these things like a king on his throne, occasionally favoring an especially fare lady with a touch of his fangs.  
  
Touga Kiryuu and his dog Saionji stood by their lord's side. Keeping some distance from the three Arisugawa Juri observed the festivities coldly, only drinking a bit of blood from the slaves. Other, lesser vampires moved through the crowds, trying to curry favor from their dark lord.  
  
There was a disturbance at the door, and they looked up to see the large outer doors break as a figure was hammered right through them. "Who dares," Touga cried.  
  
The crowd parted to give a clear look at the doors, and for the first time they saw... her. Instead of normal girl's clothes she wore a traditional boy's school uniform, the long black pants and jacket highlighting her almost bone pale coloring. Long pink hair flowed down her back, and her face had the most shockingly blue eyes.  
  
"Who is she?" Juri asked, her voice showing her admiration.  
  
The pink haired woman raised the wooden practice sword and declared, "My name is Tenjou Utena!" Utena pointed with the blade towards where Akio sat, "And I'm here to challenge you."  
  
As he rose from his seat Akio tossed his purple hair back with a clearly practiced gesture. "I know that you're upset over how I changed you," he smiled charmingly, his voice flowing like honey, "but that's no reason to do anything foolish."  
  
Utena had to grit her teeth as Akio's power flowed outward from him, a willpower that had been enough to easily compel the strongest vampires of Ohtori. And with a single gesture Utena shrugged it off, biting out, "Face me."  
  
Akio gazed over at her in surprise. He smoothly stepped down, his expression serious as he said, "Pass me a sword."  
  
Touga tossed him a wooden practice sword, "Here, my lord."  
  
The sword dropped smoothly into Akio's hand as he smiled bleakly at Utena, "You do know that I am the champion duelist of Ohtori?"  
  
"Shut up and fight," Utena said as she charged him.  
  
The two swords met with a loud crack, testing muscle and will against each other. Utena met his eyes coolly, and Akio's began to look just a bit worried.  
  
Again and again they clashed, each of them searching for any weakness in the other's guard. The wooden swords quickly began to splinter, the weapons becoming even more dangerous to the two vampires, not less.  
  
They separated, standing facing each other a moment. "Don't you understand?" Akio demanded angrily, "I am the prince of this school!"  
  
Utena stood there, her body almost glowing in a single beam of moonlight. "It doesn't matter if you are a man or woman," she murmured softly, then adding much more loudly, "one of strength and nobility is always a prince!"  
  
They faced each other, looking for some weakness in each others guard, even as the crowd watched in awe. Touga made his way to Juri's side, "Do you think out lord might... loose?"  
  
"If you had asked me yesterday, I would have said no," Juri answered quietly.  
  
"Guard yourself," Utena declared, charging.  
  
Akio raised his sword in reflex, the two wooden blades coming together loudly. Utena's blade shattered, splinters scattering around them, but she firmly kept the hilt in her hands. She deflected his strike, taking it on her shoulder, then Utena stepped in close and shoved the shattered remnant of her blade into his chest!  
  
"Urk," Akio spat black blood against her chest. His body fell limply against Utena, then slowly slid down to the floor. She pushed the body off of her, and he lay there in a boneless head.  
  
There was the sound of running, and Utena noted that the vampires had fled the room as soon as they realized that Akio was defeated. Only Juri lingered there a moment. Utena met the orange haired woman's eyes, who smiled slightly and saluted her gravely. Then she was gone as well.  
  
The humans lingered, gazing at her in shock and no little awe. "Get out of here," Utena said, her eyes flashing, and they fled.  
  
Looking out at the darkened city of Tokyo, Mrs. Ohtori shook her head ruefully. She had thought that it was just an exaggeration, that Utena had somehow caught Akio by surprise. But if as a newly made vampire she was that strong, what was Utena capable of now?  
  
'What could she eventually be capable of?' Mrs. Ohtori thought grimly. 


	17. Tokyo Chapter Five

Part Sixteen: Tokyo Five  
  
The darkness slowly lightened, and the sun rose up over the city. It climbed across the blue sky, fell behind the towers, and once again night gently fell across Tokyo. And the vampires stirred from their day's slumber.  
  
Utena looked out into the night, quietly asking, "Anthy, were your contacts able to dig anything up on Mrs. Ohtori?"  
  
Anthy shook her head, "Their records go back hundreds of years, but there's no direct information on her. Just rumor and legend." She frowned worriedly, 'The Hellsing organization prides itself on knowing about the world's vampires, how could they not know about her?'  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Juri asked Utena softly.  
  
"I've got an appointment tonight," Utena smiled wryly, "and it might be important to keep it. Can you and Anthy guard the others until I come back?"  
  
"But what if you run into Mrs. Ohtori out there?" Juri raised her eyebrow.  
  
Utena actually laughed softly, "Then that solves everybody's problem, since she's mostly after me anyway."  
  
"Doesn't solve my problem," Juri muttered, "she's still got Shiori."  
  
"Go see Miyu," Anthy said to her intensely, "then come right back here. The only chance we'll have is if we all face her together." She actually smiled slightly, "You won't be protecting us if you choose to try and face her alone."  
  
Utena smiled wryly, "You know me too well." She held up two fingers and smiled, "I swear I won't try to take on Mrs. Ohtori alone."  
  
Juri's lips quirked slightly, "Were you ever a girl scout?"  
  
"Well, no," a smiling Utena shrugged, "but I thought that's better than swearing on vampire's honor or something." With that, she walked over to the door and was gone.  
  
Utena walked out into the night, feeling the cool night air on her pale skin. She stopped to look up at the full moon, for a moment looking almost like a ghost. She moved across the city quickly, not worrying about being seen. After tonight, it might not matter anyway.  
  
It took only a few moments for her to reach the shrine. Utena shivered a bit, feeling that odd sensation once again. 'I wonder if it's because this is a holy place?' she wondered. A slight smile, "Or maybe it's something Miyu does intentionally.'  
  
Utena walked up the steps, passing under the wooden archway, when a voice said, "Enter here freely and of your own will."  
  
Utena blinked, looking over at Miyu sitting casually by the front entrance of the shrine building itself. She looked deceptively like a pale little girl, but the aura of power around her was anything but childlike. "Isn't that a line from a Dracula movie?" Utena asked.  
  
Miyu actually smiled slightly, "Nothing wrong with taking from the classics."  
  
Utena had to smile at that, just a little. "You said that you wanted to see me tonight?" she asked as formally as she could manage.  
  
Miyu's voice was soft, almost a whisper as she asked, "When you came here last night, you had questions?"  
  
"Well, yes," Utena blinked. Quietly, she asked her, "Is there a cure for vampirism? Is there a way to become human once again?"  
  
Miyu looked a bit surprised, not having expected that question first. Her expression was sad as she said, "I'm sorry. There is no cure, that I know of."  
  
Utena didn't actually flinch, but her eyes darkened sadly. "Thank you," she nodded slightly. 'Should I ask her about my powers,' Utena wondered, 'or Mrs. Ohtori?'  
  
"Why not ask me about both?" Miyu smiled.  
  
"You can read my thoughts?" Utena blinked in surprise.  
  
Miyu chuckled softly, "Not very easily, but yes."  
  
"What can you tell me about Mrs. Ohtori?" Utena asked her softly.  
  
"We've crossed swords a few times," Miyu met Utena's blue eyes, "she's very strong, and quite devious as well."  
  
"Stronger than you?" Utena asked thoughtfully.  
  
Miyu's eyes narrowed slightly, "Possibly."  
  
"Sorry," Utena shrugged.  
  
"Ohtori is a vindictive woman, Utena," Miyu cautioned her, "she does not let go of any wrong that has been done to her."  
  
"Or to her family," Utena sighed softly. Her long pink hair blew around her, the breeze blowing strongly around them both. She met Miyu's eyes. "Are my powers enough to face her?"  
  
"I don't know," Miyu admitted. "A vampire as young as you should not have the power that you do, at best you would be able to compel another to your will," she said. A grim little smile, "And any vampire older than you could command you easily."  
  
"The vampire who created me tried to command me," Utena murmured, "I skewered him on a wooden practice sword."  
  
"You defied the vampire who sired you?" Miyu blinked. "That astounds me more than the abilities you've shown," she admitted.  
  
"Are there any other vampires who have had powers like mine?" Utena asked.  
  
"Not as young as you," Miyu shook her head, "it appears that you are unique."  
  
Utena felt... something. A chill in her bones. She met Miyu's eyes, "I think I need to go. Thank you, for your help."  
  
"I wish I could have been more help," Miyu murmured as she watched the pink haired young woman walk away.  
  
A few moments later Himiko and Larva emerged from the shadows, settling down to Miyu's side. "Do you think she'll return?" Larva asked softly.  
  
"I hope so," Miyu murmured softly.  
  
"From what I heard you didn't tell her everything that you told me," Himiko said quietly, looking over at Miyu curiously.  
  
"She's not ready to hear that," Miyu said, "not ready to hear the legends of the vampires. Not ready for the Power of Dios, or for the legend of the power to revolutionize the world."  
  
Across the dark city of Tokyo, Mrs. Ohtori smiled slightly, reaching out to stroke Shiori's cheek. "Are you ready?" the older woman asked.  
  
"Please, Mistress," Shiori moaned softly.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori drew the girl down to her breast, gasping as the younger girl's fangs pierced her flesh. "Yes," she crooned, "feed on my blood, take my strength into you." She stroked down the girl's back, caressing her rounded bottom.  
  
Shiori shuddered happily, feeding on her hungrily. Her own hands began to move, caressing searchingly that aristocratic woman's body. Afterwards, they lay together, contented in the glow that filled both their bodies.  
  
"Little one," Mrs. Ohtori said softly, "you must leave me, soon."  
  
Shiori looked up at her in surprise, a bit of blood still clinging around her mouth, "But why, Mistress?"  
  
"You will return to Juri and the others," Mrs. Ohtori smiled slightly, "they will accept you back easily." She stroked the cheek, "I want you to watch, and listen. Tell me about Tenjou Utena, and about the power that she possesses."  
  
"I will obey, my Mistress," Shiori sighed softly.  
  
"Good," Mrs. Ohtori rose, gently pulling the slim girl up beside her. "It must be convincing, that you escaped from me," she said, raising her fist. "I'm sorry," she added, as the first blow hammered Shiori to the floor....  
  
To be continued. 


	18. Tokyo Chapter Six

Part Seventeen: Tokyo Six  
  
The phone rang loudly, startling everyone in the room. It was bad enough waiting around there for Utena to come home, then you added that Anthy and Juri did not get along at all, and things were getting a little tense in there.  
  
"Yes?" Anthy answered the phone.  
  
"Miss Anthy?" the doorman recognized her voice almost instantly. He sounded rather stressed as he said, "There's an injured young woman down here, asking for Utena."  
  
"We'll send someone right down," she quickly reassured him. Anthy hung up and looked at the people in the room, "There's someone downstairs, asking for Utena."  
  
"I'll go downstairs," Juri volunteered, jumping to her feet.  
  
"No, I will," Anthy corrected her calmly.  
  
Juri narrowed her eyes in anger, "Why?"  
  
"You've been a vampire for longer than I have, and are probably stronger as well," Anthy pointed out reasonably, "if this is a trap, you need to be up here watching over the humans." A bit of anger seeped into her voice, "And since you made me into a vampire, you should be able to sense if something goes wrong."  
  
Juri really looked like she wanted to argue with all that, but finally she nodded with a sigh, "All right, you go."  
  
Anthy didn't let herself actually sigh with relief until she was safely standing in the elevator going down. She didn't know why Juri bothered her so much, but just being around her set Anthy's teeth on edge. In her most private thoughts, she wondered if it might simply be Juri's honest enjoyment of her vampire state.  
  
'Keep your mind on business,' Anthy firmly reminded herself as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor. As soon as she stepped out the scent of a vampire reached her, then Anthy saw who leaned weakly against the wall. "Shiori?!" she cried, running to her side.  
  
Shiori smiled up at her weakly, her face and upper body covered with welts and bruises. "What took you?" she managed weakly.  
  
Anthy got her wits about her and reached out with her new senses, trying to find any trace of another vampire nearby. But there was nothing. She looked down into Shiori's dazed eyes and asked, "Is Mrs. Ohtori here, too?"  
  
Shiori shook her head weakly, "I got away from her, barely."  
  
"But how..." Anthy started.  
  
The elevator doors opened up again and Juri ran out, looking around her wildly as she cried out, "Shiori?!" She ran over and pushed Anthy aside forcefully, gently cradling Shiori in her arms. She saw the injuries that the girl carried with her and Juri's expression grew murderous as she hissed, "What did that bitch do to you?"  
  
"She wanted me to help her find you all," Shiori said softly, "but I wouldn't do it. When the power of her will didn't work, she fell back on her fists."  
  
"She'll pay for that," Juri vowed softly, "I promise you."  
  
"Who will pay for what?" Utena asked, stepping into the lobby.  
  
"Shiori's back," Anthy said, an odd look on her face.  
  
Utena narrowed her eyes, "We'd better get her upstairs." Juri easily picked up Shiori in her arms, and in a few short minutes they were back in Utena's suite.  
  
The girl groupies and Wakaba kept their distance, but Ruka looked at the purple haired girl with concern. "Will she be all right?" he asked.  
  
Ignoring the question, they lay Shiori down on the couch, Juri hovering about nervously. "So hungry," Shiori moaned out softly. Anthy brought a bottle of animal blood out of the refrigerator and Shiori looked she was going to be ill, muttering, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Ruka brought a packet of the medical whole blood over, tearing it open cautiously and holding it to Shiori's lips, "Here you go."  
  
Shiori sucked it back ravenously, her body looking to fuel it's own repairs. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "but she wouldn't let me feed off animal blood, just on people that she caught." Shiori looked away, "I got so hungry, I just... gave in."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Utena murmured, but there was an odd look on her face.  
  
Anthy looked over at the pink haired woman and came to a sudden realization. In Shiori's shoes, Utena would have just starved herself, rather than give in. 'Every time I think I understand what Utena's capable of, she surprises me,' Anthy thought.  
  
"You survived," Juri agreed, "and made it back to me." There were actually a few tears in her eyes as she added, "That's enough for me."  
  
"What happened to you?" Anthy asked Shiori softly.  
  
"After Mrs. Ohtori took me away from Juri," Shiori smiled up at her sadly, "she seemed to know that you were going to Tokyo almost at once. She followed you out here, and has been watching what you've been doing ever since."  
  
"Do you know what Mrs. Ohtori wants?" Utena asked.  
  
Shiori shook her head, "No. She seemed to simply want to destroy you for killing Kanae at first, but after a while she seemed to become interested in you. Mrs. Ohtori asked about when you first came to school, the confrontation with Akio, all that stuff."  
  
"Is she afraid of Utena?" Juri asked softly.  
  
Shiori seemed surprised at that question, "Not at all. She never seemed to be anything but sure and confident when I spoke with her."  
  
Utena patted her gently on the shoulder, "You should rest now." She looked Juri and Anthy in the eye, "I'm sure we'll have more questions for you later."  
  
Shiori was going to protest that when Juri gently pressed her down onto the couch, "You need to regain your strength, love."  
  
Shiori sighed softly, "Yes, Juri."  
  
Utena led them out of the living room to the closed off kitchen to talk.  
  
"What was that about?" Anthy asked, curious why Utena had stopped them from debriefing Shiori about what had happened to her.  
  
"She's lying," Utena said softly.  
  
"Of course she is," Juri surprised them both by agreeing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anthy blinked.  
  
"She was in that... woman's hands for weeks," Juri said to them quietly, obviously not calling Mrs. Ohtori what she really wanted to call her. "I felt the awesome power of her will, and I can guess what she might have made Shiori do. Of course there are things that she doesn't want to talk about yet," Juri finished with a growl.  
  
"And yet," a thoughtful Utena said softly, "she didn't seem too terribly upset over being held by Mrs. Ohtori, did she?"  
  
"What are you implying?" Juri asked challengingly.  
  
Utena met her eyes calmly, "Nothing." A pause, then she added, "Yet."  
  
"How dare you," Juri's eyes flashed, and she took a half step towards the cool Utena.  
  
Anthy stepped between them, feeling the air charged with electricity between the two of them. "Simmer down," she said forcefully, "this isn't the time or the place."  
  
Both women glared at each other for a few moments, but finally they backed off.  
  
Anthy puffed out a relieved breath, when a thought occurred to her. "How did you know it was Shiori down there?" she asked Juri softly.  
  
"I made you into a vampire," Juri answered softly, "there's still a powerful link between us. I could sense who it was through you, I guess."  
  
Anthy didn't look particularly happy about that idea. Not happy at all.  
  
"I didn't get much help from my little visit with Miyu," Utena decided to try and change the subject for now.  
  
Juri nodded grimly, "Did she have anything to say about Mrs. Ohtori?"  
  
Utena shrugged wearily, "Just that she's strong, devious, and quite vindictive."  
  
"We already knew that," Anthy smiled at them wryly. Both women actually laughed a bit of that. She looked at Utena, "Did she have anything to say about your powers?"  
  
"Powers?" Juri raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember when she faced Kanae?" Anthy reminded Juri quite pointedly of how Utena had, single handily, saved both of them.  
  
"Hmph," Juri frowned. looking downward.  
  
Utena shook her head, "Just that I seem to be unusual for my age, that's all."  
  
Juri shook her head, "I'm going to go check on Shiori."  
  
Anthy and Utena stood there a moment, walking her walk away. Quietly, Anthy asked Utena, "You were the one who made Shiori a vampire, right?"  
  
Utena nodded slightly, but kept quiet.  
  
"Could you make Shiori tell you the truth?" Anthy asked.  
  
The expression on Utena's face was almost unreadable as she softly said, "I probably could." A short pause, "But I won't."  
  
"Why?" Anthy demanded.  
  
A grim little smile, "Because I would never let someone do it to me, Anthy. I have no right to do that to anyone else."  
  
Out in the living room, Shiori and Juri stood at the window, looking out into the night. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back," Juri murmured to her softly.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Shiori said to her quite agreeably, but it wasn't Juri that she saw in the reflection of the mirrored glass.  
  
It was Mrs. Ohtori.  
  
Shiori remembered the last words Mrs. Ohtori had said to her. Her mistress had gently pushed bloody hair from Shiori's face, "Get close to them, learn all of their secrets. And when they least expect it, call on me."  
  
To be continued... 


	19. Out in the Night

Part Eighteen: Out in the Night.  
  
It was night in Tokyo, and the vampires walked in the shadows. Vampires, and those that chose to hunt them down.  
  
The vampire walked inside, his hair styled and clothes neatly pressed as he stalked the smoky darkness of the bar. A smile, a lingering glance, he moved through the crowds unnoticed, picking out what he wanted. The girl was alone, quietly finishing her drink. Not too terribly attractive, and no one would likely miss her.  
  
"Hello," he smiled at her.  
  
"H... hi," she stuttered out shyly.  
  
"You shouldn't be sitting here all alone," he smiled charmingly, "there's all sorts of people out tonight. You could be hurt."  
  
"Thank you," she blushed, looking down.  
  
The charming, gentle words continued on as he carefully worked his wiles on her. She relaxed more and more, her smile becoming far less tentative as she came to enjoy his presence. When he thought she was ready, he made his move.  
  
He took her had gently tugging, "Would you like to join me outside?"  
  
Her eyes widened, and she smiled up at him happily. Just a bit tipsy from her drink she sighed out softly, "Oh, I'd love to."  
  
They smoothly made their way through the crowds, may of the patrons giving envious glances to the woman at snagging such a handsome man. The back door opened out into an alley, often used to off-load beer and other kinds of alcohol.  
  
The vampire looked around him curiously before smiling slightly. "No one's here," he smiled, showing a bit of fang, "we're all alone."  
  
"Good," the quite cold voice said, "that requires less explanations."  
  
He turned back to her and found the young woman's stance was totally different than it was. There were no signs of her being drunk at all, instead the dark haired woman stood up straight, her eyes intent upon him. She drew something out from a hidden corner of the alley, and there was a sudden rasp of steel sliding on steel.  
  
"What's going on.." The vampire blinked, sounding confused.  
  
The girl moved like a shot, and the vampire howled in blazing pain as the sword the girl carried made a shining arc across his forearm. He clutched at the bloody stump, realizing that he had barely evaded a strike aimed at his head! She attacked him again and again, sending him scrambling to try to get away from her relentless assault.  
  
"Hold still," she growled out, "and it'll end quicker."  
  
He stumbled, coming to rest against a brick wall. His eyes widened, he turned around, and the shining path of the sword was the last sight he ever saw.  
  
The body slid wetly to the floor, the woman using her foot to stop the bouncing head from rolling away from her. "Decapitation works," Saya murmured softly, "even against these third generation half breeds."  
  
Saya cleaned the sword smoothly before sliding the katana away with a steely rasp. Then she mussed her clothes up a bit, trying to make it look like she had just had sex.  
  
"Time to go back to trolling for idiot vampires," Saya muttered irritably before she headed back inside the bar.  
  
Not that she really minded hunting such fools. Privately, she thought of removing them as a public service to the reputation of more capable vampires everywhere. But they were easy prey, barely worth the effort of drawing forth her blade.  
  
As Saya settled into her corner seat she smiled. There were rumors of an elder vampire in the city, a creature of fearsome power. And a youngling, who seemed to be able to easily best her sires. If those rumors were true, it could make things very... interesting. Very interesting, indeed.  
  
The private plane slowly rolled to a stop in the darkness of the airport. The runway was on the far end of the airport, away from any of the commercial traffic or passenger's prying eyes. Unmarked except for a simple identification number, the older plane carried no company insignia, looking to be entirely unnoticeable.  
  
The hatch on the side folded down into stairs, then a single figure dressed in military garb stepped down, looking around her cautiously. The small young woman was pale, her short cropped blonde hair framing her face. A face, it should be said, looking very displeased.  
  
"I hate flying," Victoria Ceres growled softly, "I really, really hate it."  
  
"Couldn't be helped," the taller woman answered, following her down. She wore a tasteful gray suit, her own silvery hair providing a ice contrast. Glasses gleamed on a face that could almost be described as handsome, and she drew on a cigar thankfully.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Hellsing," Victoria gave the woman a respectful nod. Softly she added, "At least it was a night flight all the way."  
  
Integra Hellsing smiled slightly, "Least I could do."  
  
Victoria looked around them, her expression grave. "Why couldn't we bring Arucard along?" she asked her quietly.  
  
"Walter can keep an eye on him," Integra answered. "For this mission we may require some delicacy, a talent that Arucard rather lacks," she added.  
  
"What is the mission?" Victoria asked quietly.  
  
"The Japanese government is growing concerned over the vampire problem in Tokyo, they fear their internal bodies may not be able to deal with it," Integra said quietly.  
  
"So they want the Royal Order of Holy Knights assistance," Victoria murmured. She gave her superior a shrewd glance, "But you didn't need to come along just for that."  
  
"I've recently had less contact with one of my... more informal agents. She was based in Japan, and had been sending me reports quite regularly, but now they have slowed to a mere trickle," Integra quietly explained.  
  
"You're worried about her?" Victoria raised her eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"That," Integra agreed, "and concerned she might have been compromised."  
  
"And if she had been compromised?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Then we'll take the necessary steps," Integra said coldly.  
  
Authors Notes: Saya is from the movie Blood the last vampire. Victoria Ceres and Integra Hellsing are from the anime series, Hellsing. I had considered featuring Arucard as well, but he's a bit too blood thirsty, even for me. 


	20. Tokyo Chapter Seven

Part Nineteen: Tokyo Seven  
  
Utena hesitated in the doorway, part of her still feeling both repelled at what she was about to do and terribly guilty, but a larger part was eager for what was to come. She was so hungry, and they knew that it was her time to feed.  
  
The blue haired girl steeped out of the shadows to meet her, smiling up at Utena gently. "It's my turn tonight," Ami said quietly.  
  
Part of Utena wanted to just grab her and pull her close, but she restrained herself. "Are you sure that you want to..." she began to ask when the girl gently put her finger on Utena's lips, shushing her with an amused expression.  
  
"You ask us that every time," Ami chuckled softly, "I would have thought that by now you would have realized we follow you of our own free will."  
  
Ami reached up to take her glasses off, revealing eyes that were smoky with desire. She removed her blouse and skirt next, leaving her only in her underwear and socks. She opened up her arms, looking up at Utena with intense want.  
  
Utena took the half step forward, leaning down slightly to kiss the pretty young woman, her tongue flickering along soft lips and across white teeth. Ami seemed to swoon, surrendering herself to the stronger woman.  
  
They stumbled together to the bed, Utena laying Ami out over the fresh sheets. In an oddly intimate gesture she helped slide Ami's socks off, then opened the front clasp of the girl's bra. She kissed along her jaw, licking at the base of her throat, then teased each of those up thrust nipples with her tongue as she caressed the pert breasts.  
  
"Oh, Utena-sama," Ami sighed dreamily.  
  
Utena continued to feast on those breasts, careful to keep her fangs sheathed. A cool hand slid over Ami's ribs, then down across a flat belly to the top of her pale blue panties. She stroked along the front of them until she felt the hips rise up in wanton invitation, and then slid her fingers under the cloth into warm wetness.  
  
"Ah," Ami cried out, her body twisting and turning under that fevered caress, but Utena kept her fingers right on target.  
  
Utena lay her body over Ami's, enjoying her erratic movements as she brought her face up next to hers. She timed it carefully, bringing Ami as close to the edge as she could before softly asking, "Do you want it? Do you?"  
  
"Yes," Ami whimpered, "yes!"  
  
Utena slid down Ami's body to find herself over the rounded swell of her breasts once again. The fangs gleamed in the darkness, then she struck even as she used a gentle twist of her fingers to bring Ami over the edge.  
  
"Utena-sama!" Ami's body tensed in pleasure.  
  
"I'm impressed," Juri noted with an impish smile.  
  
Juri and Shiori sat close together on the living room couch, while Anthy, Wakaba and Juri sat scattered around the room, all with mildly embarrassed looks on their faces. The walls were, of course, insulated, but vampire hearing was acute, and even the two humans had heard enough to know what was going on in there.  
  
Wakaba was blushing fiercely, looking down uncomfortably in her chair. But Juri's senses were keen, and despite how Wakaba was acting she was picking up something else loud and clear: a strong scent of arousal from the girl.  
  
Anthy realized whom Juri was gazing at so intently and softly cautioned her, "Don't even think about trying it."  
  
With a little smile Juri asked, "And why not?"  
  
Anthy kept quiet, "Because Utena cares about her very much, and if you did try anything, she'd probably stake first and ask questions later."  
  
Juri nodded thoughtfully, "A point."  
  
Shiori silently filed away that fact, watching them all intently. She had known Juri and Anthy didn't get along well, but there was something else going on there, too. And this Wakaba, she could be a useful tool if Shiori felt the need to stir up a little trouble.  
  
Quietly Shiori spoke up, "Juri-sama, I'm bored." The orange haired woman looked down at her and she smiled up, "I know that we need to stay together, to watch each others backs. But do we need to stay cooped up in this apartment all the time?"  
  
Ruka raised an eyebrow, "Personally, I'd rather be as bit bored than dead."  
  
"We haven't seen or heard of Mrs. Ohtori since Shiori escaped from her a week ago," Juri pointed out, "it could be that she simply left town."  
  
Anthy raised her teacup, carefully drinking the animal blood within. "It's possible," she said as she sat the cup down, "but not very likely. She perused us all the way to Tokyo. I doubt that she will simply give up the hunt now."  
  
"It could be that something else has drawn her interest away," Utena said to them quietly as she walked out from the back bedroom. Her clothes were a bit rumpled, but she looked much better, a bit of red to her cheeks. She smiled at the surprised look on Anthy's face and explained, "Just for the sake of argument, of course."  
  
"We're going to have to go outside soon, anyway," Wakaba surprised them by speaking up softly. When everyone looked over at her she shrugged slightly, "We're running out of food for me and Utena's groupies."  
  
"Hey!" Utena protested that description of her thralls, no matter how accurate it might be. Juri actually chuckled, and Anthy had to hide a smile.  
  
"And," Wakaba added, "we're going to be out of medical and animal blood soon, too."  
  
"We can't have that," Shiori sighed. Drinking the blood from medical packets was beginning to irritate her, she had to admit. She missed holding someone, drinking deeply as their heartbeat slowed then gradually came to a stop.  
  
Utena looked into her companions' eyes, seeing the restlessness in them all. They were going to have to go out anyway, so they might as well do it now. "All right," Utena nodded, "but we'll go out in groups, and cautiously.  
  
"How are we doing for funds?" Anthy asked Utena curiously.  
  
"I deposited the money Ayeka Kisaragi paid us into a savings account," Utena smiled, "we still have several hundred left."  
  
Juri slid up from the couch, offering Shiori her hand to pull her to her feet. "I also have funds I can contribute," Juri nodded to Utena.  
  
"Can't have someone thinking that we're just freeloaders," Ruka smirked, getting a fierce look from Juri in reply. It didn't bother him, of course, he just grinned.  
  
"All right," Utena nodded, "I guess we'll..."  
  
The phone rang, interrupting her.  
  
Wakaba bounced to her feet, "I'll get it." She picked up the cordless and asked, "Hello?" She listened for a moment, then looked over at Anthy, "It's for you."  
  
Anthy walked over to take the phone from her, frowning slightly. "Yes?" she asked. An odd look appeared on her face, "It's been a long time." A pause, "You're in Tokyo?" Another pause, "Of course, I'd be honored." Anthy set the phone back in the cradle, then stood there silently.  
  
"Anthy," Utena took a step towards her, "is something wrong?"  
  
Anthy turned to give her a sunny smile, "Of course not, Utena. It seems that an old friend of mine is in town, and would like to meet with me."  
  
"Do you want me to come along?" Utena asked as Anthy prepared to go.  
  
"No, you need to be here, in case Mrs. Ohtori comes," Anthy shook her head firmly. Another sunny smile, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Good luck," Utena called as Anthy headed out the door, feeling just a bit surprised when Anthy didn't even respond.  
  
Shutting the door firmly behind her, Anthy's expression became grave. With a speed that only a vampire could match she went to the stairs and practically flew down them, quickly reaching the ground floor. She stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the night air even as she thought, 'It can't be a coincidence, they're being here now.'  
  
Up in the suite Utena took a few steps towards the door muttering, "I should follow her, make sure she's all right."  
  
Juri took hold of her arm firmly, "You know that she can take care of herself." She smiled wryly, thinking of their run-ins back at Ohtori, "And besides, we have our own problems to deal with." Juri nodded to where Shiori and Wakaba were putting their heads together, talking about what they were going to buy on this shopping trip.  
  
Utena sweatdropped.  
  
Out in the city Anthy made her way to one of the classier hotels, pausing outside to catch her breath. Well, metaphorically speaking, anyway. Braced, she walked inside, scanning the lobby cautiously before making her way into the bar nearby.  
  
The bar was the sort you'd expect to find in a business man's hotel, with small tables scattered about for private lunches and business dinners. They were spaced far enough apart that it would be difficult to overhear, and the lighting was a bit dim. Attractive young women served food and drinks, moving from table to table gracefully.  
  
They were sitting at the corner table as promised, and Anthy assessed them with her eyes. The gray haired young woman dressed formally, the dark colored suit hugging her form, a silver cross gleaming on her tie. Beside her a blonde haired, more petite woman sat. She was dressed more casually, but her whole stance screamed that she was military or bodyguard.  
  
"Hello Anthy, it's been a long time," the silver haired woman said, the light reflecting off of her glasses.  
  
"Integra," Anthy nodded respectfully to Integra Hellsing.  
  
To be continued... 


	21. Tokyo Chapter Eight

Part Twenty: Tokyo Eight  
  
'It's interesting,' Anthy thought to herself as she settled into the seat opposite the two ladies, 'how different they really are.'  
  
Integra Hellsing gazed at Anthy coolly, her face almost unreadable as she studied her intently. On the other hand the blonde bodyguard's face was quite easily read, showing excitement, a bit of nervousness, and a great deal of caution.  
  
Integra got right down to business as she said to Anthy coolly, "Up until a month ago I was receiving regular weekly reports from you. Now it seems I must come to you to keep informed of what's actually going on."  
  
Anthy was equally frank with her answer, "Since becoming a vampire I was concerned there might be a conflict of interests."  
  
"We have been known to employ vampires from time to time," Integra gave a tip of her head to her pale companion.  
  
Strangely, as soon as she head that Anthy was a vampire, the little blonde relaxed slightly, "Victoria Ceres," she introduced herself simply.  
  
Anthy gave her a slight smile, then looked over at Integra. "I wasn't aware that the Order operated in Tokyo," she said quietly.  
  
"We've received a formal request for assistance from the Japanese government," Integra said simply, "regarding the situation in Tokyo itself." She gave Anthy a thoughtful look, "A situation I suspect you know a great deal about."  
  
Anthy felt oddly comfortable slipping back into her roll of an agent reporting to her superior, "We have a serious vampire problem. Not only are there growing numbers of rogue vampires but apparently several elder vampires are in the city..."  
  
In another part of the city Utena shook her head with a sigh. Apparently Wakaba had taken courses in combat shopping or something, she was that good at it. Thankfully she was going for bargains, trying her best to stretch Utena's money.  
  
"Cute!" Shiori squealed, picking up a chibi-goth toy.  
  
The toy actually looked a bit like Utena, with pale skin, and pink hair. The only real problem with it was the black dress it was wearing. Wakaba spotted it too, and large throbbing hearts soon appeared in her eyes.  
  
"We've got to buy it," Wakaba agreed with Shiori.  
  
Both girl's swiftly turned their eyes to Utena and the taller woman sighed softly, knowing she was doomed. "How much?" Utena asked the shopkeeper.  
  
The pretty shopkeeper was looking up at Utena quite oddly before she softly said to her, "For you, it's only half price."  
  
"Are these things popular?" Juri asked softly.  
  
"You could say that, yes," the lady said softly as she took Utena's money from her. She carefully wrapped the doll up, then passed it over. Once Utena had left she quickly asked Juri, "Was that Tenjou Utena?"  
  
Juri looked down at the woman in honest surprise. "How do you know that name?" she asked her, her own voice coming out just a bit harsh.  
  
"The doll's modeled after her," she shrugged, obviously not bothered by Juri's tone, "though I have to tell my friend to put her in a boy's uniform the next time. Everybody in the city's underground knows the name of Tenjou Utena, the vampire protector of Tokyo."  
  
Juri sweatdropped. "Excuse me," she swiftly walked away.  
  
"You have the oddest expression on your face," Utena noted as Juri caught up with her.  
  
"Utena, you don't know the half of it," Juri said with a scowl. Speaking to her softly so that the cheerfully shopping pair of Shiori and Wakaba couldn't over hear she filled Utena in on what she had just heard about.  
  
"They put me in a dress?" Utena blurted.  
  
"That's not my point," Juri sighed. "If your name is that well known, why hasn't Mrs. Ohtori tracked you down already?" she asked.  
  
"She's playing a game, then," Utena said gravely. "She wants me scared of her, hiding and wondering when she'll come for me," she mused.  
  
"Which we've been doing, more or less," Juri acknowledged.  
  
"But not any longer," Utena said firmly. "If she knows who I am hiding's useless anyway."  
  
"Why not have a party?" Wakaba popped up, starling them both.  
  
"How does she do that?" Juri growled.  
  
Utena just ignored that question entirely as she nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, a party." Turning to look at Juri she said, "I'll get a hold of Ayeka Kisaragi, find out what clubs in the city will serve vampires. We'll all go, us, Ruka, Anthy and all the groupies."  
  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Juri asked softly.  
  
"No," Utena admitted quietly, "but I want to send a little message to Mrs. Ohtori." A slight smile, "And it'll give the others a bit of a break, too." With a sigh she added, "I just wish Anthy was back from her meeting."  
  
The bar was mostly deserted, and the waitress quite nervously delivered the next round of drinks. "Thank you," Integra took a small drink from her scotch before asking Anthy, "So how dangerous is this elder vampire?"  
  
Anthy sighed while taking a sip of her spiked tomato juice, "Still unknown. But her daughter was quite able to face off against two young vampires with relative ease, dominating the will of one so much that she simply collapsed."  
  
"An impressive display of mental strength," Integra acknowledged.  
  
"Her daughter," Victoria spoke up softly, "do you mean this Mrs. Ohtori created her as a vampire, or do you mean biological daughter?"  
  
"Mrs. Ohtori has claimed that Kanae was her biological daughter," Anthy noted, "but it hasn't been verified."  
  
"I'm somewhat reluctant to do so," Integra admitted, "but I can contact the Watchers organization. They have records going back even farther than the Order does."  
  
"I would deeply appreciate it," Anthy said respectfully.  
  
"Now I'm glad Walter insisted I take that cannon along," Victoria murmured. She smiled dangerously, "I bet that could punch a hole even in Mrs. Ohtori."  
  
"Let's hope so," Anthy answered.  
  
"And the other elder?" Integra asked.  
  
"Miyu," Anthy nodded, "I faced her power myself. She is frighteningly powerful, so much so that I am quite dubious about antagonizing her..."  
  
Saya walked up the shrine steps, her long dark hair flowing around her. The katana she carried in it's case, over her shoulder quite comfortably. She almost looked like any Japanese student dressed in her girl's uniform, except the oddness of her walking about so late at night.  
  
"Miyu!" she called out as Saya passed beneath the archway at the front of the shrine.  
  
"You aren't going to try that again are you?" the amused young woman's voice seemed to come from nowhere. Saya waited, and Miyu emerged from the shadows, garbed all in red with her skin glowing white like some ghost wandering from it's grave.  
  
"Not today," Saya said simply.  
  
Larva hovered behind Miyu, the cloaked Shinma protectively standing watch over his lady. "If you wish to attack her again," he said simply, "you will have to face me."  
  
Saya gave him a respectful nod. Respectful, but without fear. "Not today," Saya repeated in a soft drawl, "but someday, I may take you up on that."  
  
Miyu felt Larva rearing up indignantly behind her and swiftly spoke up, "What can I do for you tonight, Saya?"  
  
"The newcomer vampires in the city," Saya said to Miyu simply, "I understand that you've encountered them."  
  
"Ohtori," Miyu nodded slightly, "and Tenjou Utena." She looked over at Saya curiously, "Do you intend to hunt them?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Saya asked softly.  
  
"I suppose not," Miyu acknowledged. "What about them do you wish to know?"  
  
"Their names are enough," Saya said to her softly, "I could already sense them. But it's always easier if I have a name." The vampire left silently, walking down the steps and disappearing into the darkness of night.  
  
Softly Larva asked, "Aren't you concerned for Utena?"  
  
Miyu's smile was grim, "If Utena cannot survive against Saya, she is not what I hope she might be. And Saya could choose to pursue Ohtori first."  
  
"It's a gamble," Larva murmured.  
  
Integra's eyes had closed as she was listening, then opened to gaze across the table at Anthy, "Thank you for the information."  
  
Anthy rose, "I need to return to my friends."  
  
"Understood," Integra nodded slightly as she too stood. "We'll be in Tokyo for a while," she said softly, "call us, if you need assistance."  
  
"And will that assistance cost me?" Anthy asked softly.  
  
"The way of the world," Victoria smiled slightly.  
  
Anthy smiled slightly, "True. I'll see you again, I think." With that, the young woman turned and walked away, leaving the bar silently.  
  
"Should I follow her?" Victoria asked softly.  
  
"I doubt you could," Integra smiled, "Anthy was one of my better students." She drew a cigar out and lit it, drawing on it deeply, "And I think she will come back on her own."  
  
To be continued... 


	22. Tokyo Chapter Nine

Part Twenty-one: Tokyo Nine  
  
Mrs. Ohtori felt an odd pang, a pain in her chest as she looked out into the darkness of the night, standing there all alone in the spacious apartment. 'I think I miss her,' she found herself realizing. Shiori's presence here had been oddly comforting to the elder vampire, and tutoring the child had reminded her of much more pleasant times long, long ago.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori bared her fangs as she muttered under her breath, "I must be growing soft." But still, the feeling didn't want to go away.  
  
She scowled, forcing herself to consider other, much more serious matters. Like the... creature she had sensed, out in the night. Not a vampire in the normal sense, yet still immortal, and a hunter of her kind and kin. Mrs. Ohtori had heard of Saya before, the last of an ancient type of vampire, but she hadn't truly believed those stories. Not until the first vampires began to turn up in and around Tokyo, all slain by a expertly wielded katana.  
  
It was tempting to consider directing Saya to Utena, to see what the youngling could do against the ancient slayer. Mrs. Ohtori hesitated to do that however, for many reasons. Utena might be able to forge an alliance with Saya, or that Utena's powers might rise to destroy the vampire slayer.  
  
But another concern was scratching at the back of Mrs. Ohtori's mind, simply refusing to leave her alone. The fear that Saya might slay Shiori as well.  
  
"Damn it," Mrs. Ohtori growled out, "what is WRONG with me?!"  
  
The silence of the room provided no answers for her.  
  
The two reached the apartment building at almost the same time, Anthy coming from one side, Utena and the others coming from the other. The women hesitated for a moment, then Utena folded Anthy into her arms for a gentle hug.  
  
"How did your meeting go?" Utena finally asked.  
  
"Well enough," Anthy smiled up at her. She looked over at the cart that Wakaba was pushing and said, "I see the shopping went well."  
  
"Well enough," Utena echoed her with a smile.  
  
"And we're having a party," Juri remarked with a slight smile.  
  
"What?" Anthy looked up at Utena in surprise.  
  
Utena smiled wryly, "It'll take some explaining." They all gathered to talk in the apartment upstairs, sitting around the living room comfortable. Utena explained the shopping trip, the Utena doll that was purchased, and the slow realization that their attempt to hide had been largely useless.  
  
Anthy soaked it all up like a sponge. "If you're right about the widespread knowledge of our vampire slaying activities," she finally said, "and I think you are right, then it's reasonable to assume that Mrs. Ohtori has known about where we were all along."  
  
"But a party?" Shiori asked weakly.  
  
Utena smiled grimly, "I want to do something uncharacteristic." She got up out of her seat to walk over to one of the windows. As she gazed into the night, it was almost as if she was searching for Mrs. Ohtori herself.  
  
"Well, it certainly has style," Ruka admitted.  
  
"There's that," Juri grinned. She cradled Shiori close to her, frowning slightly as she felt a stiffness in the other girl. 'Well, Mrs. Ohtori put her through a great deal,' she reminded herself firmly, 'she shouldn't press.' Looking up at Utena calmly Juri said, "You want to send our lovely Mrs. Ohtori a little message?"  
  
Shiori bit back the words that bubbled up. She so wanted to speak in defense of her Mistress, to cry out her many virtues, but held herself silent. Her place was to watch, to learn all of their secrets and weaknesses. And when the time was right, Shiori would tell Mistress everything.  
  
"Mrs. Ohtori knows we're here," Utena agreed, "so why not? Lets inform the lady that we won't cower in fear from her." A slight grimace, "Not any longer, anyway."  
  
Anthy got up from her seat, gently putting her hand on Utena's shoulder. "There's something I need to tell you about," she said softly, "privately."  
  
Utena and Anthy left the living room together, moving into the kitchen so as to not disturb any of Utena's harem, sleeping in the bedroom. "What's going on?" Utena asked her softly, leaning up against the counter.  
  
Anthy shifted a bit uncomfortably under Utena's steady gaze, "The people I went out to meet, they were from the vampire hunting organization that once trained me."  
  
Utena gave her a strained smile, "I guess the information requests we asked you to make set off some warning bells. Did they ask about Juri and I?"  
  
"I didn't mention you," Anthy replied firmly. She sighed, "But I did detail our encounters with Kanae, Miyu and our speculations about Mrs. Ohtori."  
  
Utena nodded thoughtfully, choosing not to ask about the people Anthy had met. She rather suspected that she wouldn't tell her anyway, "OK, we can deal with that. If things really do get bad and crazy, we might even be able to call on them for some help."  
  
"Not without paying some cost," Anthy thought of Integra ruefully, "I suspect that any assistance we got would have to be paid back on a later date."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Utena pushed herself off the counter, preparing to return to the living room.  
  
"Utena?" Anthy asked her before she could leave.  
  
Utena didn't turn as she replied, "Yes?"  
  
"I got the impression they were interested in my going to work for them once again," Anthy said to her hopefully, "do you think you'd be willing?"  
  
"I've never considered working for an organization before," Utena said as she pushed through the door back into the living room.  
  
Anthy remained standing in the kitchen a few moments, "No, I guess you didn't."  
  
Juri raised an eyebrow at the look on Utena's face as she returned to where the others sat, "Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"No," Utena answered her tersely.  
  
Wakaba looked up at her in concern, the brown haired girl sitting curled up in a corner seat. "If we are going to have a party," she offered, "where are we going to hold it?"  
  
Utena gave her one of her nicer smiles even as Anthy returned to the living room. "Thanks for reminding me, Wakaba," she smiled as she went to grab the phone, "I need to call up Ayeka Kisaragi and ask her about it."  
  
The phone rang once, and a younger man's voice came on the line, "Phantom Quest Corporation, can I help you?"  
  
"Can I speak to Ayeka Kisaragi," she answered, "if she asks who is calling, just tell her that it's Tenjou Utena."  
  
A few moments later the rather breezy voice of Ayeka Kisaragi came on loud and clear. "Sorry, I don't have any new jobs for you quite yet," she said to her cheerfully, "though I sure appreciated all the help on those five cases."  
  
"It's not about a job," Utena smiled slightly, "I was wondering if you could tell me if there's a bar where a party including vampires could be held."  
  
"Am I invited?" Ayeka asked eagerly.  
  
Utena blinked, then shrugged slightly as she answered, "Why not?"  
  
"Then I've got the perfect club for you," Ayeka grinned, "got a pen and paper?"  
  
Utena scrounged around for a pen, "Ready."  
  
"The place is called Arisugawa's Locket," Ayeka reported with a smile evident in her voice, "I know the owner, I helped her out with an exorcism once. As long as you're paying the tab, I'll make all the arrangements."  
  
Utena laughed, "I'll appreciate it. Let's go for tomorrow night, then. We'll see you there."  
  
As Utena was dialing the call Juri got up out of her seat to walk over to Anthy's side, a slightly teasing smile on her face. "You two fight?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No, we did not," Anthy answered her coldly. She hadn't liked Juri back when she had first met her, and even though they were both vampires now, she still didn't like her.  
  
"You two sure don't act like it," Juri remarked mildly.  
  
The glare Anthy gave her might have cowed a lesser woman. "You do not know me or Utena that well," she said with even more frost in her tone, "to be a judge of that."  
  
Juri gave her a catlike smile, "I know Utena much better than you think."  
  
"How so?" Anthy made the question a challenge.  
  
Meeting Anthy's gaze steadily Juri answered her, "I did make love to Utena once."  
  
"What?" Anthy looked shocked.  
  
Utena put the phone back into it's cradle, walking back over to the couch where Juri and Anthy were talking. "Ayeka's going to make all the arrangements," she reported cheerfully, "we just have to show up tomorrow night."  
  
"Excuse me," a pale looking, even for a vampire, Anthy got up out of her seat and said, "I'm going out for a walk. I need some air."  
  
"But you don't need to breathe," Utena blinked at her owlishly.  
  
"I want some time alone," Anthy snapped as she walked out.  
  
"What's going on between you to?" Juri looked over at Utena with a frown.  
  
"I don't know," Utena pushed a hand through her hair.  
  
Juri sighed as she took Utena's arm, "Come on, let's talk." Ignoring Utena's protests she grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.  
  
'Interesting,' Shiori thought, 'very interesting.'  
  
The trip up to the roof was mostly silent, the padlock that normally closed off the area easily yielding to vampiric strength. They stood there silently for a few moments before Juri said, "We were talking, and I mentioned having had sex with you."  
  
"How did that casually come up in conversation?" Utena looked over at her in surprise.  
  
Juri just ignored that question. "Anthy seemed really shocked and upset when she heard about that. Why?" she asked her.  
  
"I.. haven't, with her," Utena admitted softly.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Juri blurted.  
  
"Anthy's so pure," Utena mumbled a bit uncomfortably, "clean. I don't want to tarnish her, not like we are..." she trailed off.  
  
"You are the most noble woman I know," Juri said intently, "you're the nearest thing to a knight in bloody armor that I've ever met! You could never corrupt her."  
  
Utena smiled back at her, "I didn't know you thought of me that way." The slightly shorter girl put her hand on Juri's arm, "Thank you."  
  
Juri and Utena stood closely, but Utena had to strain to hear what Juri said, "I have always admired you, Utena. If Shiori wasn't around..."  
  
"I thought you loved her," Utena murmured softly.  
  
"You stole my heart that day you walked into Akio's throne room," Juri answered softly, "and you haven't let it go."  
  
"What about Shiori?" a whispering Utena leaned in closer.  
  
"If I couldn't have you," Juri shrugged slightly, "and I do care about her. Just not the same way." She cupped Utena's chin in her hand and then leaned in to kiss her gently. Utena hesitated for a moment, then she gave in to the sensation, letting her tongue duel with the other woman's, tracing across her fangs.  
  
Anthy froze, standing in the open doorway watching the two together. Silently, she turned around and was gone...  
  
To be continued! 


	23. Tokyo Chapter Ten

Part Twenty-two: Tokyo Ten  
  
Anthy just froze, standing there in the open doorway, watching Juri kissing the slightly shorter Utena. The other girl hesitated for a moment, then she returned that kiss passionately, her arms wrapping around Juri. Silently, Anthy turned around, closing the door soundlessly behind her. A single tear, a drop of blood, dripped down her cheek.  
  
"Damn," Anthy murmured, wiping the blood away. She had come up there to talk to Utena, to find out if what Juri had told her was true. 'Obviously, it is,' she thought bitterly.  
  
The hallway was silent as Anthy strode to the suite belonging to Utena's Aunt, opening up the door and walking inside. Wakaba looked up from where she was sitting on the couch and her eyes widened as she took in Anthy's wild eyed look.  
  
"Are you all right?" Wakaba asked worriedly.  
  
Anthy strode by her to the bedroom door and paused. "No," she said to her softly, "no, I'm not." She carefully avoided waking the other girls as she went into the darkness of the room, looking around for a certain something. The little case was packed away in a bag, and her hands shook as she took her old glasses out.  
  
They gleamed in the dim light shining in from outside as Anthy turned them over in her fingers. She hadn't really needed to wear them after she had been made a vampire, since Juri had changed her. She slid the glasses on, an odd expression on her face, then collected a few stakes and slipped them away into her clothes.  
  
Wakaba looked up at her oddly as the now glasses wearing Anthy strode out into the silence of the livingroom. She reached the outer door before Wakaba softly ventured out, "Should I tell Utena where you're going?"  
  
"I won't be gone long," Anthy said as the door closed behind her.  
  
Ruka frowned slightly as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Something odd going on there," the blue haired young man noted.  
  
"I hope that she'll be all right," Wakaba murmured.  
  
Ruka raised an eyebrow, "I thought you resented her."  
  
Wakaba blushed. "Maybe so," she admitted, "but I know Utena cares about her, and I don't want to see her hurt."  
  
A wry smile on Ruka's face, "Just like me and Juri."  
  
"What about Juri?" Shiori asked them as she walked in, her short purple hair artfully styled to give her a sultry, just tumbled out of bed look.  
  
Ruka and Wakaba sweatdropped.  
  
Anthy reached the street level, letting the cool night air wash over her. The moon was merely a half crescent above her, partially lighting the street around her. 'I should have known,' Anthy thought irritably as she strode into the night, 'I should have realized!'  
  
A bare whisper of sound, and Anthy swiftly turned in place, grabbing the shocked looking mugger by the throat. With a eerie ease she lifted him right up one handed and then held him dangling there. The man's eyes widened as he struggled there uselessly, and the scent of urine filled the air as he pissed himself in sheer terror.  
  
"I'm having a very bad night," Anthy said to him coldly.  
  
Seeing the irritated look on her face, the slightly glowing eyes, the older man struggled even harder. His eyes bugged out slightly as he fought on, trying to get a full breath of air into his lungs. "Oh, God..." he managed to get out.  
  
"I want you to do something for me," Anthy said to him softly, "you are going to go right home, and not bother anyone else tonight." He nodded wildly in agreement as she continued, "If I catch out in the night again..."  
  
"Yes?" he asked weakly.  
  
With a chilly little smile on her face Anthy vowed, "I'll kill you."  
  
Tossing the man down to the ground Anthy felt an odd sense of satisfaction as he ran away from her as fast as his legs could carry him. 'Utena wouldn't approve of that,' Anthy mused. A moment's thought, 'Damn her, anyway.'  
  
It felt good, somehow, striking such terror in the man. Anthy had been holding back these past few months, restraining herself to try to live up to the code of behavior Utena had practiced. 'No more,' she finally resolved, 'not again.'  
  
"Never hold back," had been what Integra Hellsing had often told her when they were training together, and now she wished she had followed that advice. A blush marked the dusky vampire's face as she remembered a certain moment...  
  
They had sparred together often back then, the slim gray haired young woman and Anthy. Both of them dressed in simple leotards they fought across the mats, learning the moves that might help save Anthy's life one day. A few simple tosses and throws, followed up by the precise strike of a stake to the heart.  
  
They closed in together, their breasts pressing up against each other as they strained to defeat each other's strength. Anthy felt her breath coming a bit faster, and noted a slight flush to Integra's normally pale cheeks. Surprisingly the vampire slayer's face darted forward, pressed warm lips to Anthy's, and she relaxed in surprise.  
  
Thump!  
  
Taking advantage of that short moment of weakness Integra twisted her body and sent them both down to the mats, Integra laying atop of her. "Always be prepared," Integra murmured, her body's length gently laying over Anthy's own.  
  
"That wasn't fair," a fiercely blushing Anthy was panting softly, Integra's hair tickling her face as she gazed down at her, "a vampire wouldn't have kissed me."  
  
A mysterious little smile teased Integra's lips as she said, "And why not? I certainly find you attractive enough." She bent down to catch Anthy's lips once again, her hands gently stroking down the front of the smaller woman's body.  
  
"I... I've never..." Anthy stammered.  
  
Integra drew back just a bit, giving Anthy a chance to get some air. "Do you want me to stop? she asked her simply. A slight smile teased her lips, "Just say the word, and we'll both go out of this room and pretend that this never happened."  
  
Gasping softly Anthy managed, "Don't stop."  
  
With a wicked laugh Integra nibbled on Anthy's neck even as she gently pulled the straps of her leotard down, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."  
  
"You might have told me," Anthy managed as Integra teased her bare nipples to life.  
  
A silken tongue teased each breast, swirling around them like chocolate ice-cream cones. A teasing of the nipples with Integra's teeth then she answered, "I was trying to be subtle, and you just weren't getting the hint." A gentle nip, "So, this."  
  
"Oh," Anthy gasped softly, and Integra bit again.  
  
A slim hand slid down Anthy's belly, sliding into dark curls of hair. Integra's fingers gently quested, bringing a shiver of delight from her. She slid into wetness, then the pale woman's eyes widened slightly when her fingers hit an unexpected barrier.  
  
"You're still a virgin..." Integra looked at her in shock, drawing her hand back slightly.  
  
Anthy grasped that hand, meeting Integra's gaze trustingly. "Don't stop," she repeated softly, drawing those long, delicate fingers down once more.  
  
"I'll be gentle," Integra said softly. She stroked the outer lips gently, raising her excitement even as she resumed her worship of those generous breasts. She teased, tongue and fingers playing a littler dance, making Anthy squirm in her want.  
  
"Ah!" Anthy cried as sharp nails and a firm thrust took her cherry, then cried out again as another burst of pleasure flowed over her.  
  
Anthy smiled fondly in memory, then shook her head. They had both known it couldn't last, she was bound to stop her brother while Integra was devoted to the Royal Order. But the last months she had been spent in England had been terribly sweet, Integra teaching her the techniques to pleasure her in return. And Anthy had been an eager student.  
  
'You could have had all of that, Utena,' Anthy thought, and felt an odd moment of pain when she realized that she was thinking of Utena in the past tense. When she had seen Utena with Juri, Anthy had known it was over.  
  
The wind blew her long hair back from her face and Anthy smiled to herself slightly. "I'll tell her tonight," she murmured softly...  
  
To be continued... 


	24. Tokyo Eleven

Part Twenty-three: Tokyo Eleven  
  
Not hearing the stairway door open or close they stood there together, the night's breeze flowing over them both. Utena drew back a bit from Juri's warm arms, the pink haired, slim vampire's breath coming just a bit faster.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Utena murmured softly.  
  
"I don't know," Juri honestly answered, her hands gently resting on the shorter woman's upper arms, the tall, busty orange haired woman stroking the covered flesh lightly. Those striking blue eyes looked away from her, and Juri wondered if she was going to be turned away again, just moments away from reaching paradise.  
  
"I can't lie to her," Utena looked up to meet Juri's dark eyes, feeling that warmly compassionate gaze on her, "I have to tell Anthy."  
  
Juri nodded, obviously not too surprised. "But tell her what?" she asked softly. Juri needed to hear it, needed to have Utena say those words.  
  
"That I.." she hesitated, then Utena continued on more firmly, "want to be with you, Juri."  
  
"Good," Juri's smile was suddenly wicked as she pressed her lips to Utena's in a hungry kiss. A tongue gently probed, and Utena's lips yielded to the intrusion.  
  
Their lips parted, and Utena had to gasp softly as that hot, wet mouth traced along her jaw, a teasing tongue flick to the flesh of her neck. Juri's hands tugged at the boy's jacket and Utena helped her, shrugging off the black garment so that it fell to the roof.  
  
Juri paused, smiling slightly at the tight black T-shirt that Utena wore beneath it. The generous curves of her breasts rose up against the dark material, the delicate sweep of her pale neck brought into stark relief. She cupped the warm flesh, finding nipples hard under the cloth, and bent down to kiss them through the dark fabric.  
  
"God," Utena gasped, "don't tease!"  
  
"It's only fair," Juri chuckled softly, "you've been teasing me for weeks."  
  
Juri grasped the hem of her love's shirt, helping Utena pull the T- shirt off and flinging it aside. Round, pale breasts, the nipples a darker pink against the white. A raspy, catlike tongue caused Utena to cry out softly, her pale arms wrapping around Juri's head. Juri brought her lips around, a gentle nursing on the breasts bringing sweet moans and whimpers from her lover.  
  
Utena felt herself being guided onto her back and surrendered gratefully. With the girls who served her, with Anthy, and in her life Utena had been in charge, in command. She had pleasured her girls, bringing them to the heights of passion, but never receiving herself. And Anthy, sweet, kind Anthy who had no idea what was going on inside of her. As Juri began to undo the black pants Utena sighed happily, letting someone else be in charge at last.  
  
A bit of wiggling brought the pants off, revealing white cotton underwear. Juri slid her body up, kissing Utena again as she began to stroke along the thin, damp cloth. Utena gasped, her slim fingers digging into Juri's shoulders, shuddering under Juri's gentle touch. Juri took her time sliding back down Utena's body, tongue teasing and lips kissing that pale, soft skin.  
  
It took a few tugs to get the panties away, the fluids sticking to them. The pink triangle of hair, the sweet scent nearly made Juri swoon. Soft, teasing kisses, tracing down to find the source of the wetness. The lips gently parted, a gush of fluid...  
  
"Ah!" Utena cried out, body twisting beneath Juri's expert touch.  
  
They lay there together, Utena stretched out beside Juri on the rough material. Juri cradled the smaller woman close, softly murmuring, "Next time, you get to lead."  
  
"Thanks," Utena sighed happily.  
  
In the apartment just below them Shiori seemed to stiffen slightly, her eyes widening in surprise. Ruka looked up from where the blue haired man was working at cleaning up the kitchen, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I have a link to Utena," Shiori murmured to herself softly, the purple haired girl shivering slightly in pleasure, "I just got a sudden feeling of utter happiness from her."  
  
"Maybe that's where Anthy went?" Wakaba speculated, the brown haired young girl washing the dishes briskly. Letting any of the vampires help wash them usually seemed to cause at least one of the plates to get broken. It wasn't too bad the first few times, but having it happen regularly tended to deplete the dishes pretty fast.  
  
"No," Ruka shook his head, "I saw Anthy leave the building."  
  
"Didn't Juri leave with Utena?" Wakaba asked cheerfully.  
  
Shiori's eyes widened slightly at that, then narrowed.  
  
"Shit," Ruka cursed softly.  
  
"Excuse me," Shiori turned, swiftly leaving the room. Entering into the bedroom she had shared with Juri she broke into a feral grin. 'I'm free, free at last!' she thought to herself happily. Closing her eyes Shiori walked over to the window, her thoughts reaching out to another.  
  
The tall, blue haired woman stood in the darkness of the apartment, drinking deep of the young woman she cradled gently in her arms. Suicidal already, the child's need for oblivion had called out to her, much like it could have called any elder vampire. Full, she loosened her grip, letting the empty body slide to the floor.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori looked up feeling the call, the familiar touch of that mind. "Shiori," she actually smiled slightly, the purple haired child's image appearing before her.  
  
"Mistress," Shiori smiled back, eyes twinkling.  
  
"You have something to report?" Mrs. Ohtori asked. It was strange, but seeing the girl felt so good. Like she had missed her presence, somehow.  
  
"Juri and Utena seem to have embarked on an affair," Shiori reported softly, warming under her mistress' gaze. It hadn't been until she left Mrs. Ohtori's side that she realized how deep that mastery went, how much she wanted to make her pale queen happy.  
  
"Then Juri is a fool," Mrs. Ohtori found herself saying, "to neglect one such as you."  
  
Shiori's cheeks colored and she had to look away from her shyly. "Thank you, Mistress," she whispered happily. She looked up to add, "Utena intends to hold a great party tomorrow, at a place called Arisugawa's Locket."  
  
'Why did I say that to her?' Mrs. Ohtori wondered, then shook her head. "I know of that place, it's considered neutral territory," she said crisply. She hesitated before asking, "Do you wish to remain among them, Shiori?"  
  
"No, Mistress," Shiori said softly, her eyes wide in hope.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori nodded firmly, "Then at the party tomorrow night, I will come to reclaim you, my little one. Be ready."  
  
"Mistress," Shiori beamed happily, "thank you!"  
  
"No," Mrs Ohtori smiled as the link faded, "thank you." And a few moments later, both women found themselves alone once again.  
  
Out in the night Anthy paused on her way home, an odd tickling sensation at the back of the dark purple haired vampiress' neck, feeling sure she was being followed. She turned around, looking into the shadows to find her persuer, but there was nothing but shadows and darkness.  
  
"I must be edgy," Anthy muttered, going inside the apartment building. She nodded to the doorman, stepping into the elevator and rising the many levels to Utena's floor. The halls were quiet as she walked to the door, hesitating before she opened it.  
  
'Will Utena be back here?' Anthy wondered. She felt a pang considering leaving the beautiful pink haired girl, but she knew there was no other way. If she didn't love her, then there was no reason to stay here any longer.  
  
"Anthy," Wakaba said with forced cheerfulness as she walked inside.  
  
Anthy scanned the room, her nose swiftly picking up the scents in the suite. Wakaba and Ruka, Shiori in the other room, the groupies sleeping over there, and that was all. "Where's Utena?" she asked them briskly.  
  
"She hasn't been back yet," Ruka said a bit apologetically.  
  
Muscles in Anthy's jaw jumped as she clenched it. 'Utena's still up on the roof with Juri,' she thought, feeling a surprising surge of anger.  
  
Shiori walked out of her and Juri's bedroom, an oddly content smile on her face. "Oh, hello Anthy," she beamed, "you're back."  
  
"Do you know what Juri and Utena are doing?" Anthy growled softly.  
  
"Of course," Shiori actually smiled at her winsomely, "Juri and I have always had an open relationship."  
  
Anthy clenched her hands, looking ready to break something. Anything would do. "Well," she snarled, "Utena and I don't!"  
  
With that Anthy left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Utena is in so much trouble," Wakaba sighed.  
  
Just in front of the building a figure emerged from the darkness, gazing up at the apartment building thoughtfully. At first glance she might be taken for a teenager, but a closer look into her eyes showed a greater age, an ancient burden.  
  
"She almost spotted me," Saya murmured, "I's best not underestimate them." Carrying her sword case over her shoulder she moved off, adding with a grim smile, "Looks like the whole nest is here, just waiting to be dealt with when I'm ready."  
  
To be continued... 


	25. Tokyo Twelve

Part Twenty-four: Tokyo Twelve  
  
Anthy all but charged down the hallway away from the suite, heading for the stairway again. She took the steps two at a time, her fury driving her onward to the top. The door to the roof slammed open with a very satisfying bang, and she froze, gazing at the two figures laying there on the rooftop in a tangle of pale limbs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Anthy blurted out angrily.  
  
Juri rose up smoothly, her long, lean body exposed to the moonlight, her long orange hair flowing around her. "If you don't know that," she said with a wry smile, "then I'm certainly not the one to explain it to you."  
  
"Juri," Utena gently scolded her as she grabbed for her top. She pulled it on to give her some cover as she looked over at Anthy, "I didn't mean for you to find out like this."  
  
Anthy met her eyes, her gaze shimmering with anger, "If you felt this way for her, why didn't you tell me?" She shot a glare at Juri, "If you had told me, we could have..."  
  
"Do you want to talk to her alone," Juri ignored Anthy to softly ask Utena, "or do you want me to stick around?"  
  
"Stay," was Utena's quiet answer. She looked up to meet Anthy's intense gaze, "I don't think I realized how much I felt for her myself, not until we..."  
  
"Oh. of course," Anthy spat out angrily. She fixed Juri with a look that might have killed a lesser person and cried, "This is all your fault. You seduced her once before, and now you're using that again to try and hold on to her!" Anthy didn't even see Utena move she was that fast, the slap to her cheek sudden and stinging.  
  
"Don't you dare say that about her," Utena said crisply. Her eyes darkened, "Juri may have started it, but I most willingly went along." With more regret in her voice she continued, "If you want to blame anyone, Anthy, blame me."  
  
Anthy's hand was held to her cheek, feeling the throbbing there. "Why not me, Utena?" Anthy finally had to ask, "Why her, and not me?" She remembered Wakaba saying something similar, and her lips twisted in bitter memory.  
  
"You're good," Utena said to her softly, hesitantly reaching for her only to have Anthy step away. "I didn't want to... sully you."  
  
Anthy looked at her, then began to laugh. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, and it didn't last very long. "You have no clue," Anthy shook her head. Her eyes glittered, "Do you know of all the lovers I took before I met you? Of the life I lived then?"  
  
"I..." Utena trailed off.  
  
"And now you never will," Anthy said to Utena softly. The dark skinned vampiress looked at her for a moment, long purple hair blowing around her face, then she turned around silently and disappeared down the stairway.  
  
There was a long moment of silence on the roof. "Thank you for defending me," Juri murmured as she began to pull her own clothes on, "No one's ever done that for me before."  
  
A single, blood red tear streaked down Utena's face, but she didn't seem to notice it. "You're welcome," she sighed, and reached down to grab her panties from the roof. The two women got dressed quickly, pulling on their clothes, then descended the steps.  
  
"Now we get to tell the rest of them," Juri smiled wryly.  
  
Ruka and Shiori weren't terribly surprised, of course. Wakaba had the oddest look on her face, and Utena's harem seemed to take all of it quite well. In fact, most of them were give Juri some rather... thoughtful looks.  
  
'I don't want to know,' Utena quickly decided.  
  
There was a noise from Utena's bedroom, and Anthy emerged carrying her one suitcase. "Anthy," Wakaba looked over at her in surprise, "what are you..."  
  
"I'm leaving," Anthy cut her off crisply. She looked over at Utena, "I'll be back for the party tomorrow, in case Ms. Ohtori shows up."  
  
Anthy took a few steps towards the door before Utena could find her voice and ask, "Where are you going to go?"  
  
"I have a friend that I think will put me up," Anthy didn't turn to look at Utena as she answered. The door opened and shut quickly, and she was gone.  
  
"It seems she didn't take it well," Shiori smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm glad you're not upset," Juri looked down at Shiori thoughtfully, gazing into the purple haired girl's apparently innocent eyes.  
  
"As long as you're happy, Juri-sama," Shiori smiled up sweetly.  
  
Utena looked over at Shiori and felt that odd sense of unease once again. She shook her head, silently hoping that Anthy would be all right...  
  
In a luxurious hotel across town, Integra Hellsing paused in the doorway with a slight smile. Her night gown was an older style, concealing her lean body, her silvery gray hair flowing over her shoulders. As she moved forward her glasses caught the light, taking a puff from her cigar before crushing it out in an nearby ashtray.  
  
Victoria Ceres sat up on the bed, her own blonde hair messed gently. The smaller vampire dressed in more delicate night clothes smiled slightly as Integra walked towards her, softly murmuring, "You're beautiful."  
  
"So are you," Integra smiled back.  
  
Integra once had grave concerns about Arucard transforming the police girl, but over the years the woman had proved her worth. In the field she was remarkably capable, but in some ways she valued the bed-partner that Ceres had become even more. She was marvelously imaginative, tireless, and oddly safe. Both knew that their affair could be ended at any time, so they embraced each and every moment that they could.  
  
As Integra slid down onto the bed beside her Victoria murmured, "You and Anthy, you were once lovers, right?"  
  
"Yes," Integra shivered a bit as Victoria pushed the robe off her shoulder, kissing bare flesh, "how did you know?"  
  
"After we met her at the bar," Victoria sighed happily, gentle hands stroking her pale arms, "you were so excited." She gave her wicked smile, "You were remembering what happened between you when we were talking?"  
  
"Yes," Integra conceded it softly, shivering slightly as sharp fangs gently grazed her skin, cool flesh pressing against her own.  
  
"What was she like?" Victoria asked, feeling certain hungers rise as Integra pressed her warm flesh against her body.  
  
"She was..." Integra started to say, when the doorbell rang. Both woman swore softly.  
  
"Do you want me to get it?" Victoria asked politely.  
  
"No," Integra sat up, pulling her robe around her once again, "it might be official business, and they'd be a bit startled if you answered it." She strode out, anger providing some speed to her step, silently vowing that if it was a foolish request the person was going to pay dearly. She whipped the door open on the next ring, only to freeze in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you," Anthy smiled a bit wryly, her purple hair oddly messy, so unlike the neat bun she normally wore it in.  
  
"Anthy," Integra blinked. She narrowed her eyes, quickly taking in the signs of distress on her face to sharply ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sharp as ever," Anthy murmured softly. She smiled a bit reluctantly, "Let's just say that I've had to change my living arrangements." She took a nervous breath, "Did you mean it, when you told me I could call on your help?"  
  
'Not quite the way I meant,' Integra thought as she moved aside to clear the doorway. "Come on in," Integra waved, "you can take the couch."  
  
"Thank you," Anthy picked up her suitcase and went inside. As she passed Integra she caught the trace of a familiar scent and her lips twitched slightly, "It seems you have company. I'm doubly sorry to be intruding, then."  
  
Hearing the voice Victoria had ventured out into the living room, tossing a robe over her nightie. "Not your fault," the blonde offered. She smiled at the two, "Grab a seat and start catching up, and I'll get some tea."  
  
Integra felt an odd degree of unease, gazing at Anthy as she took a seat across from her. She wasn't used to dealing with others emotional problems, but that seemed to be what was troubling Anthy. "What happened?" Integra finally asked her softly.  
  
"I was... living with someone," Anthy finally answered her after a long moment of silence, "but it seems that she's in love with someone else."  
  
"Then she's a fool," Victoria said calmly as she carried a tray in. She set a cup of tea in front of Integra, but the cup she gave Anthy had a thicker fluid. At the woman's questioning glance Victoria explained, "Blood, with a bit of rum added. I thought you could use it."  
  
"Thank you," Anthy smiled, taking a long drink. Victoria moved over to sit beside Integra, settling there before taking a drink from her own cup. She saw the intimacy of their posture and smiled, "You're lovers, aren't you?"  
  
Integra nodded slightly, reaching over to take Victoria's hand. "Yes, we are," she agreed quietly. She smiled as Anthy calmly drank, "You don't seem too surprised."  
  
"I remember our time together," Anthy agreed. She smiled suddenly, looking over at Victoria curiously, "Is she as... inventive, as she used to be?"  
  
Victoria laughed suddenly, "I'd say so."  
  
"Hey!" Integra scowled, somehow not coming across quite so fierce while dressed only in her night gown and robe.  
  
Victoria hesitated a moment, taking in how Anthy and Integra were reacting to each other. There was an odd intimacy there, even with all the time that had passed between them, and she smiled, squeezing Integra's hand. "I was thinking we should get back to what we were doing," she said to Integra softly, her voice dropping seductively.  
  
Integra gazed at her in surprise, then over at Anthy. "But what about..."  
  
Victoria smiled at Anthy slyly, "Would you care to join us?"  
  
Anthy gaped at the blonde in surprise, startled by her sheer nerve. Integra was actually blushing slightly, but oddly the fierce leader of the Royal Order wasn't protesting, either. Anthy found herself smiling back and looking at Integra, "Would you mind?"  
  
Integra rose to her feet, pulling Victoria up beside her, then she offered Anthy her hand, "I'd love to." She grinned, "Maybe you've learned some new tricks since we last did this."  
  
The three young women walked back to the bedroom as Anthy smiled slightly, "Oh, I've picked up a few things here and there."  
  
To be continued... 


	26. Tokyo Thirteen

Part Twenty-four: Tokyo Twelve  
  
Integra sighed softly, coming awake between her two oddly cool bedpartners. Her entire body was sore, but in an oddly pleasant sort of way, and she felt each and every aching muscle as she cautiously wiggled out between the two of them and off of the bed. Her slim body practically reeked of sex, and she luxuriated in the scent as she pulled her discarded nightgown over her body, grabbing her glasses from the nightstand.  
  
The hot shower revived her somewhat, and the three cups of coffee she ordered from room service helped finish the job. The maid had given her the oddest look when Integra answered, pinkness rushing to the little redhead's cheeks. It wasn't until she saw a mirror that she realized she had twin hickeys on either side of her neck, left by her two lover's passion.  
  
Integra gave a happy sigh, settling down into her chair. 'I'm going to need vitamin shots or something just to keep up with the two of them,' she mused. It was a surprisingly pleasant thought, really. She reached out to her phone, dialing a number from memory. "Walter?" she asked after it was picked up after one ring.  
  
"Yes, Miss Integra?" Walter's perfect English butler voice came through clearly.  
  
She often wondered if Walter practiced that voice in private, but she hadn't actually asked him. "Prepare another room in the crypts," Integra instructed him, "Anthy is coming home."  
  
"Of course, Miss Integra," Walter answered calmly. He seemed to simply accept the fact that Anthy had been turned, not asking foolish questions. "I look forward to seeing her again. May I ask when we can expect you home?"  
  
Integra smiled wryly. Walter could also be a bit of an old lady at times. "Hopefully soon," she answered, "Anthy has some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
"Very good, Miss Integra," Walter answered.  
  
Integra put the phone down, frowning slightly as she considered the unfinished business Anthy had talked about between periods of lovemaking. 'This Miyu likely will not be a problem,' she thought, 'but the other one, this Mrs. Ohtori... she could be trouble.'  
  
Privately, Integra thought that Anthy's commitment to attend the party tonight was very foolish. Still, her friend was notoriously honorable, and she would not walk away from a battle. Which meant that she, along with Victoria, were also going to be at that little ball.  
  
"We'll protect Anthy," Integra murmured as she drank more coffee, her gray hair flowing back as the light caught her glasses, "and I'll have the chance to see what sort of fool this Utena is, to turn away from Anthy's love."  
  
Later that day the sun shone brightly as Saya strode down the street, moving into the entrance of the stylish apartment building. She was unique, the very last of her kind, and the sunlight was no trouble to her. The young man dozed at the security desk as she strode by, the lingering scent of vampires driving her onwards.  
  
The trail led up the stairs, out onto a upper floor, and down to a apartment door. Saya would have gone nearer, but the door opened and two humans, a young man and woman who were both untouched by the vampire taint came out.  
  
'They have human servants here,' Saya thought as she went back down the stairway, 'that makes this all just a bit more complicated.'  
  
Many years ago Saya had sworn an oath not to kill humans. It was a hard vow, one she was tempted to break more often than not, but it meant something to her. Others of her kind fed on humans, twisted them with their taint, but she would not.  
  
And so she was alone.  
  
'Don't think about that,' Saya reminded herself firmly, 'think about the mission.'  
  
This Utena was unusual, but just how strange she was Saya wasn't quite sure yet. Miyu didn't tolerate any unexpected guests to her domain, and she knew of more than one vampire that had been completely destroyed by the Princess. Utena still lived, which meant she was unusually strong. And then there were all her companions...  
  
Vampires quite rarely gathered together, usually only under the reign of a far stronger elder vampire who compelled the others obedience. There were always clear signs of that, power almost palatable in the air, but around that place there was none. However Utena was keeping her companions there, it wasn't by force.  
  
'This could be a good hunt,' Saya mused as she settled in a seat at a noodle cart. She ordered then calmly waited until the young man and woman that she had seen earlier go by, then she finished up her bowl of noodles. Her sword concealed by it's kendo case she got up, silently falling into step a little behind them.  
  
Wakaba sighed softly, her curly brown hair falling into her eyes. "I still can't believe Anthy just left like that," she said softly.  
  
Ruka smiled wryly, pushing his blue hair out of his eyes. "It doesn't really surprise me," he admitted, "Anthy has her pride."  
  
"True," Wakaba nodded.  
  
Ruka's lips twitched in a small smile, "I notice the girl groupies aren't up yet."  
  
Wakaba scowled, "Utena and Juri took them into the bedroom last night." She shook her head, a look of frustration on her face, "Why not me!"  
  
"Utena loves you," Ruka shrugged.  
  
Wakaba gazed up at him in honest surprise, "What?"  
  
"She loves you," Ruka repeated calmly, "as much as she does Juri, probably. That's why she protects you so fiercely, even from herself."  
  
Wakaba nodded thoughtfully, a look of wonder on her face. "If that's so," she finally said to him softly, "how do I convince her I don't want to be protected?" With a fierce blush she added, "Especially from her?"  
  
"That's the hard part," Ruka agreed. Changing the subject he asked there anything we have to get for tonight's party?"  
  
Wakaba snickered softly, unfolding a list from her coat pocket. "Where do you want to start?" she asked him wryly.  
  
"Gah," Ruka made a face. "Well, let's get to it," he sighed.  
  
It took the two of them a few hours to pick up everything on the list, the bags that Ruka was carrying multiplying quickly. "And why do I have to carry all this?" Ruka complained.  
  
"Because you're the big, strong man," Wakaba batted her eyes at him.  
  
Ruka made a face, but didn't answer. Softly he said, "About what we were talking about, with you and Utena?"  
  
"Yes?" Wakaba looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I think you're going to have to take the choice out of her hands," Ruka smiled wryly, "though I'm not quite sure how."  
  
Wakaba nodded thoughtfully, "I think I do, maybe."  
  
The groceries, blood packets from the medical supplies company, and the clothes that they had ordered for tonight, all of them were packed away carefully. Wakaba excused herself, noticing that the sun was just begining to go down.  
  
The room that Wakaba used was quiet as she calmly stripped her blue and white school girl's outfit off, letting it puddle on the floor. Matching bra and panties soon followed, and she paused to look into her mirror. Her curly brown hair fell into her eyes, perky breasts pushing up, her body slim but still quite attractive.  
  
Abandoning her reflection, Wakaba moved on. The perfume she chose was subtle, delicate, as she dabbed a bit between her breasts and on one of two other spots on her body. The nightie she pulled on over her head flowed around her body, almost transparent. She slid from her bedroom, quietly moving down the hall to the master bedroom.  
  
Opening up the door silently, Wakaba felt a bit of relief that Utena's serving girl's were up and gone. Two pale forms, Juri and Utena, lay on the bed side by side, and she hesitated a moment. Then Juri's head came up, she smiled slightly, and waved her towards the bed. Juri slid back a bit, helping Wakaba climb on the bed between them.  
  
The smalled girl snuggled in between them, the motion enough to wake up Utena. Her eyes gradually opened, then widened in surprise, "Wha..?"  
  
Wakaba wiggled forward, pressing her body to Utena's even as she took advantage of the girl's surprise. The kiss she planted on Utena was passionate, their nearly nude bodies pressed together firmly. Wakaba slid back just a bit, stopped by the cool presence of Juri pressed up against her back, a comforting presence.  
  
Juri's breath tickled Wakaba's ear as she softly said to Utena, "She knows what she's doing, Tenjou, you can't protect her from this."  
  
Utena lay there, Wakaba holding her by the shoulders, then the pink haired woman smiled wryly, "You're right." She met Wakaba's gaze, "I'm sorry for being so dense."  
  
"Just one of the things I love about you," Wakaba said with a little smile.  
  
Juri's laughter was warm. With a smile and a nod towards Utena she asked Wakaba, "And how long has she been torturing you?"  
  
"Months," Wakaba sighed dramatically.  
  
Juri smiled a dangerous smile, "Then let's not keep her waiting any longer."  
  
"You asked for it," Utena agreed as she kissed Wakaba again.  
  
"Both of you..?" Wakaba squeaked softly as both women firmly sandwiched her between them. "I am in so much trouble.." she murmured softly.  
  
To be continued... 


	27. Tokyo Fourteen

Part Twenty-six: Tokyo Fourteen  
  
Utena paused in the doorway as she was leaving the bedroom, the black clad girl looking back at the soundly sleeping Wakaba laying there naked on the bed. 'We tired her out, poor thing,' Utena thought as she stepped out into the hallway.  
  
Juri was leaning up against the kitchen counter when Utena went in, talking to Ruka. "Were you the one who gave her that idea?" Juri asked him, her long orange hair flowing down her back. She wore a cream colored suit, hugging her shapely body.  
  
"I may have made a suggestion or two," Ruka offered. The blue haired young man smiled slightly, "I hope things turned out well?"  
  
"Thank you," Utena's quiet voice badly startled him, coming up behind him almost silently with her vampire gifts.  
  
"Gah," Ruka nearly spilled the saucepan, but he recovered quickly. "Do that again and you don't eat," he scolded her good naturedly.  
  
"Sorry," Utena gave him a smile.  
  
"Do you think Wakaba will want something to eat once she recovers?" Ruka asked curiously, obviously considering what he could make for the girl.  
  
"Once she wakes up," Juri agreed. She looked over at Utena, "The party is later tonight. Do you think anything will happen?"  
  
"It will almost have to," Utena said grimly. She smiled then, a dangerous little smile, "But I won't run and hide from this."  
  
"Well, that's fair enough," Juri agreed with a wicked smile all of her own, "as long as we're ready for what comes."  
  
"We will be," Utena said firmly, her skin bone pale, the long pink hair bold resting there up against her cheek  
  
"You know," Juri gave Utena a thoughtful look, "I think you're the most beautiful when you're being the most dangerous."  
  
Oddly, Utena didn't even try to deny it. Instead she quietly said, "You may be right, Juri. At least I'm not hiding it anymore."  
  
The packets of blood Ruka was warming up were blood temperature at last, so he handed them one each in little bowls, putting another aside for Shiori. "When do you want us to get ready for the party?" Ruka asked them softly.  
  
"Get something to eat," Juri sat down with her packet at the dining- room table, "then start getting ready. I think Ayeka said we start about midnight."  
  
"That's kinda theatrical," Wakaba stumbled in, her eyes still cloudy with sleep. She looked around before plaintively asking, "Coffee?"  
  
"Here you go," Ruka passed the cup over with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," Wakaba drank some of it down with a happy sigh. She looked, meeting Utena's loving gaze and blushed slightly. Then she gazed to the other side and took in Juri's frankly lusty gaze and shivered deliciously.  
  
"Have a good night?" Ruka chuckled.  
  
"You have no idea," Wakaba murmured.  
  
"Good morning, Juri-sama," Shiori slinked into the room, her nearly transparent night gown revealing almost all of her charms. Wakaba blushed, looking away as the purple haired girl's eyes lit up on seeing the blood packet waiting for her, "Thank you."  
  
"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Juri asked as Ruka passed the warmed blood packet over to Shiori.  
  
"Oh yes," Shiori smiled as she tore the packet open, feeding on the red blood eagerly. Quietly she added, "More than ever."  
  
"I'll start getting the girl's ready for tonight." Ruka pushed off from the kitchen counter, "then get us mere mortals some breakfast made." He tiled his head to the side and asked, "Should we arm ourselves for the party?"  
  
"I talked to Ayeka Kisaragi about the club we're going to," Utena said thoughtfully as she drank from her blood packet, "she said they had pretty good security there. Of course, how that'll fare against vampires I don't know."  
  
"We can always bust up some chairs or something," Juri shrugged slightly, "instant wooden stakes, more or less."  
  
"It should be a hell of a night," Shiori murmured with a little smile, thoughtfully watching Ruka leave the kitchen.  
  
In another part of the dark city, Mrs. Ohtori smiled to herself slightly. She could feel Shiori's anticipation rising, her eagerness that they be reunited. It was something she found she wanted, too, with a deep hunger growing within her.  
  
"Soon," Mrs. Ohtori murmured.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori moved onward, pale and naked, across the luxurious uptown apartment to the closet, flowing by the slumbering woman laying on the bed. A bit of red marked the sleeping lady's throat, a bit of blood spotting the orbs of her full breasts. She paused, looking down at the woman thoughtfully, but she was well fed.  
  
The black dress was silken in Mrs. Ohtori's white hands, a black as dark as the night itself. 'Yes, this was fitting,' she mused. She slid her body into the tight gown, letting the skirt hug her long legs, brushing her long blue hair back. A golden belt in chain links, then a cameo on a ribbon of back velvet was secured at her neck.  
  
"I want to look good for her," Mrs. Ohtori realized, a little smile gently tugging at her full, red lips. It was an odd feeling, but not unpleasant.  
  
She walked over to one of the patio windows, gazing out into the night. Mrs. Ohtori fully intended to claim her bride Shiori tonight, but she was wise enough to know that she wasn't going to be unopposed in this. Utena and her allies would be waiting for her, and it was quite possible that things could come down to a fight.  
  
Closing her eyes the blue haired woman reached out with her mind into the night, touching on those that she had fed from. Some Mrs. Ohtori had transformed into vampires like herself, others she had bound to her in blood, but all would answer her call.  
  
"Utena may have her army," Mrs. Ohtori murmured to herself with a satisfied smile, "but I will have mine there, too."  
  
It would be a most interesting night, of that Mrs. Ohtori was sure.  
  
The hotel was high class, one of the very best in the city. In her suite Integra Hellsing calmly adjusted her burgandy tie, the silver cross there gleaming in the light. Her dark gray suit hugged her slim form, going with the almost white of her long hair. Adjusting her glasses Integra called out, "Are you ready to go yet?"  
  
"Ready," the blonde said coolly as she walked in from the bathroom. Victoria wore the dark blue of the Royal Order's dress uniform, and Integra found her eyes tracing up the long pants and shirt, soaking up the handsome form.  
  
"How do I look?" Anthy asked as she came in after Victoria. The business suit that the dusky woman wore hugged her slim body, her eyes twinkling with amusement. She turned in a small circle, the rose suit oddly fitting with her violet hair and dark skin.  
  
"You look marvelous," Integra's voice was husky.  
  
"You can say that again," Victoria said with a slight smile. She sighed softly, "It's too bad we don't have more time before we have to go."  
  
A slight blush touched Anthy's cheeks, "Thank you." She took a deep breath, more out of reflex than any need, "You don't need to come along with me tonight.."  
  
"I know that," Integra gently cupped Anthy's cheek, "but I want to."  
  
"And if things are going to get harry," Victoria pulled out a surprisingly large pistol, a loaner from Arucard, "you may need us there."  
  
"May I?" Anthy extended her hand. Victoria put the gun and clip into her hands, Anthy slapping the clip into place then making sure a bullet was in the chamber. "I can take care of myself," she hefted the gun confidently, "but I'd appreciate the help."  
  
"All right," Integra nodded. Her eyes narrowed, "And I want to meet your Utena, too."  
  
"Just don't do anything rash," Anthy softly cautioned her as she passed the unloaded gun back to Victoria.  
  
"Would I do that?" Integra smiled slightly.  
  
"In a minute," Victoria said, "that's one of the reasons I'm coming along."  
  
"Thanks," Anthy murmured with a slight smile.  
  
"Well," Integra opened the front door, a slight smile on her aristocratic face, "let's go out to this club, we've got an appointment with Tenjou Utena."  
  
"And probably Mrs. Ohtori," Anthy stepped outside into the hall.  
  
"Well, I've got the party favors if we need them," Victoria smoothly slid both silvery cannons away invisibly into her dress jacket.  
  
To be continued... 


	28. Tokyo Fifteen

Part Twenty-six: Tokyo Fifteen  
  
The door to the patio slid open as the tall, pale blue haired woman walked out to look out at the night. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she summoned senses that no human could ever know. A slight smile teased her lips as she realized that Utena and her friends were on the move, she could feel it. It was finally time.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori smiled widened, sensing the one she wanted the most among them.. Shiori. The purple haired face appeared in her minds eye, and she felt her breath quicken slightly. 'Tonight,' she thought, 'you will be mine.'  
  
"But Utena has friends and allies," Mrs. Ohtori noted aloud, her long black gown swirling around her legs. There were the vampires that followed her, the young women who willingly served her. Miyu and Saya were out there in the night, and others as well. If she was going to go claim her bride, she should be prepared.  
  
Grasping the railing Mrs. Ohtori closed her eyes, visibly gathering her strength. The very air around her began to shift subtlety, invisible currents of power running around her. Her eyes shot open, glowing an intense blue as she uttered a single word, "Come." She reinforced her earlier call, sending out the command that it was finally time to act.  
  
"We're crashing your party, Utena," Mrs. Ohtori murmured to herself softly. She walked out of the apartment and down stairs, a few of her servants already falling into place behind her. As she exited to the street, there were already seven people behind her. "Wait for us," she smiled as they strode towards Utena's destination.  
  
Somewhere out in the night the group walked together, ready for battle. Utena and Juri took point, the girl groupies, Shiori, Wakaba and Ruka behind them. All were armed with wooden stakes, just in case the enemy should strike before they reached the party.  
  
"Are you ready?" Juri asked. Her long orange hair fluttered behind her like a wave, a little smile on the gorgeous vampire's face. Her long dress was loose, chosen to move easily in, the orange color matching her hair.  
  
"No," Utena answered frankly, "but I'll manage." The pink haired woman dressed in a simple boy's school uniform looked back cautiously before softly asking, "How's Shiori doing?"  
  
"That's the question," Juri agreed. She hesitated, clearly conflicted, "You really think that she and Mrs. Ohtori... that she hasn't told us the whole truth?"  
  
"I hope not," Utena admitted, "but that's what my gut is telling me."  
  
"And yet you won't compel her to tell us, use your mastery as her creator to extract the truth," Juri said, giving Utena a thoughtful look.  
  
"I couldn't stand when Akio attempted it on me," Utena answered softly, the look on her face unreadable, "I won't do that to someone else."  
  
"You're an idealist, Tenjou," Juri said, a smile gently tugging at her lips, "I think that's why I like you so much."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Utena made a face. "Let's hope my idealism doesn't get us into more trouble than we can handle," she sighed.  
  
A little ways behind where they walked Ruka smiled, making his way over to Wakaba's side. "So how was it?" the blue haired young man asked her softly, his form fitting white suit striking in the near darkness of night.  
  
Wakaba went red, and Ruka chuckled softly. "It was wonderful," she admitted, her curly brown hair bouncing on her forehead. "Utena was so kind, so gentle, and Juri.." Wakaba trailed off, her blush deepening.  
  
"So they double teamed you," Ruka chuckled to himself wickedly. "Are you happy?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"Yes, I am," Wakaba smiled. "I know that for Utena, Juri will always be first to her," the girl in the black dress said, "But I also know that I'm in her heart, and that's enough for me."  
  
"Me, too," Ami spoke up, coming up beside them. She gave them a smile, "Ruka-san, what do you think will happen? I and the others will do all we can for Utena-sama, but..."  
  
"If Mrs. Ohtori comes it'll be one hell of a fight," Ruka admitted, "but I think Utena and Juri will prevail, especially with all of us supporting them."  
  
"We will win," Wakaba said, almost like a prayer.  
  
Shiori felt a flash of irritation, one that she quickly suppressed. These fools had not a chance against her Mistress' superiority, of that she was certain. A flash of memory, that blue haired beauty looking down at her as she stroked her slim body, the passion rising.  
  
'I want to see her,' Shiori thought, 'I need to feel that touch once again.' She looked up at Juri and Utena, fingering the stake in her hand. 'I will do what I must,' she silently resolved, 'to make sure that I will be with her once again.'  
  
"Shiori," Excel bounced over, almost frightening in her perkiness, "are you all right? You had the oddest look on your face."  
  
Shiori strongly resisted the urge to throttle the young woman. It was difficult, but she managed it. "I'm fine," she smiled insincerely, silently wishing that she would just go away.  
  
"You look like you need a hug," Excel beamed at her, throwing her arms around the startled looking vampire and hugging her close.  
  
"Ack.." Shiori blinked, feeling the bloodlust rising. She forcefully pushed the girl away, blurting out "Excuse me, gotta go."  
  
"Aww," Excel pouted before returning to the other girls' side.  
  
'That was close,' Shiori thought as she walked forward with the others. Her purple hair blew around her face, her fangs aching to be used as she wished she could feed once again. The feeling of having a woman in resting her arms, the pulse slowing down as the heart slowed down then came to a gentle stop. She missed that, the knowing that a life was in her hands.  
  
"Juri," Shiori reached Utena and her former lover's side, "what do you want me to do once we reach the nightclub?"  
  
Juri gave her a slight smile, "Hopefully we'll be able to have a little party." She brushed her hair back, "But if we must, we'll fight."  
  
"I look forward to it," Shiori breathed out eagerly.  
  
Utena gave her a look, but nodded slightly, "Indeed." They walked on silently, until they came into sight of a blinking neon sign.  
  
The building was a converted warehouse by the look of it, a tough black haired young woman standing by the doors. Above her the neon glowed red, the words "Arisugawa's Locket" blazing out into the night. Just below it a neon locket opened up, revealing the face of a young woman.  
  
"What took you?" Ayaka Kisaragi asked, the red-haired Miko grinning as she leaned up against the wall in her long red dress.  
  
"Utena," Anthy looked up at her, her eyes seemingly darker than they had been before. Beside her two women stood casually, a blonde in military gear and a gray haired young woman dressed in a finely tailored business suit.  
  
"Anthy," Utena said softly. She looked over at the two women with her, then back at Anthy to ask, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Well enough," Anthy replied evenly. She gestured to the women, "Tenjou Utena, I'd like you to meet Victoria Ceres," she nodded to the blonde, then introduced the other with real fondness in her voice, "and Integra Hellsing."  
  
Both Victoria and Integra glared at Utena, and Juri smiled wryly. "Nice to meet you," she offered her had, "Arisugawa Juri."  
  
The look Juri got was almost as bad as Utena got, but Integra's good manners overwhelmed her irritation. "Nice to meet you," she said coldly.  
  
Ayaka looked greatly entertained by their interaction, looking back and forth between them. "I take it there's been some changes since we last talked?" she smiled.  
  
"More than you know," Shiori spoke up softly.  
  
"Never mind that," Utena sighed, "is the place ready? I want to make sure that everyone inside knows what they're getting into."  
  
"Arisugawa briefed everyone," the woman guarding the door said, "everyone here knows there might be a vampire brawl tonight."  
  
"Bones is right," the woman's voice rang out, "and I know, too."  
  
There was a loud clattering noise, and something bounced along the ground before coming to a stop at Utena's feet. She reached down, picking up the long dark object and her eyes widened in surprise as she murmured, "A sword?"  
  
"I had planned to stalk you," the black haired woman walked out of the shadows, "hunt you down." There was the oddest scent around her to the enhanced senses of the vampires, much like their own but different somehow. "Instead, you announced your presence," she said.  
  
Utena held the sword warily, looking at the girl. There was an aura of power about her, and danger. This was no normal vampire. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Saya," she drew her sword with a steely hiss, casting the hilt away casually, "and I am the last of my breed." The weapon caught the light as she smiled coldly, "I have dedicated myself to eliminating the mongrel breeds that have risen up in our place."  
  
"So why are you here?" Juri asked, the others moving to encircle the strange vampire.  
  
"To test this one," Saya nodded to where Utena stood, the still sheathed sword in her hands. "Will you accept my challenge?" she asked her boldly.  
  
"This fight is a waste," Utena finally said quietly, "you know there are worse things than I out in the night."  
  
"Do you accept my challenge," Saya repeated, meeting Utena's gaze.  
  
'A zealot,' Utena thought, looking into those deep, dark eyes, 'she won't be reasoned with.' Utena took a breath, "I accept."  
  
"I'm glad," and Saya was on the move, sword gleaming in a deadly arc. Utena drew smoothly, parrying the blow in a flash of silver and a ringing of blades.  
  
'She's good,' Utena thought. She had barely seen the move, only parrying with the greatest of difficulty. There was a feeling of power in the air, like static electricity, as their wills fought invisibly alongside their gleaming blades.  
  
Saya smoothly struck, going for the neck in a wicked strike, but again Utena parried her. A feral smile tugged on Saya's lips as she realized that this wasn't going to be so simple. They moved almost like dancers, swords flashing as they fought back and forth.  
  
'This one won't make it easy,' Saya thought, 'good.'  
  
Victoria drew one of her pistols out, the slim blonde muttering softly, "We shouldn't be playing around like this.."  
  
"No," Anthy put her hand on Victoria's arm, "Utena wouldn't want you to interfere."  
  
"Besides," Integra smiled coldly, "this match is almost over." At their questioning looks she added softly, "Utena is better."  
  
Utena ducked under a strike, stepping in close to the off balance Saya. She struck, sweeping her sword right across the open belly in one swift motion. Saya staggered, a arm held across her belly, then she simply dropped to the pavement.  
  
"Finish it," Saya uttered softly.  
  
"You don't.." Utena looked down at her in surprise, just a bit stunned to see a gentle smile on her face. "Why?"  
  
"I am the last of my breed," Saya repeated, "and it has been a long and lonely time." She closed her eyes, an expression of utter tranquillity on her face. "Finish it."  
  
"As you wish," Utena swung down once, separating head from body in one smooth strike.  
  
To be continued.... 


	29. Tokyo Sixteen

Part Twenty-eight: Tokyo Sixteen  
  
"Lets head inside," Ayaka said, her long red hair flowing over her shoulders, "there's someone waiting inside who you really should see."  
  
"Right," Utena looked down at the body of Saya, just a bit startled to see it beginning to dissolve. 'She really was different than us,' the pink haired girl mused. She walked over to where she had flung the sword's hilt, then slid the weapon home with a rasp, carrying it at her side.  
  
The bouncer's black hair fell into her eyes, her long leather coat flowing around her. She tilted her head to the side, "Most of the staff's going to be leaving, you want me to stick around?"  
  
"That's not a good idea, Bones," Ayaka smiled at the bouncer, "you're tough, but I don't know if you can take vampires."  
  
Utena nodded, "But thanks for the offer."  
  
"Right," Bones pushed off from her spot by the door, only pausing to look over at Juri thoughtfully. Then she slipped away into the darkness.  
  
"That was odd," Juri noted, her long orange hair falling past her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe she likes you," Shiori added with a slight smile, her purple hair elegantly messy.  
  
"Are we going inside," Integra asked coldly, her eyes flashing behind her glasses, "or not?"  
  
The band of vampire slayers moved down the hallway, stepping out into a larger room. There were two women waiting behind the bar, several tables had been pushed together and covered with snacks, but otherwise the place seemed deserted.  
  
A woman strode out of the shadows, a slight smile on her handsome face. "I had most of the staff stay home tonight," the completely human incarnation of Arisugawa Juri said simply, "but I had to stick around to meet you."  
  
"How..." Juri blinked, the vampiress' eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Long story," Juri shrugged. She looked over at Utena, "Minagi and Ryouko insisted on staying to tend bar, but they've been instructed to stay out of any fights. Also, if you're going to fight please try to take it outside."  
  
"Ah, right," Utena managed, her thoughts racing. 'Does this mean there's a human version of me around, too?' she wondered.  
  
"I'll be back later this evening," Juri looked at Ayaka pointedly, "and I expect to find the place roughly the way I left it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ayaka threw a mock salute, Juri walking out grumbling softly.  
  
"Is that who you wanted me to meet?" Utena asked softly.  
  
"No," Ayaka shook her head slightly before nodding towards a dark corner of the club, "she's sitting over there."  
  
Utena turned, her eyes piercing the darkness. The woman in the traditional kimono drank from a crystal glass, a young human woman sitting beside her. Utena felt her eyes widening as she softly murmured, "Miyu."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Juri asked Utena quietly, the taller vampire's eyes narrowing as she studied the figures in the corner.  
  
"I'd appreciate it," Utena said as the two walked forward together.  
  
Integra watched Utena and Juri move off together, then the gray haired woman turned her attention back to Anthy. "Do you want to get a drink?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Please," Anthy smiled slightly. Utena's girls had just finished ordering their drinks, Ami, Excel and Hitomi getting odd looks from the two cyan haired bartenders. "Someone you know?" Anthy asked the nearest one, noting the scars on her cheeks.  
  
"Something like that," Minagi agreed. She gave the three a grin before asking, "So what can I get you folks?"  
  
"Whisky," Integra said simply.  
  
"Blood and rum," Ceres said, the blonde soldier looking around her warily.  
  
"Blood and wine," Anthy ordered.  
  
"Got it," the unscarred twin helped pour the drinks. Ryouko moved stylishly behind the bar, a impish grin on her face and her catlike blue eyes shining with excitement. "May I just say how odd this is?" she noted as she passed the drinks around.  
  
"We all have twins you know, I take it?" Integra asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," Ryouko agreed, "though you and Ceres aren't all that different." She dropped her voice, "But Anthy, Juri and Utena? Wow."  
  
Integra looked over at where Juri and Utena were talking to a strange young woman. "They aren't quite what I was expecting," she admitted.  
  
Utena settled into the seat across from Miyu, studying the pale vampire child thoughtfully. She still shone with power, but somehow it was a bit less overwhelming than it had been on their first meeting. "You wanted to see me?" Utena asked.  
  
Miyu smiled slightly, drinking something red from a wine glass. "A most bold move," she gestured to the club around her.  
  
"I can't hide from Ohtori," Utena said softly in reply, "I never could, and running away from her isn't my style."  
  
"No, I suppose not," Himiko spoke up from her lover's side. Her brown hair fell into her hair, studying Utena thoughtfully. "Is Saya...?"  
  
"Yes," Utena said simply. She saw a flash of pain in Miyu's eyes and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"She was a troubled soul," Miyu said softly. She looked to where Utena still carried the katana Saya had tossed her, "Will you continue to wield that?"  
  
Utena hefted the blade, her expression thoughtful, "Yes, I think so."  
  
"Good," Miyu smiled slightly, "the weapon carries much honor."  
  
Juri listened to them talk intently, her eyes dark. "Utena tells me you faced Mrs. Ohtori before," she said, "do you think this party will draw her out?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Miyu agreed, "her pride would not allow her to ignore it." She paused before adding, "Mrs. Ohtori has not slain anyone, since coming here to Tokyo. She has turned a few willingly to vampires, but other than that..."  
  
"I wonder why she would do that," Utena said, studying Miyu intently She wished that she had something to do with her hands, the nervousness churning deep within her. "When we talked before," Utena finally said, "I got the feeling you were holding something back." A pause, "Something about my powers, I think."  
  
"Miyu wouldn't do that..." Himiko started to protest, only to have Miyu hold up a silencing hand, meeting Utena's eyes.  
  
"There are things that I did not think you were ready to hear," Miyu looked at Utena measuringly, "do you believe you are ready now?"  
  
"Probably not," Utena answered frankly, feeling amused by Miyu's mild surprise, "but if things go badly tonight, I may not get another chance to ask."  
  
Miyu chuckled softly, "You are most wise, Utena, seizing a chance like this." She spoke softly, "There are tales of a power hidden within the vampires, a power that some say could revolutionize the entire world."  
  
"I'm not that powerful..." Utena began.  
  
"Nor was the first one whom possessed that power at first," Miyu said. "Dios was a good and honorable man, until that power twisted and corrupted him. It took the heroism of his vampire sister to stop him, whom slew herself after committing that dark deed."  
  
"The power corrupts," Utena murmured.  
  
"Why have I never heard of this before?" Juri asked.  
  
"You are both still so young," Miyu said gravely, "with much to learn about your kind and your own potentials."  
  
"Fair enough," Utena agreed. She puffed out a sigh, "If this power I have is this Power of Dios, what does that mean?"  
  
"The elders will become aware of you," Miyu said, "some fearing that power, others seeking to use it for their own advantage."  
  
"Marvelous," Juri muttered softly.  
  
Miyu rose from her seat, her long black hair falling over her shoulders. "When the time comes to face Mrs. Ohtori," she said softly, "remember that battle is not the only option."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Utena started to say only to have both women seemingly disappear on her. "Damn it," she sighed as she got up out of her seat to look around her irritably, "I hate it when people do that to me."  
  
"Is she always that helpful?" Juri asked, looking around her warily.  
  
"She was actually a bit more talkative this time," Utena admitted.  
  
There was the sound of a disturbance outside, and Juri felt a familiar and dangerous presence. "She's here," Juri said softly, remembering it from back at the academy.  
  
Utena nodded slightly, feeling that power. "It's time," she agreed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: This episode is set in my cross-dimensional bar Arisugawa's Locket, with it's own version of Arisugawa Juri. Bones the bouncer is from www.coolcatstudios.com. Finally, tending bar are Ryouko and Minagi from Tenchi Muyo. 


	30. Tokyo Seventeen

Part Twenty-eight: Tokyo Sixteen  
  
"Damn," Victoria swore softly, the blonde haired vampire's eyes wide as she felt the presence that was nearing the bar, "if that's Ohtori out there, she's old."  
  
Integra narrowed her eyes in thought. "As old as Arucard is?" she asked Victoria, her gray hair flowing down her back.  
  
"Maybe so," Victoria nodded, referring to the vampire who had created her, "or even older. I've never felt something like this before."  
  
"There's a odd chill to the air," Anthy agreed softly.  
  
Utena stood there for a moment, the sword Saya gave her in her hand. "Do we go out to meet her," she mused thoughtfully, "or...."  
  
"We'll follow your lead," Juri reached out to gently put her hand on Utena's arm, standing there calmly at her lover's side.  
  
Utena closed her eyes for a few seconds and there seemed to appear an air of utter serenity all around her. There was a firm knock on the front door and Utena smiled slightly. "Enter freely," she called out, "and of your own free will."  
  
A couple of vampire servants entered the bar first to check for a trap, then a few human hangers on. Then she swept inside, the tall, pale blue haired woman. There was a feeling of power around her, her eyes glowing with an almost unearthly force. She looked around the room, her gaze finally settling on where Utena stood defiantly.  
  
"Is that her?" Utena asked Juri softly, not turning from the contest of wills going on, each trying to stare down the other.  
  
"Oh yes," Juri said with a fierce scowl, standing there defiantly even against the power that Mrs. Ohtori possessed.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori turned away first, the oddest expression on her face. "Tenjou Utena," she walked over to say calmly, those scarlet lips rising in a odd little smile, "we meet at last."  
  
Utena seemed entirely unaffected by the power radiating off the elder vampire, meeting her eyes calmly. "I'm glad you could make it," she said as her allies moved into position, "I was worried your invitation was lost in the mail."  
  
"Not what I expected," the woman in a slinky red gown said, "not what I expected at all." Mrs. Ohtori looked at Utena thoughtfully, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Utena set the sword down on top of the table, settling down in her chair casually. She gestured to an empty seat and said, "Would you care for a drink?"  
  
"Thank you," Ohtori gave a regal nod. Her followers seemed as surprised as Utena's as she settled into a seat at the table. "Blood and wine?" she asked.  
  
"If you wish," Utena nodded. She made a summoning gesture and Minagi appeared beside the table, formally presenting the elder vampire with her drink. "Thanks," Utena said with a smile to her before she returned to the bar.  
  
"You're welcome," Minagi grinned at Utena, clearly enjoying the show before the blue haired woman teleported away.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori took a drink, studying Utena thoughtfully. She didn't look like a monster, instead she was a beautiful if eccentric young woman, dressed in the black schoolboy's uniform. Her most striking figure was the robin's blue eyes that seemed to look right into you.  
  
Juri took a seat right beside Utena, but it was obviously with the greatest reluctance. From the deadly glare the orange haired vampiress gave Mrs. Ohtori she clearly remembered the beating she had received at the woman's hands.  
  
"What is Utena thinking?" Wakaba squeaked out nervously, the pretty younger girl holding a stake in a sweaty hand.  
  
"Wait and see," Shiori frowned, wondering herself what was going on.  
  
"Should we...?" Victoria Ceres asked softly, looking suspiciously towards where the vampire and human followers waited patiently.  
  
"Let Utena play out her hand," Anthy advised softly.  
  
"And if she fails," Integra murmured, "it falls to us."  
  
Over at the table Juri's eyes glinted with restrained anger. "It's been a while," she said to the older woman coldly.  
  
"That it has," Mrs. Ohtori agreed with Juri calmly, drinking some her wine. She set the cup down then turned to look at the sword Utena had laid across the table, "I rather expected you to attack as soon as I met you."  
  
"I probably would have once," Utena said to her simply, "but I had an interesting little conversation with Miyu earlier."  
  
"The vampire princess," Ohtori murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"She suggested I try to settle this without fighting," Utena said softly. She looked at Mrs. Ohtori thoughtfully, "What is it you want?"  
  
"I have what I want," Mrs. Ohtori actually smirked, raising her hand and snapping her fingers dramatically. There was a burst of movement from Utena's allies and Shiori ran over to Ohtori's side, dropping to kneel beside her.  
  
"Shiori," Juri rose from her seat but Utena grabbed her arm, keeping her from going across the table at Mrs. Ohtori.  
  
"Mistress," Shiori murmured, and Juri froze at the sound.  
  
Even in their most intimate moments together Juri hadn't heard such caring in Shiori's voice, such honest warmth. 'Utena was right,' Juri realized, fighting back a surge of rage. Shiori had been turned during the time that she had spent in Mrs. Ohtori's hands and now she was following the master vampire willingly. Juri saw the light in Shiori's face and thought despairingly, 'Eagerly, even.'  
  
Utena narrowed her eyes, fighting an urge to lash out. As the vampire who had turned Shiori she could exert some control over her, but.... She looked at the way Mrs. Ohtori looked at Shiori, and there was a gentle love in her gaze.  
  
"And Kanae?" Utena asked coldly.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori's eyes flashed with anger, her power surging up with her rage. "Don't say her name," she growled out angrily.  
  
"She didn't kill Kanae, you know," Juri spoke up, her voice trembling just a bit as she faced the power of the woman, "not really."  
  
"What?" Mrs. Ohtori was surprised enough to let go of her rage a moment.  
  
"She committed suicide," Juri continued on firmly, "she just used Utena to do it."  
  
"You're lying," Mrs. Ohtori hissed.  
  
"You've tasted my blood," Juri said with a flash of anger, "you'd be able to tell!"  
  
"I don't know if I like the look of this," Ami murmured, the blue haired young woman standing with the other girls.  
  
Hitomi pushed her short brown hair out of her eyes, watching Ohtori's human and vampire servants warily. Then she turned to gaze at Anthy and her two friends and added, "They could be trouble, too."  
  
"Whatever happens," Wakaba said firmly, "we'll help Utena-sama."  
  
"Oh yes," Excel agreed, blonde hair bouncing. She frowned cutely, "I just wish we'd been able to grab Shiori before she took off."  
  
"Next time," Ami flashed a dangerous smile, her blue hair shining in the light.  
  
To be continued... 


	31. Tokyo Eighteen

Part Twenty-nine: Tokyo Seventeen  
  
Mrs. Ohtori met Juri's eyes across the table, the blue haired elder vampire's gaze boring into hers. A bit of blood trickled from Juri's nose as she managed to groan out, "You like taking things by force, don't you?"  
  
"You're not lying," Mrs. Ohtori finally had to concede. She closed her eyes, shutting them out as an old pain ached within her, then she opened them. The gaze she fixed on Utena was deadly as she said, "It doesn't matter, her blood is on your hands."  
  
"You are in such denial...." Juri muttered, shaking her head with a sneer.  
  
"You impudent little whelp," Mrs. Ohtori half rose from her chair, eyes flashing.  
  
Utena moved fast, putting herself between the, 'We're committed,' she thought even as she said aloud, "If you want her, you have to go through me."  
  
"Not inside the BAR!" Ryouko roared out, breaking the rising tension. Both Utena and Mrs. Ohtori turned to look at her in surprise as the blue haired bartender growled out, "If you want to have a fight, take it outside!"  
  
Mrs. Ohtori smiled a wintry smile, "Of course."  
  
"Mistress," Shiori stood by the gorgeous vampiress' side, the violet haired woman meeting Juri's gaze calmly.  
  
"Let's go," Utena said, picking up her sword from the table and putting it over her shoulder.  
  
As Utena passed her Ayaka Kisaragi raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to...?"  
  
"No thanks," Utena told the redheaded miko quietly, "this fight is mine." Utena flashed a grin, "But thanks for the offer."  
  
Utena turned away from the tables to calmly lead the way out of the bar. The two groups warily eyed each other as they filed outside, Utena and her allies forming into one group, Mrs. Ohtori, her vampire and human slaves in another group.  
  
Integra Hellsing eyed the vampires in the enemy camp, her silver gray hair glowing slightly in the night. Victoria stood beside her, the blonde vampire smiling coldly as she readied the dangerous looking pistol she carried. On Integra's other side Anthy raised her own pistol, the dusky vampire filled with a dangerous kind of energy,  
  
"I want you all to stay back," Utena instructed her groupies softly.  
  
"But Utena...," Wakaba blurted.  
  
"If her human servants try something you can stop them," Utena kept her voice gentle but firm, "but the vampires are our problem, understood?"  
  
"Hai," Hitomi nodded, the other girls reluctantly following suit.  
  
Utena walked over to Juri's side, watching as Mrs. Ohtori, Shiori on her side, was organizing her people for combat. "How many vampires do you think she has with her?" Utena asked.  
  
"Counting Shiori, there's at least twenty with that bitch," Juri said, her voice crackling with barely restrained anger.  
  
"You're angry," Utena said softly, "but is it because Shiori lied to us? Or is it because she left you before you could let her go?"  
  
"She didn't deceive you," Juri sighed, "you spotted something wrong almost immediately." She scowled, "I guess I'm angry I let myself get deceived that way."  
  
"Just don't lose your perspective..." Utena started.  
  
"I've got a clear shot," Victoria said tersely as the intense woman grew tired of waiting around, "and I'm taking it!"  
  
"Wait," Anthy started, but it was too late.  
  
The gun roared loudly, all the vampires and humans startled as Mrs. Ohtori jerked backward, blood splashing on Shiori and anyone nearby. "NO," Shiori cried out, her voice filled with an indescribable pain....  
  
"That was very foolish," Mrs. Ohtori's face was bloody, part of her cheek simply gone, then it all began to knit together. Flesh and blood flowed back up into the wound, in moments restoring torn and broken skin.  
  
"God...." Utena blinked in shock.  
  
"And I only thought Arucard could do regeneration that well," Integra said to the others softly, "or that quickly."  
  
Mrs. Ohtori blurred, disappearing before reappearing right beside Victoria, about to strike when Utena intervened. Mrs. Ohtori seemed shocked at Utena matching her speed, the pink haired woman meeting her gaze coolly.  
  
"Your fight's with me, remember?" Utena said to her evenly, holding the vampire back just by a grip on her wrist.  
  
"Indeed it is," and with that Mrs. Ohtori and Utena moved together, blurring as they struck back and forth...  
  
"Damn it," Juri growled, "here comes her backup!"  
  
The vampire servants of Mrs. Ohtori, a mix of mostly young men and woman charged at Utena's allies, only to be met with gunfire. Anthy headshot the leader, his corpse exploding into ash, the woman wielding her gun with machine-like precision. Beside her Integra and Victoria opened up, backing her up even as they kept an eye on their allies.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori and Utena faced each other in absolute silence, standing still a moment on the dusty street. A bit of blood trickled down the side of Utena's face and she reached up, wiping it away with the back of her hand.  
  
"First blood to you," Utena said.  
  
"I'm impressed," Mrs. Ohtori's dress swirled around her as she smiled oddly, "I haven't had a fight like this in ages." Around her an aura of power began to rise, light fading away almost as if she was absorbing the light around her. "But it ends now, youngling..." she said coldly.  
  
Utena staggered slightly under the sudden attack, the power beating down on her like some kind of unearthly hammer. She forced herself to stand up straight, meeting Ohtori's stunned eyes as she snarled, "Like hell it is."  
  
Juri searched the mob of enemies as the three women fired into the vampire force, then suddenly moved like a shot. "Got you," the taller woman cried as she grabbed Shiori by the wrist, holding the girl as Juri stared down at her. She paused a moment, then quietly asked Shiori, "Why?"  
  
"You didn't love me," Shiori looked up to meet her former lover's eyes, "not the way that I ever wanted." Her gaze softened, "Ohtori loves me, she has shown me more caring in a few nights than you ever did."  
  
"I could stake you," Juri said, her voice barely a whisper, "I should, really."  
  
Shiori actually smiled, "We all do what we have to."  
  
Utena met Mrs. Ohtori's gaze, a faint glow shining around her as she met the elder vampire's eyes. Again and again Ohtori tried to break her guard with her unearthly powers, tried to strike at Utena, but she stood her ground.  
  
"Should we...?" Integra nodded towards Utena.  
  
"No," Anthy shook her head firmly, "Utena would want to face this alone."  
  
Anthy watched the nearly invisible battle of wills continue and realized something: she didn't love Utena. Admire, yes, and she would continue to care for her... but Utena's decision to turn to Juri had ended any deeper emotion. She was free.  
  
Ruka felt a flash of anger as he punched the boy in the face, dropping him out cold. 'Wish Utena would finish this,' he thought. Beside him Ami, Hitomi and the rest drove Mrs. Ohtori's entranced human servants back, the girl's fighting like hellcats.  
  
"If you don't give up," Ami Mizuno said, "I'll have to break your knee." He charged, she kicked out and there was a wet crack. "Told you," Ami sighed as he dropped.  
  
Wakaba and Excel had ganged up on another, the woman on the floor as Excel sat on her, holding her down. "Stay down," Wakaba conked the pinned woman over the head, then she and Excel exchanged a hi-five.  
  
Keiko lead the boy backwards, "You don't want to do this." He followed her in, then Hitomi hit him over the head with a plank.  
  
"We warned you," Hitomi tossed the board aside.  
  
Utena and Mrs. Ohtori struggled on silently, invisuible powers clashing between them. Then... the elder vampire faltered a moment, her power not enough to continue the fight. Utena seized the moment, drawing the katana smoothly as she forced forward, cleaving Ohtori's power by the force of her will. She reached the woman's side in a moment, sword raised, then swung downward!  
  
"No!" Shiori rushed from Juri's side, catching the sword, Utena pulling back the force of the blow enough to save the girl's arm.  
  
"Stand aside," Utena said, eyes almost glowing in the darkness.  
  
Shiori looked up, meeting her eyes steadily as she firmly said, "I won't." More gently she added, "I love her, Utena."  
  
"So?" Utena's voice was hard as steel.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first," Shiori said. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Spare her life, Utena. Show that you're different than her."  
  
"I took Kanoe's life," Utena slid the sword away with a steely rasp, "and I'm sparing yours." Softly, "That makes us even."  
  
"I will remember this," Mrs. Ohtori's voice was ice cold as Shiori helped her back to her feet, "until the end of my days, I will not forget."  
  
"So will I," Utena agreed, "and I'll be stronger in the future. Try this again," her voice dropped dangerously, "if you dare."  
  
Juri walked over to stand by Utena, looking on as Shiori and Ohtori walked away together. "I couldn't do it," she said softly, "couldn't kill her."  
  
Utena flashed a sudden smile, "Good."  
  
"Leaving her alive is a mistake you'll regret," Integra Hellsing said, lighting a cigar. Anthy put her hand on the woman's arm, shaking her head.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Wakaba asked, leading Ruka and the other girls over.  
  
"We've got a party to finish," Utena looked over to where Anthy, Integra and Victoria stood so closely together, "and farewells to make."  
  
To be continued.... 


	32. Part Thirty: Farewells and Beginnings

Part Thirty: Farewells and Beginnings  
  
The airport was deserted at this time of night, the private jet waiting and ready to go. Most of their friends were gathered and Anthy was making her farewells nearby. Integra nodded slightly to Utena, "It's been... interesting, meeting you."  
  
"Thanks," Utena sighed. The pale, pink haired woman hesitated a moment, making sure that Anthy was out of earshot before saying, "Take care of her, please."  
  
Integra hesitated, her gray hair blowing back from her face then she nodded slightly. "You have my word," she said crisply, turning to walk to the plane, the blonde vampire Victoria Ceres joining her a moment later to wait by the boarding ladder.  
  
"We may not like each other," Juri said to Anthy, her orange hair flowing around her face, "but I'm going to miss our scraps."  
  
Anthy was startled enough by that to laugh. "Take care of Utena," the dusky vampire murmured, "she's far too trusting for her own good."  
  
"Will do," Juri half saluted then moved back to give them some space.  
  
"I"m sorry," Utena said, uncomfortably putting her hands in the pockets of her black schoolboy's uniform, "I wish I had handled things better."  
  
Anthy reached out to stroke Utena's cheek, "I wish you had asked, you know. I rather think things would be very different right now."  
  
"So you're joining the Holy Order?" Utena asked, nodding towards Integra and Victoria as the hand dropped away from her cheek.  
  
"It's familiar to me," Anthy said, "and I care for Integra a great deal." She shrugged, "If I hadn't been chasing my brother all those months ago, I might never have left her."  
  
"Whatever happens," Utena said softly, "try to be happy."  
  
Anthy took a step back, smiling slightly. "I will be, I think," and with that she walked to the plane, reaching out to take Integra and Victoria's hands.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" Juri asked her curiously, watching as the slim plane taxied to it's runway. It sped up along the pavement, smoothly rising up into the sky. It soared up higher and higher before it began to shrink off into the distance.  
  
"I think so," Utena sighed, "eventually."  
  
"Utena-sama!" Wakaba hit Utena with a flying hug, sending the slim vampire staggering about, both of them clearly enjoying the game.  
  
Ruka chuckled softly, the blue haired young man standing by Juri's side. "So," he looked over at Juri, "what do we do now?"  
  
"That's the question, isn't it," Juri said, taking a look at Utena.  
  
Utena walked over towards them and had an oddly distracted look on her face. "We'd better get moving," she said, "Ms. Ohtori is leaving town."  
  
"How do you know..." Ruka started, then nodded, "the bond with Shiori."  
  
"I'd like to check their apartment out," Utena looked over at the girls and sighed, "right after we drop them off at the apartment."  
  
"But Utena..." the whining was loud but she ignored it stoiclly.  
  
Sunrise was growing close as Juri focused her willpower, making the landlord open up the apartment door. "Here you go," he murmured, walking off in a cloud.  
  
"I still don't like that," Utena said, leading the way inside.  
  
Juri chuckled softly. "For a vampire," she remarked, "you have a bit too much concience." They moved into the opulantly decorated suite, looking around curiously. It was lovely, well taken care of, but still had the feel of an abandoned home.  
  
"Isn't this interesting," Utena murmured as they entered the bedroom. A letter lay on the neatly made bed with her name on it, the scents on it a mix of Ohtori and Shiori.  
  
"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Juri asked curiously.  
  
"Do I have to?" Utena sighed. "I't's probably a vow to hunt me till the ends of the Earth or something," she complained.  
  
"If you don't open it," Juri's voice was dangerous, "I will."  
  
"Right," Utena popped the wax seal, unfolding it as two pieces of plastic fell out. "Bank cards," Utena blinked, holding them in her hands.  
  
"In your and my names," Juri murmured, "read the damn letter!"  
  
"Your are not what I expected," Utena read from the letter, "none of your are. Vampires hunt alone unless ruled by a master, vampires are solitary by their nature. Yet they stand beside you unbound by power as do humans free of any compulsion other than love."  
  
"I do not forgive you for my daughter Kanae," Utena continued to read, "but as Shiori has reminded me I do owe you my life in return. We will meet again when I am ready, and until then I want you alive, waiting for me. These cards can access but a small part of my resources, but they should be sufficient for you."  
  
"Damn," Juri murmured as Utena folded up the letter.  
  
Utena closed her eyes, reaching out to try and feel for Shiori through the blood bond between them but she received nothing. "They let us see this place," she opened her blue eyes, "Ohtori wants us to have this, all right."  
  
"The sun will be rising soon," Juri said, "do we keep them or leave the cards?"  
  
"We take them," Utena slipped the card into her pocket even as they left the apartment. They went down the access ways into the utility tunnels burried beneath the city, navigating through the darkness together.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Juri asked as they walked together, their peternatural vision piercing through the shadows.  
  
"I want to talk it over with the others," Utena said firmly, "once we get back."  
  
"Sounds like you have some ideas," Juri noted.  
  
"Yes and no," Utena said softly, a slight smile on her face. She tilted her head to the side, "Though if those cards are real it'll open up a lot of options."  
  
"Call Ayaka Kisaragi," Juri smiled wryly, "if anyone can find that out it's her."  
  
Utena chuckled softly, "It sounds like a plan." She recognized a power box and nodded thoughtfully, "I think we're here."  
  
They climbed up a ladder into a electrical room, emerging beneath the apartment building they had been staying in. Utena led the way to the elevator and up to their suite, the nervously waiting girl's looking visibly relieved at their safe return.  
  
"Did you find anything useful at Ms. Ohtori's?" was Ami's first question as they entered, the blue haired young woman walking over to look at Utena worriedly. She voice dropped slightly, "Mistress, are you hungry?"  
  
Utena forced back a yawn, feeling the effects of the dawn working on her. "I'm all right for now," she reassured her, "I had some blood last night at the Locket."  
  
"We'd better rest," Juri fought back her own weariness and gave Ruka a smile. "Call up Ayaka for us, too," she said, "I think Utena's going to want to talk to us all tonight."  
  
"You're right about that," Utena agreed, she and Juri stumbling off to their darkened bed chamber to sleep.  
  
"The cards are real," Ayaka dropped the two bank cards on the table, "not to memtion tied to some impressively large accounts."  
  
"Thanks," Juri smiled.  
  
Utena looked around the room, at Juri, the small band of girl groupies, Ayaka, Wakaba and Ruka sitting in the various chairs. "I wanted to lay out our options," Utena smiled slightly, "before we make any major decisions."  
  
"First," Utena said calmly, "we can go back to Ohtori. The girls, Ruka and Wakaba can continue their education there, and it's a safe place for vampires."  
  
"Just being safe," Juri murmured, "has never really appealed to me." The others all pretty much chimed in their agreement to that.  
  
"Second," Utena said, "we can go to Britain together. Apparently Integra thinks we're rough but have some potential and before she left she extended an offer to join the Holy Order for us."  
  
Ruka frowned, "I hate sea trips. Besides, that sort of deal is probably one way, I bet. We join, we can't easily resign later."  
  
"Anthy did it," Wakaba pointed out.  
  
"And had to phone in regularly," Juri said coldly, "or Integra Hellsing came looking for her to find out what was going on."  
  
"The third option is the most risky," Utena said. "We stay in Tokyo, keep hunting vampires either from here or some other base of operations. Now that I've killed Saya and fought Ohtori to a draw other vamps are going to come for me," she said, "either to neutralize me as a threat or just to make a name for themselves."  
  
"If you do stick around Tokyo," Ayaka smiled slightly, "the Phantom Quest Corp. can throw some work your way." She grinned, "Pretty much the reason you wanted me to stick around?"  
  
"Yeah," Utena smiled back.  
  
"I doubt the vampire problem in this city is under control," Hitomi noted, the brown haired girl adding eagerly, "it's something we could all help with."  
  
Wakaba, Excel, Ruka and Keiko all chimed in their agreement. Ami pushed up her glasses and added cheerfully, "And Tokyo has some fine cram schools for us, too." There was a soft chorus of groans at that but Ami just grinned.  
  
"I'd say we're agreed," Juri gave Utena a smile, reaching out to take her hand, "looks like we're staying here in Tokyo."  
  
"They won't know what hit them," Utena agreed, squeezing Juri's hand gently.  
  
The End.  
  
Final Comments and Author's Notes  
  
Well, that's the end for now, at least. I've left the ending open to be continued if I choose, either continuing with Utena and gang's adventures in Tokyo or covering Anthy's becoming part of the Hellsing organization. I don't know for certain that I'll do that, but keep your eyes open. As well I'm putting this up in a revised form on adultfanfiction.net with additional chapters and more explicit content under the title Blood Soaked and Honor Bound: Reloaded.  
  
Below are the thoughts and concepts I startred out with when I began this series. I didn't always manage to work all the materials into the story but some of it was used. Anything I didn't use may turn up in my revised version, but we'll just have to see.  
  
In this story vampirism brings out the dark side of the person who has been transformed, bringing up whatever he or she may be trying to repress. Touga was a good man originally, struggling with a dark side that was just too much for him as a vampire. For Juri, her dark side was her conflicted sexuality, so when she became a vampire that side of her was totally released, for good or ill. And in some cases a person's sanity can break under the change, like poor Saionji or Kanae.  
  
Before Utena appeared, Ohtori academy was nearly the perfect hunting ground for any vampire. A remote locale with all the students confined to their dorm rooms at night allowed the vampires to ravage at will, with only Utena and Anthy to try to stop them. Akio chose it well, when he came there... or was sent there.  
  
The curse of Vampirism in this series is being treated, at least mostly, as an disease, not supernatural at all. It has effects that can be scientifically traced, alteriing the body and brain in certain specific ways, and changing when circumstances require. The virus changes the body, altering it to be stronger, tougher, and more resistant to damage. Of course, it also creates specific vulnerabilities, including sleeping during the day, sensitivity to the sun, and other problems.  
  
The psionic gifts that Juri, Utena and Anthy are all beginning to show are a result of their altered brain chemistry activating dormant, unused parts of the human brain. As vampires grow older they can develop even greater mental gifts, as Utena and friends will eventually discover. And Mrs. Ohtori already knows...  
  
Of course, I'll also be introducing other, very different kinds of vampires from Utena and Anthy. Vampire Princess Miyu being a good example! I plan to raise the question of the existance of supernatural vampires, something that will cause Utena to ask certain questions about her own existance.  
  
I decided to take Utena, Anthy and their friends out of Ohtori because I was worried the series was slowly becoming the 'Which Ohtori character will be the vampire of the week?' story. Setting the series outside of the academy will hopefully allow a broad variety of new characters to be introduced, as well as exploring Utena and Anthy's situation.  
  
So why did I decide to mix up the Utena cast and the vampire curse in the first place? Of course, I'm not the first writer to do so, but I found that the highly erotic edge in much of the Utena material really lent itself to a darker, more vampire oriented perspective. Akio, Touga, Juri and the others are such flawed heroes to start with that I thought making them vampires would bring all those various flaws up to the surface. And for Utena herself...  
  
A woman of deep moral convictions, Utena is tormented by the urges and desires that have come along with her vampirism. Not to mention the other desires that she may have been suppressing, like an deep attraction to other women. She fights to live as morally as she can manage within the limits of her curse, and she occasionally finds herself slipping a bit. Her desire for Wakaba, her nearly attacking Kozue, and her liaison with Juri are all moments which she was unable to fight her deeper urges and desires.  
  
Anthy is quite a different character than in the Utena TV series. A woman with a mission, she long sought to eliminate her vampire brother, to protect the world from his foul taint. She even went to Britain and trained under the Hellsing organization. Now, she finds herself reluctantly working with a vampire to stop the creations of her brother. And in the back of her mind, she wonders if she will have to slay her new ally as well. But now that she has become a vampire herself, she is discovering the Utena's self control is something that she may not share...  
  
Juri, unlike Utena, has totally embraced her vampirism and the powers it grants. Wise enough to know that killing her victims would likely lead to her own end, she only draws enough blood to satisfy her hunger, and to grant pleasure. She longs for a equal, someone to share her existance, and thought she found one in the transformed Shiori, but Mrs. Ohtori has taken her away.  
  
Mrs. Ohtori is a mystery, and I plan to keep her that way for awhile... What we know so far: she's an elder vampire, and more powerful than both Juri and Shiori. She created Akio, as well as having changed her daughter, Kanae.  
  
About the Tokyo Interlude, I've thought about featuring the fight between Utena and Akio for a while, but I didn't see anywhere to fit it in smoothly. I hope this flashback sequece isn't too jarring, but I wanted to get into Mrs. Ohtori's head a bit, as well as explain why she might be a bit worried about facing Utena...  
  
The 'prince of the school' line Akio spouts is inspired by the Utena movie. "It doesn't matter if you are a man or woman, one of strength and nobility is always a prince!" is another quote taken from the first volume of the Utena manga. I was looking for a place to slip it in one of my stories, and this seemed to work quite well.  
  
The Tokyo chapters will feature characters outside of the Utena series, as well as continuing the vampiric changes in Utena and Anthy. Phantom Quest Coorporation, Vampire Princess Miyu, Hellsing and other series will be featured soon.  
  
Because I am usually a more comic writer, I've incorperated certain elements of humor to give a bit of lightness to the story. Wakaba is a major source of comic relief, and is the closest to being purely normal in this story. The Girl Groupies I saddled Utena with will be as much a source of trouble for her as a help.  
  
About the Girl Groupies: I'm still in the process of naming them all. Keiko is from the Utena series, Hitomi is from Escaflowne, Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon and Excel from Excel Saga. That leaves two other Groupies to name, and I'll happily take any suggestions.  
  
The Research Materials! Well, all right, I didn't actually do a lot of 'research' on this series but there are more than a few authors who gave me ideas and inspiration for this fic.  
  
First, like any writer of modern vampire stories, I owe a large debt of thanks to the writings of Anne Rice. Her first three vampire novels Interview with a Vampire, the Vampire Lestat, and Queen of the Damned returned the erotic edge to vampire fiction, something that it had long lacked. The tortured Louis and the decadent Lestat were some of my favorite characters and in part were the inspiration for how I handled Utena and Juri.  
  
I was also inspired by reading the "Blood" series of novels by Canadian author Tanya Huff, who added a humorous take to Anne Rice's concepts. A night-blind private investigator and the vampiric bastard son of Henry the Eighth investigate a series of supernatural threats in and around the Canadian city of Toronto.  
  
Robert Frezza's book McLendon's Syndrome is one of the better 'scientific' vampire novels, with a unique plotline. Some of my ideas of the vampire disease came from this good book. A science fiction vampire romantic comedy, I mean, what's not to like? Not to mention all the puns...  
  
Some of the erotic vampire stories by Pat Califia were also quite... eye opening. Not for the faint of heart, this transgendered author features both gay and lesbian vampires, in explicity erotic stories. Not something I would normally attempt, but quite skillfully handled none the less.  
  
I should also give a tip of the hat to Roxanna Ohtori, an excellent author of darkly erotic Utena fanfics. I'm pretty certain some of the tone of this fic comes from my reading her works. I'm sorry to report that she's no longer writing fanfics. Milady, you are missed. 


	33. Juri's Side One Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Revolutionary Girl Utena, they all belong to the respective creators and I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This is a prelude story to my erotic vampire story Blood Soaked and Honor Bound, and may evolve into a alternate version of that story if I get interested enough. Also, this is a erotic horror fic with lesbian content. If that is not your thing, I suggest you hit the back button now. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

Blood Soaked and Honor Bound: Juri's Side

Juri Arisugawa made a striking figure as the tall, orange haired young woman strode down the hall to the dean's office. She had expected to receive such a summons some weeks ago when she drove a teacher to tears, and was faintly surprised it had taken so long. With her shoulders set confidently she knocked on the office door, waiting a moment before a mellow voice called, "Come in."

Akio Ohtori looked up with a smile, the purple haired man setting down the paperwork he was holding. While his dusky skin made it hard to tell there seemed a almost unhealthy pallor about him, a sense that he wasn't as well as he seemed. Still, he stood with a lithe grace and swiftly move to meet her, extending his hand.

"Miss Arisugawa," Akio smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Juri took his hand and shook it, noticing he seemed a bit cool. "Mr. Ohtori," she nodded respectfully, "it's nice to meet you."

"I suppose you were wondering why I called you here?" Akio asked with a sly smile.

Juri smiled dryly, "I assume it's not because of the teacher I scared away?"

"No," Akio waved that off as they walked towards the desk, "if she could be overcome by a student so easily, she shouldn't have been teaching here." He leaned sexily against the desk in a move that was a bit too smooth not to have been practiced, "You're a exceptional student and a star athlete as well. How would you like to join the inner council?"

"I'm already part of the Student Council," Juri noted, wondering what he was talking about.

"No, this is different," Akio looked faintly amused at something as he explained, "the members directly advise the owners of the school itself. Being asked to join is a great honor."

"I imagine so," Juri mused.

As they talked Juri found herself thinking that Akio reminded her of a certain breed of used car salesman. There was a subtle falsehood around him, from his fancy suit to his bleached and died hair. Worse was how he talked, charming but with the undercurrent that he really didn't mean anything he said. One got the feeling that if you shook hands with him, you'd better count to see if you got all your fingers back afterward.

Still, Juri found herself agreeing to be interviewed for the position, taking the elevator up one floor to the Chairwoman's office. As they rode the elevator Juri mused that it was dimly lit, like much of the rest of the school. There seemed to be very little sunlight getting inside, and what did was heavily filtered through the stained and smoked glass that had been used.

'Maybe I'll ask the Chairwoman about it,' Juri thought wryly.

"Mrs. Ohtori is a trifle eccentric," Akio warned as they got out of the elevator and went down a short hall, "but I think you'll get along well." He opened the door to pitch darkness, "After you."

"It's a bit dark...," Juri started only to be pushed forward suddenly, sent stumbling inside while the door swiftly shut behind her.

"Welcome," a voice murmured as a candle flared, lighting up a desk up ahead of Juri.

Juri blinked a few times to let her eyes adapt, then walked forward towards the desk. She watched her steps carefully, trying not to look directly at the candle knowing it would blind her in the dim room. Nearly reaching the desk Juri stumbled over something and nearly fell forward, only to be caught by gentle arms.

The woman cradled Juri in her arms with surprising ease, the green haired woman's skin pale white, almost like that of a porcelain doll. Her eyes were strangely remote, only a bit of amusement in them as she helped Juri sit across from her at the desk in a wooden chair that was probably older than Juri herself.

"I am Kanae Ohtori," the woman in the elegant black dress introduced herself as she sat down once more, "and you are?"

"Juri Arisugawa," she answered confidently, trying to figure the odd woman out.

Kanae studied her in return, her expression that of someone who was searching for something. "Tell me about yourself, Juri," she commanded softly.

"I'm treasurer on the student council," Juri answered, "and am a A student. I compete in fencing as well as on the track and field team." As she sketched in her school life she felt Kanae's cool fingers rest against her hand on the desk, caressing gently. It was a odd sensation but not a unpleasant one, so she didn't do anything about it.

"Enough," Kanae ordered, studying Juri thoughtfully. She reached out and stroked Juri's cheek, smiling when Juri didn't flinch, "You're not like the other women Akio has sent me."

"Other women?" Juri raised a eyebrow.

"They were scared little bunnies, hiding from the big bad wolf," Kanae smiled wryly as she cupped Juri's chin, "you, you are a tigress. No, a leopard."

There was something in the woman's eyes that drew Juri forward, tilting her head to feel her touch as she replied, "I've been called that a few times." As as bent close Juri realized she could see a bit down the woman's dress, catching a fleeting glance at firm, bra-less breasts that triggered a pulse of excitement within her.

Kanae caught where her eyes drifted and smiled, "Ah...."

Juri felt herself blush, but she also was frighteningly aware of the other woman's body, easily imagining her lush curves as her panties grew damp. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ohtori, I...," Juri started.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Kanae told her in a smokey, bedroom voice, "it's in your nature to react like that. Even as this is in my nature." With that she slipped her hand around to the back of Juri's head, pulling her forward gently before kissing her.

Juri moaned as her desire surged uncontrollably, feeling the woman's tongue stab gently into her mouth. With a submissiveness that would have shocked her lovers Juri let Kanae take command, the woman's other hand cupping her face a moment, then moving down to squeeze her breast through her uniform top.

"So sweet," Kanae purred as she broke off the kiss, letting both hands reach out to caress the girl's surprisingly full breasts. Frustrated by the desk she stood and climbed over it, scattering papers and pencils across the floor as she kissed Juri again.

The antique chair tipped backwards as Kanae pushed Juri back, licking and biting her neck, then ripping open the uniform jacket in a surprising burst of strength. Juri moaned as her already aching nipples hit the cold air, shivering erotically. Licking a bit of blood from a over enthusiastic bite the older woman kissed her way down to each full breast, licking at the hard points as Juri writhed in her seat with excitement.

Juri moaned as her cunt gushed wetly, soaking the panties as Kanae feasted on her breasts, teasing them unbearably. She panted as the woman finally relented, smiling as she kissed Juri again. "It's been a long time," she purred in her ear, "pardon my rusty skills."

"If this is rusty," Juri answered breathlessly, "you'd kill me with practice. Mrs. Ohtori." The candle flame went out but neither one needed it, their eyes adapted to the darkness.

"Patience," Kanae answered mysteriously as she kissed her way down, past the breasts to the slight curve of Juri's belly. "And call me Kanae," she purred as her hands made quick work of the trouser buttons on Juri's uniform, peeling them open then yanking the pants down.

Juri blushed as she realized her black lace panties were soaked with her juices, then forgot her embarrassment as Kanae licked her right where her clit thrust against the cloth. Devilishly Kanae teased her by sucking and licking through the cloth, never putting enough pressure on to drive Juri over the edge of orgasm.

"Please, Kanae!" Juri begged, panting as her sweaty hair flew with each toss of her head.

Finally taking mercy on her excited young lover Kanae tugged the panties down, releasing the girl's swollen, soaked flesh. "Lovely," Kanae murmured as she blew across her mound, evoking a surprised yelp from Juri.

Juri had been with women lovers before, thought probably not as many as people thought, but this blew them all away. Juri bucked and writhed as the woman flicked her tongue along her clit, sliding fingers inside of her and rubbing along the walls of her cunt. Juri hadn't believed in the 'g-spot' before, but she sure did now as Kanae brought her to screaming, writhing orgasms.

It was a miracle Juri didn't break the chair, her bucking about making the chair dance a jig as Kanae drank of her sweet fluids. It was strangely satisfying to nurse on her molten core, but it did nothing to satisfy her deeper hunger. She pulled back reluctantly, pausing to kiss that puffy mound, then stood, her black dress rumpled from kneeling on the floor.

Juri looked up, blissed out from pleasure but her mind struggling to work. "Kanae," she said, "please, let me make you feel good, too."

"There is something you can do for me, beautiful one," Kanae agreed, reaching out and gently picking Juri up. Setting Juri on the edge of the desk she swept everything off onto the floor, then lay Juri down over the large oak surface.

"We should have done this earlier," Juri laughed breathlessly as Kanae climbed over her, still dressed in her sexy black sheath.

"Hmm," Kanae sighed as she kissed Juri again, their bodies pressing close.

Juri sighed happily as Kanae licked along her jaw then reached her neck, biting and sucking playfully. "You're gonna give me a hickey," Juri shuddered, feeling herself getting wet once more.

Her face hidden by her hair Kanae sucked lovingly on Juri's neck as she murmured, "I'm sorry."

'For what?' Juri wanted to ask before a burst of intense pain made her cry out. Kanae had bit her! Bit her hard! Juri watched in stunned shock as her lover CLAMPED HER MOUTH ON HER NECK AND GUZZLED HER BLOOD!

Juri wanted to fight, but her arms and legs felt like wet noodles, the strength sucked right out of her. Her attempts to talk came out as little more than distressed mewls as she could literally feel her life draining away. Then a second intense burst hit her, this time of raw pleasure. Her back arched as a force equal or surpassing any orgasm she'd ever had rumbled through her, washing all thought away in a wave of pure animal pleasure. Even as things grew dark she didn't care, the feelings were so strong....

As the hunger finally ebbed Kanae drew back, looking down at the lifeless body before her. It took a moment for her bestial side to ebb away, but then she felt the dull horror of her existence sweep in on her again. She had killed, robbed the world of a shining light only to sustain herself. She caress the bloodless cheek as a few bloody tears fell down her own cheek, grieving silently.

Kanae rose and looked down at the body, silently considering what to do. Prudence counseled severing the child's head so she would not rise again, but Kanae found herself hesitating. The few vampires she had made were thralls, weak willed servants, but somehow she knew Juri would not be like that. The girl had a core of iron in her, Kanae was sure of that.

As if summoned by her thoughts Akio appeared, the younger vampire reaching her side even without the candle. "Beloved," he bowed.

"My love," Kanae answered, even though she wasn't sure she felt anything like that for him, anymore. "Take her to her rooms," she ordered as she looked at Juri, "when she awakens in three days, make sure there is someone... expendable there."

"Of course," Akio bowed, gracefully picking Juri up, not commenting on the lack of clothes. Behind his cool look was a fair amount of surprise, including why she had spared Juri. Still, he knew he would find out eventually.

Kanae watched him carry Juri away as she sat down, the room plunging into darkness once more. She didn't know what changes allowing Juri to come back as a vampire might bring, but she knew whatever happened it would be interesting.

End?

Notes: In the original Blood Soaked and Honor Bound I had Akio be responsible for turning Juri, not his mistress Kanae. With Juri as a lead character I think there probably would be more sex, (lol) but I'm not sure what else would happen. Would she seduce Utena? Become a villain? Stay neutral? I'm not sure myself, but it'd probably be interesting.


End file.
